


Everlark Drabbles

by EverlarkAlways08



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, everlark drabbles, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 88,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlarkAlways08/pseuds/EverlarkAlways08
Summary: Just a bunch of Everlark drabbles that pop into my head and that I can’t stop thinking about.





	1. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta finding their way back to each other after years of being apart.

“Momma, how much longer?” Katniss looks in the rear view mirror and grins at her two daughters sitting in their car seats 

“Just another hour, baby. I promise” she replies, her daughters both let out an identical over-exaggerated sigh which causes Katniss to chuckle. Katniss was freshly in college when she got pregnant with her daughters, she remembers exactly who the father was but didn’t think it was worth telling him. When she woke up in her room the next day, there was no trace of him, she cursed herself for ignoring what he was like back in high school. 

She didn’t let the fact that she was pregnant to jeopardise her scholarship that lasted her college education to be a RN, by her second year she had two newborn twin baby girls. It was extremely difficult to say the least but Katniss pulled through, she graduated with a bachelor’s degree of science in nursing with twin two year old girls by her side. Two years later, she’s a RN with two almost four year old daughters which is not where she saw herself this far down the track, at least not the child aspect but she loves her daughters with all her heart. 

She isn’t surprised when she pulls into their new townhouse garage that her daughters are fast asleep. Thankfully, Katniss had all their things moved a week prior and so she can lay her daughters on their beds before going downstairs, looking around at all of the still sealed boxes, Katniss sighs before ripping open a box. 

Katniss is moving things around in her new room until she hears little giggling and running feet behind her. Katniss grins and waits a moment before turning around, eyeing the lump under her covers. 

“I wonder where Fayre and Willow are?” She calls out, the lump under the covers moves and giggling is heard throughout the room

”Are they in the closet?” Katniss checks the closet playfully 

“No... what about... behind the curtain?” She shoves the curtain back, she hears them both squeal

”Or maybe they’re under the bed?” She says, she stays silent for a moment before shoving the covers away and attacking her daughters with kisses 

“I found you both! I found my beautiful Fayre and Willow!” Katniss ceases her kissing to look into her daughters cerulean and silver eyes, blue eyes that remind Katniss so much of their father

”It took you longer than last time!” Fayre giggles and Katniss chuckles 

“That’s because your hiding spot was so much better! Eskimo kisses?” Katniss replies, they nod and they all rub their noses together 

“When can we go and see Primmy and Yaya?” Willow asks her mother 

“We we’re meant to be there an hour ago but you both were sleeping, Eskimo” Katniss chuckles 

“Can we go now?” Fayre asks 

“Sure we can. We’ll have our dinner there” Katniss answers. Driving around her childhood home makes Katniss’ mind fill with memories that she fondly looks back on, with people she can’t wait to see again. She pulls up to the driveway of her moms driveway, her childhood home where she had also made memories

“There’s Yaya!” Fayre and Willow squeal, unbuckling their straps and hopping out of the car to hug their grandmother, Katniss chuckles at both of her daughters energy before getting out of the car and locking it 

“Look at you two! You’re both so big from the last time I saw you!” Katniss’ mother says, smiling down at her granddaughters 

“I know. We turn four next month” Fayre says, holing up for fingers 

“Well, I think you’re lying” both of the little girls eyes light up when they see their Aunt and they immediately run to embrace Prim while Katniss approaches her mom, giving her a hug 

“How was the move?” She asks 

“It was good, a little messy with twins but once they were in the car, it was good. People from work hardly batted an eye when I left” Katniss shrugs

”Don’t mind them. They were just jealous because you always got your job done. They were unprofessional there. Don’t you worry, Mockingjay Memorial is a lot more efficient, professional and has many good natured nurses and doctors” her mom replies, Katniss gives her a small smile and walk towards her sister who’s got one of her daughters hanging from her back, Fayre, of course, and Willow holds her Aunts hand

“How’s college, Little Duck?” Katniss grins when her sister rolls her eyes after Katniss uses her nickname

“It’s great. Two more years and I’ll be able to go to Law School” Prim replies proudly as they walk into the home

”As long as Cato doesn’t get you pregnant, I’m happy” I tell her and she chuckles 

“I think one miracle is enough for a while. How ‘bout that Fay and Lil? You cool being the only children in the family?” Prim puts down and the two of them give identical frowns 

“We want Momma to have another baby” Fayre says, Prim looks at Katniss with a smirk and a raised eyebrow 

“They’ve been asking since Christmas. I don’t know what caused it” she grumbles, directing them both to the sitting room while their mother continues cooking dinner, Fayre and Willow both look around until Willow picks up a photo of Katniss and Prims’ parents in Crete Region, Greece

”Momma, who’s in this photo?” Willow asks, wedging herself between her mother and Aunt who sit on the couch, Fayre soon follows, sitting on her mother’s lap

”That’s Yaya when she was around my age and that’s your Pappoús, my daddy. They were visiting my daddy’s family in Greece. I was actually born there but that’s only because Yaya and Pappoús didn’t know that I would’ve come then. We moved here when I was a couple months old” I explain 

“It looks so pretty” Fayre says, looking up at her mother, wonderment filling her blue eyes 

“It definitely is, isn’t it” Katniss smiles 

“Where is Pappoús?” Willow asks, Katniss sighs and looks to Prim who gives a sad smile 

“Pappoús... he got really sick. So sick that he had to leave, he’s living in the sky now, watching over us” Katniss makes sure not to word it complicated for her little girls

“Is that what happened to our daddy?” She asks, Katniss sighs 

“No... your daddy is very much alive. I’ll answer all your questions later, when you’re a little bit older” Katniss answers, kissing Fay on the forehead and the top of Willows blonde head, the little girls look at their mother with a smile and nod before looking back at the picture. Katniss takes in the photo, her mother is extremely beautiful, Prim is scarily familiar to their mother but her father was beyond good looking, they contrasted well as a couple, they also made two beautiful children, Katniss misses her father every single day. She only wishes he were here to meet his granddaughters and see them grow, life just isn’t fair sometimes. 

* * *

“You look amazing!” Madge says as Katniss sits across from her in the Cafe they decided to meet up at 

“Thank you, I mean so do you. I notice a ring, Thom finally proposed?” Katniss smiles, admiring her old friends engagement ring 

“Isn’t it beautiful? We were on his yacht watching the stars and he popped the question. Incredibly romantic” Madge sighs, Katniss chuckles 

“What happened to little Miss I Hate Rich Boy Thom?” Katniss teases but Madge just rolls her eyes 

“Thom happens to be a gentlemen. Now, where’s your little girls? I was hoping I could meet them” she replies 

“I would’ve brought them but they havn’t seen my mom and Prim in a long while. They’ve taken them both to a museum while we met up. You’ll meet them, I promise” Katniss promises her friend 

“I’ll give you my number and maybe you can come over next weekend after you’re fully settled. What was it like? Being pregnant with twins?” Madge asks 

“Well, I was sick like a dog for a whole month. By the way, it shouldn’t be called morning sickness, I was sick everyday, all day. That part I hated but feeling them kick for the first time was pretty magical, scary but magical” Katniss admits 

“And the birth?” Her friend continues to ask 

“Hurt like hell. Worst pain I’ve ever felt. It’s weird though, I can’t really remember how it felt. It seems like it was so long ago” Katniss answers, the two woman continue chatting and catching up with one another, Madge talks to Katniss about her wedding plans and Katniss talks to Madge about what it was like in Boston and how horrible her old work environment was, Madge doesn’t bring up the person that Katniss was dreading and Katniss was somewhat relieved that she didn’t. 

While coming home from her meet up with Madge, Katniss dropped in to Tiny Jays Daycare to enrol Fayre and Willow. She wasn’t prepared to see another face, Leevy Davies, her other friend that she hung out with occasionally at school, Leevy is apparently with Katniss’ best friend, Gale Hawthorne which she wasn’t surprised at, both of them were blinded by each other since day one. 

When she gets to her mothers house, Fayre is showing Prim and her mother the gymnastics she learnt while Willow shows off her dancing moves, something Katniss knows she didn’t get from her. The twins immediately run to their mother once Katniss gets out of the car, Katniss embraces her daughters lovingly, missing their presence 

“Hey, Eskimo’s. How was the museum?” Katniss asks

”It was cool! Yaya and Primmy got us nuggets and fries” Fayre replies, both looking at their mother in excitement, they both, Fayre especially, get excited over such small things like a meal they haven’t had in a while, something so small and Katniss doesn’t know if she could love her daughters anymore than she already does 

“Wow! That sounds like so much fun!” Katniss says, she takes both of her daughters hands and walks over to her mom and Prim 

“How were they?” She asks them 

“Amazing. They never ran off and never complained. You were lucky that you were granted with such angels” her mother answers, Katniss smiles 

“That’s so good to hear. Thank you, again. For looking after them today” Katniss looks at both her mother and Prim with a grateful look, thankful that she had them both in her life. 

Katniss watches with a smile as Fay and Willow hang upside down on the monkey bars, giggling next to one another, Fayre’s long raven hair and Willow’s blonde hair dangling in their two signature braids. Katniss was hesitant when the twins asked for Katniss to take them to the park but, like always, she couldn’t say no and so they got ready to go to the park. 

The playground is swarming with children and unsurprisingly, Fay and Willow are making new friends every time they see a new face. Katniss realises just how less Fay has of her, personality wise, of course. A personality that is much like her fath—

“Hello, Katniss” she immediately stands and spins to face the voice, seeing the man she didn’t want to see, at least not right now 

“P-Peeta... um... hi” she says awkwardly 

“Hey. I heard you were in town. Is it permanent or temporary?” He asks

“Uhm... permanent. Wanted to be closer to family. Boston wasn’t treating me right” she shrugs

“That’s not good. I’m glad you chose to come home” he says, his eyes move to her leg and in alarm, Katniss realises that Willow is hiding behind her leg shyly, Fayre standing in front of Katniss boldly 

“She looks a lot like you” Katniss watches as his face drops, she’s confused at first but realises that he doesn’t notice who her father is, it’s pretty obvious just by looking at her, no one else has eyes like that in our town, those are Mellark eyes for sure

“Uh... thank you” Katniss mumbles, Fayre suddenly steps forward and stands on the wooden bench, looking at Peeta suspiciously 

“What’s that?” Fay asks, pointing to Peetas leather side-bag

”This? It’s just a bag I—woah...” Katniss sucks in a breath as he stares into her daughters eyes, it’s finally clicked 

“Fayre, Willow. Why don’t you both go play some more?” Katniss watches as her daughters both run off before turning back to Peetas surprised face, she sighs 

“I found out a month after the Thanksgiving Party that Madge threw... I only told my mom, sister and close friends. Not many people here know about them. Mostly because we were in Boston most of the time” Katniss explains 

“You didn’t think I would want to know about this?” Peeta frowns

“Can you really expect me to know you wanted to? I woke up to a cold side next to me, a typical Peeta Mellark move. I remember what you were like in high school. The player who put nothing but himself first. So I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, sorry that I chose protecting Fayre and Willow from what I felt. We deserve better than that, Peeta” Katniss scowls while calling the girls over

“I want to meet them officially, please” He begs and Katniss scoffs

”Sorry but I don’t want you to right now” Katniss replies, taking her both of her daughters hands before rushing away from him before the conversation can go on any longer

“Who was that, Momma?” Fay asks once they enter out of the park gates

“Someone that I use to know” Katniss replies, keeping a firm grip on her daughters hands as she tries not to look back. 

* * *

Katniss is working a week later when Fayre and Willow start at their daycare. Mockingjay Memorial we’re understanding and gave Katniss the day shifts so she can pick up the girls at a reasonable hour, they give her Saturdays and Sundays off, on the terms that they page her when she’s needed for an emergency which she agreed to. 

“Do we know these people?” Fayre asks as Katniss pulls into the driveway of Madge and Thoms home 

“Neither of you do, Eskimo. They’ve never met you before, remember how we always stayed in Boston?” I tell her, turning off the car and turning in her seat to look at her almost identical daughters 

“Do they have kids?” Willow asks 

“Not right now. I know you both don’t want to be the only children but some day it’ll change, okay?” She says, they both nod before Katniss gets out of the car, unbuckling the twins and grabbing her bag. They walk up to the door, both of them jump and press the door bell which makes Katniss chuckle, not too long after they had rung the bell, Madge answers 

“Hey, Katniss” she smiles while pulling Katniss in for a hug then looking down at the identical faces looking up at her 

“And you two must be Fayre and Willow” Madge says to the little girls, Willow shyly hugs her mother’s leg 

“I’m Fayre! Willow is my sister. She’s shy” Fayre replies, Katniss picks up Willow who hides her face and keeps a tight grip on her mother. Katniss is amazed by the look of the house, all so beautiful and definitely a Madge design 

“This place is amazing” Katniss says

”Doggy!” Fayre runs to the locked glass sliding door that leads to the patio, where the Golden Retriever stands, wagging its’ tail 

“Her name is Ruby. If your mom says it’s okay then you can go and play with her, she’s really gentle and loves kids” Madge says which causes Fayre to jump and down at her mother’s side 

“Oh please! Momma! Can we?” She asks 

“Of course you can” Katniss replies, she sets Willow down so Fayre can take her hand, Madge unlocks and slides the door open for the girls before shutting the door

”Sorry about that. They haven’t really been up close to a dog” Katniss chuckles as her little girls both play with her friends dog happily 

“It’s more than okay. Now, I want to show you the plans for the big day” Madge gives an excited smile while sitting Katniss on the couch. Katniss and Madge get side tracked a lot as they go through the plans, talking and laughing over embarrassing memories, first kisses, the awkward periods in their lives where Katniss got braces and Madge’s mother’s horrible haircuts that Madge had to suffer through. 

A while later Katniss decides to get the twins home because of how late it’s getting, Fayre, most surprisingly Willow, hug Madge goodbye before running off to the car. Katniss faces Madge standing with her on the front porch 

“I can’t believe you saw him. That he actually knows” Madge says, Katniss sighs 

“Yeah. I ran off before he could say anything to them” Katniss replies 

“I know that all you see is an immature player but I think you’ll be surprised about who he really is” Madge admits, Katniss looks at her with a raised eyebrow 

“What? Do you see him now?” Katniss asks, crossing her arms over her chest 

“Well, he’s best friends with Finnick, and Thom was part of their group so we see them often. All I’m saying is just, meet up with him first and talk it all out and decide for yourself” Madge replies

”I can do all the organising and it can be at the cafe we went to last week. Just... give it a go. Think about your girls. If Peeta really is who you didn’t expect then they can have their dad in their life” Madge adds, Katniss sighs 

“Fine. If my judgement is still the same, I’m telling you, I told you so” Katniss replies, Madge grins 

“Same here. I think you’ll be surprised” Madge giggles while hugging her friend, Katniss rolls her eyes as she hugs Madge back, hiding her nerves from having to actually face Peeta Mellark.

It’s easy to spot him in the cafe. A spot at the other end of the room where there’s less people. Katniss contemplates for the fourth time to just bail but decides against it. She walks over to Peeta and slides into the booth, sitting across from him 

“It’s uh... great to see you” Peeta says, Katniss just eyes Peeta suspiciously, _has he gotten better looking?_ , she shakes the thought from her head and tries to keep her head on her shoulders. They order their drinks and wait until they’re served before they start talking

“I don’t know what I did to make you hate me” Peeta says, this immediately enraged Katniss, Peetas’ definitely lucky that they’re in a public place

“Are you serious? We talk at the party, I told you things I haven’t even told my best friend and we sleep together... a lot, not to mention it was my first time. The next day, you’re gone, no trace of you” Katniss replies, a scowl on her lips and a fiery look in her eyes 

“What? No, I left you a note. I left it by your head” he says, Katniss scoffs 

“I’m not stupid, Peeta. There was no note when I woke up” she tells him

”That’s impossible. I remember leaving the note right on top of the pillow I slept on” he replies, Katniss sips on her tea in hopes that it’ll calm her somehow 

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Peeta. I didn’t see a note” Katniss’ lips form a straight line 

“Katniss... please, everything changed when I was with you. I—“ Katniss holds up her hand to stop him 

“I’m sorry. I thought I could do this but... I can’t” Katniss interrupts, in one quick rush she leaves Peeta alone in the cafe. Once she gets to her mother’s house, she hugs her daughters tightly before letting them continue to play

“Are you okay, Katniss?” Prim asks

”Um... could you watch the girls for a moment? There’s something I need to do” Katniss says, Prim nods and Katniss makes her way to the stairs. She hesitates before opening the door to her old room, when she does the memory of her night with Peeta comes back and she almost loses her footing. She enters the room and shuts the door behind her before searching the bed, it must be here somewhere if he truely wrote a note and Katniss will turn the room upside down if she has to. 

Katniss is about to give up, she’s searched but found nothing. That is until she gets the urge to check under the bed, getting down on her hands and knees, she looks under and sure enough there’s a piece of paper there, she swallows thickly before reaching for it and grabbing the piece of paper. She sits on her now messy bed and begins to read it, her heart already racing 

_Dear Katniss_

_Last night was the best night of my entire life_

_and I’m sorry I didn’t wake you but I remember you_

_saying that sleep doesn’t come easy for you, you looked so_

_peaceful, too, I didn’t want to wake you._

_I just want to let you know that I’ll be back later on tonight_

_I think we should give us a shot. I feel something_

_I’ve never felt with anyone else with you._

_Till then, just remember last night_

_Peeta x_

Katniss holds on tight to the paper. He wasn’t lying. Just because of a misunderstanding, that time when he came back later that night... she didn’t give him the chance to explain himself... maybe if she had... they’d be together. They could’ve been a family from the start and it’s all because Katniss was stubborn and hot headed.

* * *

”Girls. If I told you that your daddy wanted to see you both, what would you say?” Katniss asks her daughters over breakfast 

“Our daddy is here?” Willow asks with hopeful eyes 

“He lives here, yes. I’ve seen him a bit and Madge gave me a number to talk to him. If you both want to meet him then we can invite him over for dinner tonight or whenever you both felt comfortable” Katniss replies 

“We’ll meet him tonight” Fayre says, Katniss looks between the two of them and raises her eyebrow 

“Your both okay with this?” Katniss asks them, they both nod

”Okay, if you both want that then I guess tonight’s the night” Katniss stands and walks into the other room to text Peeta 

_Katniss: They want to meet you tonight. Dinner at my place. 6.30_

_Peeta: Really? That’s great! Could I have your address too?_

_Katniss: Seam Blvd house number 4_

_Peeta: I’ll see you tonight :)_

_Katniss: See you later_

Katniss turns off her phone before trying to think of what to cook for their dinner. In the middle of making dinner, Katniss picks out outfits for the girls, identical dresses and shoes, pastel purple for Willow and same soft shade but in blue for Fayre. Katniss braids their hair with ribbon, matching the colour of their dresses, tying the ends together. Katniss continues making dinner and nervously keeps an eye on the clock as the hands of the clock keep ticking. 

Katniss is surprised when it’s 6.30 on the dot, a knock sounds through their home. Katniss rubs her hands on her green dress before opening the door, Peeta stands on the other side dressed in a suit that has a green tie with it, a bouquet of Katniss’ favourite flowers in one hand and a small chocolate cake in the other 

“I... uhh... remembered that Calla Lily’s were your favourite. You also said the girls loved chocolate” he explains extending the flowers and chocolate cake 

“Thank you... I... I can’t believe you remembered” she replies with a small smile, she lets him in and he follows her to the kitchen where she finds a vase 

“The girls are in their rooms. They practically pushed me out which was unusual but what can I say? They have a unique personality” Katniss says and Peeta chuckles 

“It’s completely fine” Peeta tells her 

“Just... I’m going to go check on them, they’ve been a little too quiet” Katniss says, Peeta nods, Katniss makes her way upstairs and slowly opens the door to their room, her heart melts when she sees them asleep on the floor with their barbies surrounding them. She goes downstairs back to Peeta with a sigh 

“Unexpectedly, they both fell asleep” Katniss says rolling her eyes 

“They must be really tired” he replies but Katniss scoffs 

“I know my daughters. They’re up to something, they never give up meatloaf. I’m sorry, if they done this because they’re up to something... I’m sorry” Katniss sighs 

“Hey... it’s okay. I guess it’ll just be us at dinner... unless you want me to go?” Katniss immediately relaxes with his hands on her arms, she shakes her head 

“No... stay. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do” Katniss replies which causes Peeta to smile, Katniss really doesn’t know how this dinner will go.

”I did not do that!” Katniss exclaims with a smile, Peeta grins and sips on his water 

“You did. I distinctly remember, you were at Marvels party, drunk and decided to table dance. I must admit... it was impressive” Peeta teases, Katniss rolls her eyes 

“I blame Madge for that. She just kept refilling my cup as soon as it got empty” Katniss replies, rolling her eyes 

“I didn’t realise you noticed so much” Katniss says 

“I noticed a lot more than you realise” Peeta admits, Katniss raises her eyebrow at him

”What does that mean exactly?” Katniss asks him, Peeta picks at the napkin and shrugs 

“I don’t know... just... things” Peeta replies 

“Come on... tell me” Katniss says, he sighs and looks up at her 

“I uh... I kind of... maybe I had a crush on you back in high school” he admits, Katniss looks at him surprised 

“You had a crush on me?” Katniss says 

“Yeah...” he smiles, Katniss does too but also surprised at his confession. They finish their dinner and retire to the living room on the couch where they continue talking

”So... what was it like finding out you were having twins?” Peeta asks, Katniss chuckles

“Terrified. I was confused at why my belly was growing bigger in such a short amount of time. When the doctor told me that there wasn’t a baby but babies. I almost fainted...” Katniss answers and Peeta smiles

“It was a good pregnancy. I hardly had any troubles. The same goes for when the girls were born. They slept through the night, hardly cried, fed well. They were always happy and thick as thieves” Katniss adds

“They got that from you, I bet” Peeta says, Katniss shakes her head, a small smile on her lips

”You don’t have to flatter me. I don’t... hate you anymore. It’s because of my stupidness, judging you from an image other people made. I ignored... how much and long we talked that night” Katniss frowns 

“Katniss... don’t blame yourself. I should’ve put the note somewhere where it wouldn’t get lost” Peeta says, he takes Katniss’ hand, they both slowly start leaning in but are interrupted by muffled giggling, Katniss grins 

“Seems to me that they weren’t really asleep” Katniss whispers, her face dangerously close to Peetas, he chuckles 

“Seems that way” he replies, Katniss sits back 

“Oh my! I just can’t wait to eat this chocolate cake! Now that the girls are asleep we can eat it all!” Katniss calls out, sure enough two pairs of running feet are heard until the two girls appear in front of them 

“We’re not asleep momma!” Fayre says 

“I don’t know... you both slept through dinner... maybe you need to go back to bed. Given both of your tiredness” Katniss raises her eyebrow, both girls shake their head frantically 

“Please! No! We wanna eat cake!” Willow begs, Katniss looks over to Peeta who stares at the little girls with wonderment 

“Before we do, there’s someone you both should meet. Girls, this is your daddy. Peeta, this is Fayre Calla and Willow Lily Everdeen” Katniss introduces, before anything else could be said, both girls are embracing their father 

“We’ve waited for a daddy” Fayre whispers as Peetas arms slowly embrace them both. Katniss is lenient towards their daughters and grant them cake only if they promise good behaviour. Katniss watches with a smile as Fayre and Willow talk to Peeta about their adventures in Boston and how much more they enjoy it in Panem. 

Katniss walks Peeta to the door after they tucked in the girls, Peeta turns with a content smile that mirrors on Katniss’ face.

”I think they’re amazing. I’d love to see them again. I’d love to see _you_ again” he grins, Katniss chuckles

”Is that your idea of asking me out?” Katniss asks, Peeta shrugs but smiles 

“I uh... I guess it is. Would you? Go out on a date? With me?” Katniss gets a weird feeling at seeing him nervous

”Okay. Lets give us a go” she replies, Peeta smiles brightly.

* * *

_ Five Years Later _

Katniss walks the empty halls, still in her hospital scrubs. She looks through the window on the door and waves at her husband who sits a little on his desk, a book in hand with a smile on his face as his usual shy daughter reads aloud. He sees his wife and tells his daughter to continue, excusing himself before joining his wife out in the hallway.

”Katniss. Is there something wrong?” He asks worryingly but Katniss shakes her head

“Remember last year how we agreed to try for another baby?” Katniss says, Peeta nods in reply, Katniss grabs his hands and placed them on her stomach  

“You’re going to be a daddy, again” she tells him, a big smile spreads across his face 

“I... we’re going to have four children. That’s like, almost half of a soccer team” Peeta replies and Katniss laughs, he kisses his wife tenderly

“I would kiss you better but I think my class is watching, I don’t think a bunch of nine and ten-year-olds would enjoy the sight” Peeta chuckles

“I should get back to work too. I’ll see you tonight. Don’t tell the girls, we’ll tell them tonight” Katniss tells him and he nods, Katniss pops into his class so she can quickly kiss the tops of her daughters heads before leaving the school. Grinning at how a small misunderstanding got solved, this being the end result and she couldn’t be happier.  


	2. Dandelion In The Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The months after Katniss stopped saying no and changed her mind to a yes, the years of parenthood and experiencing their second child.

I let out a breath. The cold air is nipping at my nose as I focus on my target. It’s the first squirrel I’ve seen all Winter and it’s a plump one too. I release my arrow and smirk as it pierces through its eye, causing it to fall to the forest ground with a thud. I approach it then yank my arrow out of its eye before adding it to my game bag, I look around at the empty forest and sigh, deciding that it’s best to go home since there’s no point in hunting for a while now. 

As I walk through the forest towards the opening something catches my eye... a mother squirrel with her baby on her back. It makes me smile a little at the sight, she scurries into the hole of the tree where the rest of her babies may be. She sticks her head out to look around for predators, ready to protect her young like a mother should. 

I continue walking out and make my way into town, over the past thirteen years our District has really come together, more than before. Six years ago, Peeta, Haymitch and I decided to knock down the Victors Village really only because we didn’t want to live in a reminder of why we were living there in the first place. Peeta and I decided to build a home of our own design which is closer to town, Haymitch followed and had his one story grey wooden house built next to our two story red brick home. 

Since then, Peeta and I have been happily living in our home, we added a painting studio for Peeta downstairs and even had two bedrooms built for when Annie came to visit with her son. Over the years Annie has become a dear friend to Peeta and I, she visits usually when life gets too hard in Four, she and Flynn stay with us. I always enjoy them coming, I love seeing Peeta with Flynn and Flynn adores Peeta... I look back on those days frowning because that should be Peeta and his own child, our child.

I’ve put a lot of time and thought into it. I know that it will indeed be scary and I will be a constant mess but I want to know what it’s like, what it’s like to feel the weight of a baby, a baby made out of love. Love that I know Peeta and I have for each other. 

I walk through the front door of our home and head straight for the kitchen to start skinning the animals that I shot. I decide to start making a squirrel and plumb stew, one of Peetas favourites and something I can make that doesn’t get completely destroyed and that tastes somewhat decent. I hear meowing and look down to see Buttercup sitting by my feet, looking up at me, with a roll of my eyes I feed the Thing some of the meat, he’s getting too fat and is now scavenging for food seeing as he’s hunted down every single mouse in the house. 

While the meal cooks on the stove I decide to go upstairs to shower, I think about how I should tell Peeta what I’ve decided. I want to have a baby with Peeta, I’ve realised how lonely it has gotten around here, not to mention Peeta and I have been married for ten years officially in a couple of months, usually a baby is added three years after marriage but I feel like I’m ready to bare a child, bare Peetas child.

I finish up in the shower and get into my nightwear, I walk downstairs and find Peeta in the kitchen, stirring the pot. He turns with a grin and I look at him with a raised eyebrow

”I just came home and the pot was boiling. I saved it for you” he says, I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand and sigh 

“This is why I shouldn’t cook alone” I groan, he just chuckles and kisses my cheek 

“It’s a simple mistake. Besides it’s not badly ruined that it isn’t edible, I tried some and it doesn’t taste bad” he reassured me, I just roll my eyes. We sit at the table as we eat our meal, Peeta tells me about the Winter rush they had today and how by closing time he had employees almost falling asleep which he chuckled at in amusement. 

We stand side by side as we wash the dishes, I hum a soft tune as I scrub the bowls in the hot soapy water. Eventually, we sit on the couch and get warm by the fire, I watch as in Peetas arms as he sketches in his sketching pad, these nights are always peaceful and I always love laying on his chest, hearing his calm heartbeat while I watch his steady hand sketch pictures. 

“It seems so real” I say as I watch the lake we both love so much come to life in a drawing 

“I was hoping so. You never told me how your day went” he replies, I stay silent for a moment as I contemplate if I should just tell him, I decide that it’s better to try sooner rather than later, I mean, we’re not getting any younger. 

”Hunting went pretty well for winter. Although, Haymitch’s geese wouldn’t shut up. I almost strangled them all” I scowl which causes a chuckle to irrupt from his chest 

“That doesn’t surprise me. Those birds are definitely a nuisance to our lives. Maybe even Haymitch’s” Peeta replies, it’s silent between us again, I get frustrated with myself because I know that he’ll be over the moon to know that I’m on board with the idea of children but... it just won’t come out. I really need to just get a grip.

”I also was thinking...” I say sitting up, out of his arms so that I’m facing him, I nervously play with my rings on my ring finger until his warm hand goes over mine 

“It’s okay, you can tell me” he reassures me, I sigh and look into his calming blue eyes

”I want... I want to have a baby. With you. I’m ready, I just... I think it’ll be good for us” I finally get out, I have never seen a brighter smile than I do right now, I’m afraid he’ll get stuck with the wide smile

”You really mean it?” He asks and I nod 

“Nobody deserves children more than you do and I want to be the one to give them to you. My injection runs out this month so we won’t be able to fully try until a couple of weeks” I reply and our lips connect together in a passionate kiss. 

* * *

I huff in annoyance as the test comes back negative, two months of trying for a baby and nothing. I really thought this time was the time but it wasn’t. The thoughts are starting to appear in my head, I’ve waited too long and now my body is punishing me, I won’t ever be able to give Peeta what he truely wants, what he really desires. 

I chuck the test away and sit on the edge of the bed with my face in my hands. It seems like others can get pregnant straight away but why doesn’t it seem like that for us? Peeta deserves to be a father and I know that he wants it more than anything in this world but I don’t know if I can give it to him. 

“What’s wrong?” I look up to see Peeta in the doorway 

“Another negative. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Peeta. It’s like my body is punishing me, tricking me in thinking that my cycle is late due to pregnancy” I frown, he walks over to me and sits next to me, and wraps his arm around me 

“It’s okay, Katniss. Not everyone is lucky on their first go. Even if we can’t have children, I’m okay with spending the rest of my days with you. You were always what I wanted in life, I’d be content with just you” he replies, I look into his blue eyes but all I can think is how much I want those eyes to be on a child, our child

”I know. I would too but... I know children is something you’ve always dreamed of. I want to give them to you but I just... I keep stressing if this time is the time it happens” I frown 

“Well, from now on. We stop trying. Instead, we have a moment not thinking about it. Thinking about having a baby may be the cause. It’s going to be okay, Katniss” Peeta reassures me and I nod in agreement 

“Come on, breakfast is ready” he says, taking my hand and leading me out of the room, I look down at my flat stomach hoping that in months to come it’ll no longer be flat. 

I sit in the meadow watching as the trees sway in the fresh Spring breeze. Although Peeta didn’t want to, I convinced him to go to work, he wanted to stay for our ten year wedding anniversary. He promised that he’ll make a romantic dinner when he gets home which I’m looking forward to. I run my fingers through the long grass with a sigh, looking back to the old Panem... a life as calm and safe as this one was once a dream for me, it seems surreal that it actually happened. 

My walk back home is slow as I take in the town, smiling at the little children happily playing around, no fear of the Peacekeepers. The Peacekeepers nod and show kindness to the people who walk by them, a difference from before. I finally get home with a sigh, Haymitch sits on his rocking chair on the front porch, sipping his usual bottle of liquor. I roll my eyes before entering my home. I walk up the stairs and open the door to my bedroom only to freeze.

Peeta stands there with a bunch of Katniss and Primrose flowers in a vase along with a long black box. The curtains are shut, blocking sunlight and instead candles placed on our bedside tables and draws, letting the room in a light orange tinge. 

“You didn’t think I’d actually listen to you, did you?” He grins handsomely, I roll my eyes 

“Of course I didn’t” I reply, he chuckles and walks up to me before leading me to sit with him on our bed

”I got these sent from the Capitol. The flowers that make up you as a person” he says, handing me the flowers, I smile at them before setting them on my bedside table before turning back to him 

“I wanted to find you something not too flashy but still beautiful” he explains handing the box to me. I open it before gasping and the silver necklace that holds a green looking gem that I’ve seen in the Capitol before...

”It’s an emerald. I know you don’t care much about jewellery but I knew you’d like an emerald, it’s not a flashy gem and it’s your favourite colour...” he says, I close the box and hold it close to my chest with a smile 

“But... I didn’t get you anything” I reply putting the box down so that I can face him 

“You don’t need to. You’ve given me your love even when I don’t deserve it. You’ve given me a happy life. Not to mention the nightly roll around in our bed” he grins at the last part, it makes me laugh a little 

“You’re not perfect, I know that. Neither am I, no one in Panem is. Sometimes, your stubbornness makes me go crazy, your fiery temper makes you say things you don’t mean. I tend to be too overprotective, I second guess a lot, especially when we argue and I still have demons from being hijacked. We’re two imperfect people who love each other deeply. Nothing will ever make me change my love for you, you make me stronger, Katniss” he adds, my heart flutters from his confession

“I would say something as equally loving but... I’m just not any good at words. I just love and adore you, Peeta Mellark” I smile and he does too. Our lips join in for a passionate kiss that then leads to becoming much more intense, I start un-buttoning Peetas shirt as he hovers above me

”I can never get tired of worshipping your body” he whispers against my neck while chucking his shirt across the room. I kick off my hunting boots, Peeta sits up to take off his shoes and socks, taking off my socks while he does so. I immediately take off my shirt before our kissing continues. 

The sigh I let out is breathily as he enters me, this pace isn’t slow but neither is it fast. Our kissing isn’t rushed, it’s tender and loving. He uses his pace to show how much his words he used were true, I let out sounds of pleasure and satisfaction, I grip his hair as we kiss, keeping his lips attached to mine. I let out a moan as I finish, Peeta grips my hips as he thrusts at the same pace as before, he lets out a grunt before spilling inside me.

He collapses next to me, getting as under the covers of our warm bed. He spoons me from behind and I stroke his arm that crosses over me. I smile to myself because that was the best love making we’ve ever done... nothing could compare to it. 

“I use to dream of us like this” Peeta admits, kissing my bare shoulder, I chuckle at this 

“Really? Why didn’t you talk to me sooner? I would’ve talked to you” I reply 

“I don’t know... I guess I just thought you wouldn’t talk to someone who hadn’t related to what you went through. There was also the comment from my mother that I didn’t stand a chance. Even she knew you were beautiful and out of my league” he says 

“That’s not true. You would’ve charmed me. Also, me? Out of _your_ league? I think that you’re definitely handsome. That’s what I believe at least” I admit 

“How you you seem to boost up my self-esteem so quickly?” He chuckles cupping my breast, giving it a squeeze 

“Mostly because we’re sleeping together pretty much every night. Not many men are as lucky as you are” I tease 

“Not to mention I can’t keep my hands off you” he groans against my ear, I feel his erection slowly growing back, I turn us so that I’m straddling him 

“Likewise” I grin, his hands go to my hips, I have a feeling that we won’t be leaving this bedroom anytime soon. 

* * *

 My heart is racing as I join Peeta in our room from the bathroom. The stick in my shaky hands as I join him in bed, he’s sketching, in deep concentration and hasn’t noticed my nerves just yet. I close my eyes to calm myself but when I open them Peeta is looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” He asks putting his sketching pad away

“Nothing’s... wrong” I reply

“What do you mean?” He asks, I let out a sigh

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands” I instruct, he nods before doing what I told him, I lay the stick in his hand 

“Open them” I say. He opens his eyes and looks at the stick, it takes him a few seconds before it finally clicks, a wide smile spreads across his face 

“You’re pregnant?” He asks, I nod 

“I’ve been vomiting during the day, I even vomited when I was skinning some squirrels which has never happened. I took it and it’s positive. I take it that you’re happy?” I reply 

“Over the moon! This is wonderful news, Katniss!” He answers kissing me

”Can I talk to them?” He asks 

“It’s barely anything right now” I chuckle but the look in his eyes makes me melt. “Okay then” I smile while laying down, I lift Peeta’s shirt I wear to bed to reveal my still flat belly 

“I know you can’t hear me yet but I love you so much already. I really can’t wait to meet you and hold you. I’m so excited to be your daddy, I don’t care whether you’re a boy or girl, I just want you healthy and strong. Goodnight darling baby” he places a kiss on my belly then looks up at me smiling, I return it 

“You’re going to be doing that every night, won’t you?” I ask

”If you don’t mind” he replies 

“I don’t mind. It’s your baby too, Peeta” I chuckle, he joins me back by my side, holding me close with his hand resting against my belly. 

* * *

Fear. That’s what emotion I feel when I felt it. I’m sitting with Peeta on the couch when the baby gives a kick against my belly. I cried in fear, Peeta held me while whispering calming words in my ear while rubbing my back. I calm down enough but now all this crying has made me tired. 

“Do you mind if I go to bed? I’m exhausted” I sigh 

“Of course. Get some rest, Darling. Sweet dreams, I’ll join you later” he replies while kissing my forehead. 

The kicking is still terrifying but I can handle it. I let Peeta feel it, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. I’m strong enough to let Peeta feel the kicking when he asks.

”Stop looking at me weirdly” I tell Peeta as I eat cheese covered with frosting 

“I just... how can you eat that? Sweets and Savoury are good seperate, not together” he chuckles, I roll my eyes at him

”Well, your child enjoys it. Also I’m really in the mood for your sugar oat cookies and your chocolate chocolate chip ones, oh! Also cheese buns” I reply, he lets out a laugh 

“Looks like I’ve got a lot of baking to do” he replies, I grin at him knowing that I’ll get what I want. 

* * *

“Stop looking at me like that” I scowl, Peeta and I stop walking as I notice that Haymitch is eyeing my round belly 

“I just never expected you to have children. Of all things” he admits 

“Just like I never expected you’d give up drinking when we told you I was pregnant” I snark back, he grins at me 

“Where are you two going anyway?” He grumbles 

“We’re going to the meadow. I can’t be in that house any longer or my head will explode” I sigh, I flinch as the baby kicks. Peeta and I walk hand in hand as we walk to the meadow, the meadow is the one place that I feel close to my father and Prim. Peeta helps me sit down before sitting next to me, we look off into the distance, looking at the mountains. 

“Do you think my dad and Prim can see us?” I ask Peeta, practically hugging his arm

”Definitely. They are looking down at you, so proud at how far you’ve come” he replies, I smile 

“My dad would’ve really loved you. You know, he liked to draw too. We’d sit in the sitting room on a Sunday, mom would be humming as she folded clothing, Prim and I would play on our floor while my dad sat in his chair drawing. He’d draw Prim and I together, he’d draw Mockingjays’. His drawings were like yours” I say

”Wow... I never knew that. Can I tell you something that I’ve never told anyone?” He asks, I turn to him and nod 

“That day at the reaping and Prim’s name got called out. For the first few seconds I decided that if my name didn’t get called out, I’d volunteer. I planned to protect Prim with my life because I knew how much she meant to you. I was going to protect her and make sure she became the Victor. Either way, Prim wasn’t going to die” he admits, his confession makes tears fall, being pregnant has made me too emotional

”I never knew... what were you thinking when I volunteered?” I ask 

“That more than ever I had to be in those Games. When my name got called out I was shocked and scared beyond compare” he answers, I suddenly get a weird and random idea, I stand up with a little struggle but when I’m stood I offer my hand

”Dance with me” I say, he takes my hand with a raised eyebrow 

“But there’s no music” he replies holding me close as we sway side to side

“We don’t need music to dance” I smile, pressing our foreheads together

“I’m helplessly in-love with you, Katniss Mellark” he whispers

“I’m deeply in-love with you, Peeta Mellark” I reply giving him a short but sweet kiss on the lips. 

Our walk home was sweet, we stop in front of the Victor’s Village which is now a school for middle aged children, we watch happily as children close to being a teenager enjoying their life in school. Not scared to express themselves, laughing and smiling. It makes us both smile at their happiness that we weren’t lucky enough to have at their age, something I wish we could’ve experienced. 

As we get back to our house, I’m surprised by who I see sitting on one of our porch chairs. Gale... I feel my breathing stop for a second, my grip on Peeta’s hand is tight, it’s not till he rubs my back till I loosen my tightened grip. I look to Peeta who’s looking at me, he gives me a reassuring smile before leading us up the porch, Gale gets up from the chair as we approach.

”Gale” Peeta nods politely 

“Peeta” he nods back, Peeta turns to me and leans against my ear 

“You’ll be okay, Girl On Fire” he whispers, I grin at him and kiss him 

“I’ll be inside making lunch” he announces before walking inside, leaving both Gale and I outside together 

“I thought I made it clear I never wanted to see you again” I scowl 

“Katniss. That’s a little harsh isn’t it? To throw away that long of a friendship?” He asks 

“Almost as killing someone who you promised to protect?” I reply 

“Look. I didn’t know Prim was there. She wasn’t meant to be there” he says 

“It’s not just that, Gale! You murdered hundreds of children! Men! Women! How was that okay?” I frown at him 

“It was war! Katniss. People die in wars” he frowns back 

“But it’s up to the person on what side they were on” I scowl 

“What? And what _he_ done to you was any better” the look in Gale’s eyes is familiar, the look of anger and irritation 

“Tread lightly. He’s been there for me when I felt alone and abandoned. He would’ve went against bombing innocent children even hijacked. What he did to me wasn’t really him in control. Do you know how many times he’s woken from a nightmare? The life scared out of him. It’s always about reliving the moment over and over again. He has so much guilt about it that I don’t know that it’ll ever go away” I take a breath to calm down 

“I married Peeta because he’s my dandelion. He calms me. We may have been best friends but you were never able to calm me like Peeta could” I scowl

”What happened to you wearing your braid” he gestures to my half up half down style

”I’m thirty-one, Gale. I’m not a kid anymore, besides why do you care. Better yet why are you here?” I ask 

“I was checking up on mom and the kids, I wanted to check to see how you were doing. I come to see you married, pregnant and wearing dresses, new hairstyles. It’s like the old Katniss is disappeared” he replies with a frown 

“I’m not living in the past anymore. I have a baby on the way who needs me to be on the ground steadily, living in the present. I’m still the old Katniss personality wise but more mature, I’m about to be a mother, Gale” I scowl 

“I guess so. I have my answer... I’ll never be able to make you smile the way he makes you smile” he sighs 

“No... you won’t” I agree, he walks past me and leaves down the road, I turn and enter my home, not looking back. 

* * *

I inhale a sharp sharp breath as pain runs through my body, Peeta dabs my sweaty forehead with a damp cool cloth. The pain is excruciating, I knew it was going to hurt but not this much. I watch as the young healer prepares her station, as much as I hated having a stranger do this, I didn’t have enough courage to ask my mother. Right now, though, I don’t care who she is, as long as she can get this baby out, then I’m fine with it.

With one last scream and a hard push, my body falls against Peeta’s, the sound of our baby’s cries fills our bedroom. I cry as our baby is laid on my bare chest, all of my fear ceases to exist and is replaced by unconditional love 

“What’d we have?” Peeta asks the healer, I can answer that but I’m too entranced by our sleeping daughter to answer

”A baby girl. Congratulations, do you mind if I clean her? I’ll lay her back I promise” she says, reluctantly I let her take our baby, while our daughter is getting cleaned, Peeta helps me clean myself and by the time I’m out of the shower, Peeta has re-done the bed. I climb back in and the healer, Joy as she’s called, returns with our baby girl in a diaper but nothing else, she’s laid back on my bare chest, I feel my heart fill like I never knew it could. 

“What should we call her?” Peeta asks as he rubs the back of our sleeping daughter 

“I was thinking... Dandelion Primrose Mellark. Dandy for short” I say 

“It’s unique and special with a bigger meaning. Dandelion is the sign of rebirth, that something good can come out of destruction. Like you. She’ll be our Dandelion” I add 

“I love it. That’s her name” he agrees, he kisses the top of her head with a proud smile, we admire our baby girl as she sleeps soundly and safely. 

I’m taught how to feed Dandy, Peeta and I also sign her papers that will be taken to the Justice Building. We’re also shown how to bathe her and given books on baby’s that will help us along the way. Joy leaves once Peeta and I understand everything completely, Peeta and I spend the day being with our new daughter, enjoying the time we have with her. 

Peeta hated going back to work. He hated that he couldn’t spend the day with Dandy and I but we don’t earn our Victor’s earnings anymore so he needs to keep working. The day is relaxed with Dandy, she’s never out of my arms, she sleeps in my arms and I lay her on my chest if my arms get tired of the weight. 

I watch as Peeta sketches our newborn daughter in our memory book. It makes me smile seeing her out in a drawing. I take the pencil and begin to write. 

_Dandelion Primrose Mellark_

_Dandelion: Sign of rebirth, that_

_good can come out of destruction._

_Primrose: Named after her brave aunt_

_had a heart of gold, who would’ve loved_

_her niece._

_Our dear Dandy, you are the light_

_we needed, what filled up our hearts._

_Nothing will compare to the love_

_your parents have for you._

I pass it to Peeta, he reads it with a smile, he looks to me then down at his daughter who he holds securely in his arms. 

“It’s perfect. I couldn’t have put it better myself” he says, Dandy let’s out a long sigh in her sleep causing us both to chuckle. 

The next few days Peeta and I are constantly running around Dandy, getting up at odd hours of the night to calm Dandy’s cries and give her what she wants whether it’s a feed or just a cuddle. Although I’m beyond tired and have no time to go hunting anymore I wouldn’t regret Dandy one bit, she’s the best part of our lives and all we ever talk about. 

“I’m home! And I have a guest!” I hear Peeta call out, I stay on the couch folding clothes, trying not to be annoyed that Haymitch decided to join without planning first but my eyes widen when Peeta enters holding two cases, my mother by his side

”Mom?” I look at her extremely shocked but immediately feel guilt because she didn’t hear from me that she has a granddaughter 

“Hello, Katniss” she smiles 

“She’s staying on business for a few days. It’s okay for her to stay here, right?” Peeta says giving me a knowing look, I give a tight smile 

“Of course” I reply 

“I’ll set up your room, Lily” Peeta tells her 

“Thank you, Son” she replies, he smiles before going up the stairs 

“It’s a lovely home, Katniss...” she smiles 

“Thank you... you can sit if you like” I gesture to the couch I’m sitting on and she accepts my invitation 

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m bothering you... intruding. Peeta said that it wouldn’t be a problem” she says 

“Your not. I just... wasn’t expecting you. I guess... you know? About our baby?” I ask, she nods 

“I do. Don’t worry, I understand why I wasn’t told. I haven’t been the best mother” she admits

”You’re still my mother. I was just nervous... you’d... not want to come back here... I mean you moved to the Capitol” I reply 

“Of course I would’ve come back... it just hurts when there’s too many memories. I’m ready to change that though, I’m ready to make memories that will make it easier” she admits, I look over my shoulder to see Peeta holding Dandy, he paces her to me before I lay her in my mother’s arms 

“Let’s start now” I reply before I begin to tell her everything about her granddaughter

* * *

“Here she comes! Dandelion Mellark approaching the finishing line of the baby crawling race in Panem with daddy cheering on!” Peeta says playfully on his hands and knees on our front garden as Dandy giggles, crawling after him. The two couldn’t be closer, they both adore each other, whenever Dandy is upset she almost always wants her daddy. It doesn’t make me mad or jealous because it makes my heart flutter, it’s something Peeta has always dreamed of. 

My mother visits often. She’s re-stationed in Four, closer but she still can’t live here. When she visits, she brings things for Dandy, she even brought her a stuffed toy goat that looks just like Prim’s, Dandy never goes anywhere without it.

Dandy is seven-months-old and already shows a lot of personality. She’s always smiling and laughing, showing off the two bottom teeth she’s already grown. She will generally go to anyone, she really enjoys Haymitch around, mostly because she tends to pull his hair or hit his leg with her tiny hand which, obviously, is very much amusing. 

“I’ve got to admit... you’re extremely attractive as a father” I smile as Peeta sits next to me on the bench, Dandy reaches out to me and I take her so she can sit on my lap 

“Almost as attractive you are as a mother” he grins 

“I didn’t know having a child would feel like this... a good feeling. I feel like I’m finally whole” I admit 

“That’s exactly how I feel. My life couldn’t be filled with anymore content than it is right now” he sighs, putting his arm over my shoulder, I lean into him with a smile, agreeing completely with his words. 

* * *

“Peeta. Where are you taking us?” I chuckle as we walk through the forest, at night, the moon being the only source of light 

“Well, I want to do something for your birthday. Just us two” he replies 

“What about Dandy?” I ask

”Haymitch will do fine. Dandy is old enough to be around others we know when we’re wanting to go somewhere” he chuckles. We stop and I gasp seeing where we are, we’re at the lake, there’s a big blanket on the soft grass, a bright gas lamp sitting at the bottom of the blanket, providing light to see. Peeta takes my hand before sitting me down on the blanket.

“Dinner under the starts by one of your favourite places” Peeta announces, opening the basket to take out two glasses, bubbly alcohol from the Capitol and two wrapped up bowls

”This is the best champagne in the Capitol and plum-rabbit stew, your favourite” he grins handing me a still warm bowl, freshly baked bread and spoon

”This is all amazing, Peeta. Really romantic” I reply 

“You deserve it. Here” he says handing me a glass. “To our future together. Forever and always” he toasts 

“Forever and always” I reply, we both sip on the liquor, I’m surprised at the sweet fruity taste it has to it. We both talk about our day and about happy memories, sharing kisses in between talks. I hold off talking about how I desperately want another baby because I know Peeta has said Dandy is all for him... Dandy is enough for me too but I have an urge to extend our little family.

“Do you want to go for a swim?” I randomly ask

”What? We can’t, we don’t have anything to swim in” he chuckles, I drink the rest of my drink before standing and undressing until I’m completely naked

”Well, _I’m_ going to go for a swim. You can stay here, while I’m naked in the water” I shrug before jumping into the cool water, as I come up to the surface Peeta is already half way undressed which makes me grin, I swim to the piles of different positioned rocks, looking up at the full moon. 

He jumps in and swims up to me, pulling me against him. His body radiates off warmth and I’m immediately pulling him closer. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you...” I start, he raises his eyebrow in question

”I know Dandy is enough for you... I just... don’t think our family is complete yet. By next year Dandy will be in school... I want that for us again” I admit, his smile is big 

“You want another baby?” He asks, I nod 

“It’s funny that the shoe is on the other foot now” he teases, I hit his chest, causing him to chuckle

”You’ve given me so much, Katniss. You’ve forgiven me when I didn’t deserve it, got close to me again when I didn’t deserve it. You married me even though you said it’s something you’d never do and you’ve given me Dandy which was another thing you said you’d never do” he tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear with a smile 

“Nothing I give you can compare to what you’ve given me. I only said Dandy was enough for me so you didn’t feel like you had to give me more children. Hell, I’d give you a hundred children if you asked” he explains, I smile 

“Is that a yes?” I ask 

“A thousand times a yes” he replies, joining our lips together, he walks me backwards so I’m against the rock 

“We’ve never had water sex. This should be interesting” Peeta grins putting his lips on mine and thrusting his hips. 

“You two are animals” Haymitch grumbles as Peeta and I walk into our house 

“What do you mean?” Peeta asks with a confused look, Haymitch looks to Dandy who looks back at him

“Your parents are animals, Sweetheart” he says

”I know, Grandpa Haymitch” Dandy giggles, he raises his eyebrow

”How so?” He asks, looking to Peeta and I 

“Sometimes, their door won’t open and mommy and daddy play animals. They make animal sounds like this” she makes a groaning sound, I look to Peeta who’s face looks as mine feels

”Interesting... you know, I’ll pay you if you tell me everything your parents do that I can use against them” he tells our daughter who continues to colour 

“Like what?” She asks 

“Like when they—“ 

“Okay! Thanks a lot for visiting, Grandpa Haymitch! It’s getting late” Peeta interrupts him, Dandy hugs Haymitch and he kisses the top of her head 

“Stay alive, Sweetheart” he chuckles before getting up and winking at Peeta and I then leaving, that had to be the most embarrassing situation I’ve ever been in. 

“What are you drawing?” Peeta asks sitting next to Dandy

”Us. That’s mommy and that’s you, Daddy” she smiles, I look over her to see her drawing, a drawing that is extremely good for a four-year-old 

“What am I holding?” Peeta chuckles 

“A rolling pin! To use for baking” she replies

”Don’t forget. To bat away boys” he tells her. “No boyfriends, remember?” He adds 

“It’s okay, Daddy. I can be with you. Then I’ll be with mommy too” she replies

”That sounds like a plan. You promise me?” He asks 

“I promise” Dandy replies, Peeta looks at me triumphantly 

“Hold your horses. She’s yet to grow up” I chuckle massaging his shoulders while leaning against his ear 

“Your turn to put her to bed. I’ll be in our bedroom... getting ready for a shower” I whisper, kissing his neck, I then go upstairs after saying goodnight to Dandy, awaiting Peeta who was extremely quick. 

* * *

“Prime example on why you both are a bunch of animals” Haymitch grumbles, pointing to my visible round belly, I roll my eyes and keep my head laying on Peeta’s shoulder 

“Oh! Leave them be, Haymitch! I’m happy that I’ll have another grand baby” mom says as she sits on the floor drawing with Dandy 

“This is when you say something, Boy” Haymitch grumbles

”I’m sorry Haymitch but I’m over run by women. I live with them too. I don’t want to sleep on the couch anytime soon” Peeta grins as Dandy climbs into his lap, laying her head on his chest so she’s facing me 

“Mommy. I need to tell a secret” she whispers and I move closer 

“What’s that, Darling?” I whisper back, she motions me closer until our noses are touching 

“I love you” she whispers, I smile brightly and kiss the top of her nose 

“I love you, too. So, so much, Little Duck” I reply, she then moves to my lap to hug me, I look up at Peeta who’s smiling at me 

Haymitch stays for lunch before leaving and my mom leaves not long after. Ever since mom has been visiting frequently, she stays with Hazelle seeing as Hazelle’s children are all grown up and out of the house, mom decided that she wanted us to have our own family space, which works out because she has a great relationship with Hazelle.

When mom isn’t here, I tend to visit Hazelle seeing as her children live in other Districts, Dandy loves visiting Hazelle. She loved it when Hazelle showed her how to knit, it wasn’t something Dandy liked doing herself but she loves it when she receives knitted things from Hazelle. 

Something Dandy is good at though is understanding medicines and healing, as well as hunting which I was really proud of. It’s something her and my mom bond over, she made my mom cry once because she said she wants to be just like Prim when she grows up, it made me cry to... stupid hormones. 

“I never thought I’d have this” I admit as Peeta and I sway around the living room to the music playing from our player that provides music for us from the Capitol

”Have what?” He asks 

“ _This_. A husband who I’d want to be with. Children who I adore, children that I can’t see life without. Children that you gave me. The family I’ve always imagined” I reply, he kisses my cheek 

“I can’t imagine being with anyone else then you. You’re my everything, Katniss” he says, my pull him in for a kiss, running through his freshly cut hair 

“It’s definitely going to be one hell of an adventure in our future, Peeta Mellark” I reply 

“That it will be” 

* * *

I look down at my son with a smile. Rye River Mellark. It was a much easier process this time around, more so because I was much more comfortable having my mom helping to deliver him and Rye himself made the process quick, much quicker than Dandy was. 

“Mommy?” I look to the doorway where Dandy stands, Peeta behind her 

“Come here, Little Duck” I motion her over, she walks further into the room and climbs on our bed, Peeta joins us after shutting the door

”Is it a girl or boy?” She asks, sitting next to me 

“A boy. This is your little brother, Rye River” I tell her, she takes his hand and he wraps it around her finger, she smiles at Peeta and I 

“Can I hold him, Mommy?” She asks

”Of course you can” I smile. I lay Rye in her arms, helping her hold him comfortably. She gets the hang of it quickly and didn’t hand him back until he got too heavy for her arms. 

Dandy refuses to sleep in her room and wanted to sleep with Peeta and I. Neither of us objected, she even slept through Rye crying through the night which was surprising.

”Tell you what, you and Peeta make cute babies” Haymitch admits as he holds Rye who sleeps in his arms 

“Tell us something we don’t know” I reply 

“Be careful with my brother, Haymitch” Dandy scowls

”Don’t worry, Sweetheart. I’ll be careful” he grins, I watch as Haymitch looks at our son, his eyes are filled with true happiness, much more happiness than before. 

* * *

I look at Dandy sitting with Rye, reading one of his favourite books with him. The train starts to push forward and moves away from the station. Going to the Capitol is the last thing that I want to do but Peeta reassured me that we’re only spending one full day there, neither of us want to be there. 

I started freaking out this morning because all of the horrid memories that the Capitol holds for me. I find it silly that I’m freaking out over a place that Peeta has the worst memories of, my problems are minor compared to Peeta’s. 

“You okay?” He asks, kissing my hand 

“I’m just... I feel silly for reacting the way I did. You had it harder in the Capitol, torture and hijacking. My sister died, it hurt but... you went through hell” I reply 

“Me? Katniss, I went through hell, that’s for sure but you lost the only person who was with you throughout your life, you raised Prim. You saw her die. What I went through in the Capitol, when Prim died, you felt the pain I felt, the pain you felt mentally is how I felt physically. We both went through hell, it felt the same. It’s okay to not want to go back, don’t think it’s not okay to feel like you went through hell just like I did” he says, kissing my lips

”Look across from you” he whispers in my ear, I look at our children giggling with each other which causes me to smile 

“Those two love you. Just as much as I do. We both went through hell but we kept going. This is where it led us” he adds. 

It’s sunset by the time we arrive in the Capitol. Effie wasn’t impressed when she first met Rye who yanked off her wig to put it on his own head. Effie gave him a huge lecture about manners, Rye being the three-year-old he is had no idea what she was talking about and instead hid his face against my neck to hide his laugh, Effie scolded Dandy who giggled but she hid behind Peeta, knowing that he wouldn’t let Effie lecture her, Dandy was right because Peeta gave her a daring look, Dandy looked at me with a cheeky grin, I just winked back at her. 

Effie let us stay in the living centre that she now owns. It’s weird being back in the Capitol, so much is so different but yet some things are still the same. I’ve been anxious the entire time we’ve gotten off that train, I could hardly concentrate throughout dinner because of my overthinking. 

_I look around, I’m by myself. I’m outside Snow’s mansion, it’s like it was when the first set of bombs went off. That’s when I see her... Prim tending to bomb victims. It’s all happening again._

_“Prim...” I say under my breath, I walk closer_

_“Prim!” I scream, she looks at me_

_”Katniss?!” She calls back, I start running towards her, the distance stays the same... I can’t get to her_

_“Primrose!” She stands but before she could start running the second bomb goes off, my heart drops. I then get to her, I hold her limp body in my arms, I cry and scream for her to come back to me_

_“Don’t leave me again, Little Duck” I cry. The scene changes, I’m standing in Snow’s white rose garden, no one around, that’s until I hear their voices_

_“Mommy...” their voices are filled with fear, I slowly turn around, two Peacekeepers’ hold back Dandy and Rye, Snow in front, a snake-like grin on his face_

_“It’s going to be okay. Don’t be afraid” I tell my children before glaring at Snow_

_“Let them go” I tell him_

_“Now, why would I do that?” He replies_

_“Their... they’re innocent children. You have me, let them go” I scowl_

_“I warned you, Miss Everdeen. You didn’t believe me when I said that I would begin another war. This is the price you need to pay” he waves his hand, I get restrained by a Peacekeeper who I fight against, Snow moves so I can see my children, the fear in their faces, the Peacekeepers behind them pull out their guns_

_“No! No! Stop! Kill me! Kill me!” I cry desperately, two gunshots echo and their small bodies fall to the ground, I fall to the ground and crawl over to them_

_“Dandy... Rye... wake up” I cry_

_“Wake up!” I scream, I hold their bodies as I cry, why is this not ending?_

_”Katniss” I look down and I’m still in the garden, Dandy and Rye, limply in my lap, I turn and my heart shatters, Peeta, on his knees and looking like he was when he returned from the Capitol, when I first saw him in District Thirteen_

_“Peeta” I whimper and crawl over to him but the forcefield from the Games blocks us from getting to each other_

_“He killed them. I couldn’t stop him” I cry_

_”I know. You’re an amazing mother Katniss, you’re just as amazing as my wife. I love you. Know that I love you, so much” he says, tears falling down his face, I press my hand against the barrier_

_“Not you too. Please... this needs to stop” I cry_

_“I love you. I can’t lose you” I add_

_”I’m sorry, Katniss. Forgive me” he cries. A Peacekeeper approaches from him, pulling out a gun_

_“I lo—“ the loud shot rings in the garden, I’m soon surrounded by the bodies of Prim, my children and Peeta, I can’t get out_

_“No!” I scream, that’s all I do, scream and cry, wanting to get out of this nightmare._

“Katniss! Katniss! Wake up!” I bolt up screaming, I look around to the unfamiliar room, I look to see Peeta’s worried face then I start crying, he pulls me to him 

“Shhh. I know, I got one too. It wasn’t real” he rubs my back until I stop crying, once I’m calmed there’s a soft knock at the door. Peeta gets out of bed to answer the door, he opens it wider, Dandy walks in holding Rye’s hand, both frowning 

“We heard you screaming, Mommy” Dandy frowns, I open my arms which causes them both to climb onto the bed, I hold them close... their bodies are warm 

“I’m okay now. It was a terrible nightmare. You two and daddy are safe. That’s all that matters” I smile 

“Was it about The Hunger Games?” Dandy asks, she doesn’t know what they are just yet but knows that Panem was much more different when Peeta and I were younger and that we played a big part in that part of history... 

“A little bit. Don’t you worry, I’m okay” I tell her, kissing her forehead 

“Can we sleep with you and daddy?” Rye asks as Peeta climbs back into our bed 

“I’d want nothing more” I smile, they both climb under the covers, immediately falling asleep, Peeta and I join hands over our two precious children 

“You know what my nightmare was?” I ask, he nods 

“How?” I ask 

“Because, we’ve been married for a long time. Also, my nightmare was the same thing. Something I never want to relive again” he replies looking at Dandy and Rye 

“I don’t want us to ever come back here, Peeta. We can’t come back here” I whisper 

“We won’t. Not again” he replies, kissing my hand. 

* * *

“Welcome, here we come together to remember the days where we weren’t unified. Twenty-three years ago, lives were lost but that was also when Panem became a new nation” Paylor announces, I look to Peeta who gives me a reassuring smile 

“It’s been an honour being in charge of Panem. Helping it become a better place. I have said my piece, now it is time for someone much better with words than I am to speak, Peeta Mellark” Peeta walks up to the stage, smiling at Paylor before standing in front of the microphone 

“Many meaningful lives were lost. The ones that I knew personally are the ones that stuck with me all these years later. First, Finnick Odair” I look to Annie and watch as Flynn takes her hand in comfort 

“Finnick was my friend when no one else would. He defended and helped me on numerous occasions. He helped me get back to myself, not entirely but I got in control... I never got to thank him” Peeta then looks towards me 

“Primrose Everdeen and Rue. Both were too young, barely lived... both incredibly close to my wife, Katniss. I didn’t personally know Rue but she meant a good deal to Katniss. I knew Prim, she was innocent and pure, I would’ve loved to really have her around as my sister, be an aunt to her niece and nephew but... she was taken... Rue was taken. No mercy was shown” 

“River Everdeen. The father of my wife. I met him a few times when I was little. He was a great man who didn’t deserve to die the way or age that he did. He was important to Katniss and wish he were here today” he says

”My parents and brothers... they died in the bombing of District Twelve. I was only close with one of my brothers and my dad but didn’t mean that I didn’t love my mom and other brother. I want nothing but for them all to be alive” I smile at him, hoping he has the strength to go on 

“Those lives mean something. They may be gone but they’ll live on in our hearts. I see my family and my wife’s family in our children. Our children will know of these brave people who had died tragically but will be reminded that every single one of them, has meaning. Thank you” he nods before sitting back down, he kisses my cheek before turning his attention to Paylor.

We don’t get back to Twelve well into the night. Peeta carries Dandy while I carry Rye through the town. No one is around, not even the Peacekeepers. The town is quiet but neither of us mind, not one little bit.

We get home finally and we tuck in our children, warmly in their beds. I join Peeta in our room, he sits on the edge of our bed, his tie undone, looking down at his bare feet. He looks up when he hears me approaching, I straddle his lap and press our foreheads together.

“I never thanked you... for loving me. For giving me this life. My dad will be happy knowing that you take care of me like a man should. Thank you, for being the man that I’ve always needed” I whisper 

“I can’t thank you enough. You’ve made my dreams come true. I love you, Katniss” he smiles 

“I love you. My dandelion in the spring” I reply kissing him while unbuttoning his shirt. 


	3. Lucky Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta finding themselves after their not so great pasts. Who better to set them up then their own kids?

“Would you stop looking at your phone. It’s really annoying” Johanna scowls but I can’t help it. I know Prim is responsible, I trust her with my whole entire heart to look after him but this is the first time that I’m leaving Ethan alone for longer than an hour...

”Sorry. I can’t help it” I scowl

”Eh. You’ve gotten soft since you’ve become a mom” she grumbles, I roll my eyes and turn my attention to the room of strangers, being in a hotel bar wasn’t my ideal weekend but when my boss told me that I needed to go out of town, it was hard to take in at first seeing as I won’t be home till early Sunday evening, I especially hate having to leave Ethan, even with someone I trust deeply.

Since Ethan was born, he never left my side. Having him before the last year of college was tough, Ethan’s father and I were in a relationship for only a couple of months which was why I was scared to tell him about Ethan, in my head I thought Ethan, although not planned, would’ve changed brought us closer, that wasn’t the case. Telling Ethan’s father I was pregnant had him breaking my heart in half, right in front of me. He ignored me the entire year. After graduation I never saw him again. 

I struggled... that whole year I spent juggling the weight of school and motherhood alone. It felt rewarding, walking up that stage, seeing my sister and mother who had Ethan on her lap, happily squealing as I walked on stage. 

I look down at my phone as it buzzes on the table, I look to Johanna who raises her eyebrow before rolling her eyes as I lift my phone, I smile at the picture. 

_Movie date night with my favourite dude_

My phone is snatched from my hand, my eyes snap to Johanna who turns off my phone, putting it in her bag. 

“Hey! Give me my phone back” I scowl 

“I don’t think so. This is your first night without a kid around, Brainless. Tonight is the night to have a grown man in your bed, instead of a child who had nightmares” she replies 

“I find nothing wrong with making my son a priority” I say, drinking the last of my drink

”Never said there was anything wrong with that. I mean... shit, I love that kid. Listen... I’m not saying to... find a long term relationship. Come on, Katniss. Live a little” Johanna suggests, the nods her head before getting up and walking away

”Two o’clock. Don’t blow it, Everdeen” I look in the direction she was suggesting to see a guy laughing with another man, he must sense me looking because he turns and looks at me... wow... I look down and play with the chipped wooden bar bench. 

“This seat taken?” I look to see the man from before 

“No. You can sit if you want” I reply 

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asks 

“Sure” I smile, he motions for the bartender then orders two drinks, I look over my shoulder to meet Jo’s eyes. ‘Take the bull by the horns’ she mouths, her usual catchphrase which makes me roll my eyes and turn back around 

“So, what brings you to Ohio?” He asks 

“Business. I work for Abernathy’s Environmental Park. I’m leading a conference, delivering why Abernathy Park should stay” I reply 

“Wow. You must excel in your job for your boss to send you” he says

“Well, my boss is lazy to start off with so I wasn’t surprised when he asked my friend and I. Do you live here?” I ask

“Yes and no... I’m here for a farewell/bachelor party. I’m moving in a few days and my best friend is having his bachelor party tonight” he says, gesturing to the group of rowdy guys. We talk, drink and repeat the two. I laugh at his jokes while putting my hand on his shoulder, he occasionally puts his finger tips on my waist as I talk more about my job. 

We push through his hotel room already undressing. I feel like a teenager, I’m a mother to a  six year old boy... that doesn’t stop me from running my hands down his toned body, all the way to his belt that keeps his jeans up. 

I lay on the bed, completely naked and kissing a man who’s name I don’t know. I say a silent thanks when he grabs a condom, handsome... toned... smart, how is this guy single? I dig my nails into his back as he thrusts his hips. For the first time in years, I feel young again.

* * *

”Mommy!” I chuckle as my six-year-old hugs my legs 

“Hey there, Munchkin” I smile, picking him up and kissing his cheek 

“Aunty Prim and I are making dinner!” He squeals as I walk us further into our home, I walk into the kitchen where my sister moves around the kitchen, she turns with a smile, even in an oversized t-shirt, sweatpants and messy bun, she looks gorgeous and nothing like me... how are we sisters?

”Lasagne and salad is on the menu. Also, dessert from the new Mellark bakery that just opened” Prim grins, showing the white box with cerulean blue strips on it, I smile at my sister 

“Thank you so much for your help, Little Duck. I hope this hasn’t interfered with school” I say

“Oh no. It’s fine, I had one lecture on Saturday but they had a kid centre for Ethan so it turned out perfectly” she replies, I smile again at how much my sister is my rock.

The week goes by fast and before I know it, I’m watching as all the children pile into the big building. I turn to look into the back seat, Ethan looks at the big building with wariness, he looks to me as if wanting me to start the car back up and drive him the hell away but we both know I can’t. 

“Why can’t I stay with you, Mommy?” He asks

”Because, Baby, I’ve got work. It’ll be sooo boring. I wish I could do the fun things in school” I reply, pretending to whine like he sometimes makes a habit of, he giggles 

“Will you walk me in, Mommy?” He asks 

“Of course. Come on” I reply unstrapping my seat belt, taking any chance I can to be with my boy.

The day is long, I’m constantly hiking, cleaning and trying to find new plants that have not yet been discovered. The whole day I’m hoping Ethan is settling in okay, that he’s making some friends, I know all last year he was too shy and very much kept to himself, something we’ve been working on over the Summer.

I pick up Ethan at school who’s in a rather better mood than he was this morning. It isn’t odd but I am curious at the sudden change in mood. 

“How was school?” I finally ask as I drive us home

“Fun! I made a new friend! Her name is Sophie! She just moved here, can I have a play date with Sophie?! Her daddy gave me this” he says waving a card around. He tells me about the fun stuff he done at school and the new friend he made, how they sat next to each other and shared their lunch. Once I pull into the garage of our townhouse, I take the card from Ethan before he goes bouncing inside. 

_Was in a rush so couldn’t stay and wait. Here’s my number so we can sort out details, call or text 1-432-692-3535 :)_

I have to smile a little then turn the card over,  _Mellark’s Bakery_ , I guess what better time to get this sorted then now? So I type the number and send a message. 

_Hi. This is Ethan’s mom. I’m fine with whatever weekend, we’re pretty boring haha_

I shut off my phone then stuff it in my pocket. Just as I get inside my phone pings, I set my bag on the counter before opening my phone 

_Hello! I was thinking this weekend? Actually, Sophie was thinking. I can have it at my place? I’m Peeta Mellark by the way :)_

_This weekend is good. Text me your address and time. I’m Katniss Everdeen_

He sends back the details and I go tell Ethan about his upcoming play date which he started to plan for immediately which was amusing.

The week drags on and as if my weekend couldn’t get worse, I got called in for work on Saturday. I texted Sophie’s dad who insisted he’ll still have Ethan over which was sweet of him to do. So, I head to his home in the late morning, Ethan in his car seat, hardly keeping still and bouncing with energy.

We get to the house and I have to marvel in the beautiful two story house with a white picket fence, grass a healthy green and soft and to finish it up all sorts of plants and little trees are planted. Holy crap... his wife must be a landscaper or something because this is one immaculate front garden.

I hold Ethan’s hand as we walk to the front door, I press the doorbell. I smile when I hear a faint ‘ _Daddy! They’re here!_ ’ It’s a few moments until we hear some clicking and the turn of the doorknob. My eyes widen when I come face to face to the man who’s been a frequent visitor in my dreams... 

“Oh my god...” I breathe out 

“It’s you...” he says, Ethan tugs on my hand, pulling me out of my shock 

“Right... uh... um... Ethan has no allergies and eats anything... thank you for, uh, doing this” I tell him 

“Um... no problem” he replies, I glance to his left hand quickly and see it bare... no ring. Divorced? I pause my racing thoughts and kneel down to Ethan’s level 

“Now, you be good for Mr Mellark. I’ll be back later to pick you up. Have fun with Sophie. I love you, Baby” I say kissing Ethan’s cheek and hugging him 

“I’ll be good! I promise!” He smiles when he sees Sophie, she’s got blonde bouncy curls and eyes like her father’s

”Come on, Ethan!” She squeals dragging him inside, I look back to Peeta 

“So, I uh... better head off. My shift starts soon” I tell him and he nods 

“I’ll see you later on tonight” I give a little awkward smile before turning and leaving, my head filling with thoughts. I tell Johanna immediately as I walked in, I don’t know why because she just pissed herself laughing, something that had me scowling the whole day. 

Knowing who’s house I’m at this time, makes my heart race. How do I face the man that I fooled around with? I pull down my visor and look into the small mirror, my make-up still intact but I add some lip gloss. What am I doing? He doesn’t have a ring on but he could be engaged or have a girlfriend, both are highly possible. 

With a sigh, I get out of my car and lock it before walking to the house. I look to my right to see a porch swing hanging that has two dolls laying on it, it makes me smile at how much of a home he’s seem to have made it. I work up the courage to knock on the hard wood door, it doesn’t take long for it to be opened, revealing Peeta. God... I forgot how attractive he is. 

“Come on in. Ethan is still playing upstairs with Sophie” he chuckles as he walks over to the staircase, shouting to his daughter that I’m here, causing her to shout back for him to give them five more minutes, being sure to shout a please

”I’m fine with coming back later. Wouldn’t want to interrupt their play” I reply 

“It’s okay. I was just in the kitchen having some tea, if you’d like to join me?” He asks

”Oh no, I wouldn’t want to intrude” I answer 

“Not at all, come on” he says, I follow him into the kitchen which is also beautifully designed, there has to be a woman of the house because there’s no way a guy has this good of a taste unless he’s a designer or gay, both of which I don’t think he is

”Brownie? Tea? Both?” He asks

”Sure, thank you” I smile and he nods, I sit at the counter and watch as he boils the kettle then gets out a mug, setting it on the marbled counter, I take this chance to subtly find out about his relationship status 

“That’s a beautiful garden outside. Your girlfriend has an eye for beauty” I tell him, at first I see a flash of something in his eyes but it’s gone quickly, he chuckles 

“That was me. It’s just Sophie and I” he replies... interesting... 

“Oh? Well, it’s a beautiful garden” I smile 

“Thank you. So, how old were you when you had Ethan?” He asks

”I was twenty when I got pregnant and I was twenty-one when I had him. What about you when Sophie was born?” I ask

”Well, I was a year older than her mother so I was twenty-one when she got pregnant and twenty-two when she had Sophie” he replies, he takes out the sugar after pouring milk into my tea 

“No thank you. I don’t have sugar in my tea” I say, this for some reason makes him smile 

“I don’t either. Milk evens out the bitterness” he replies 

“That’s what I always say too” we look at each other with smiles, I take a sip on my tea as Peeta puts a perfectly cut brownie on a plate 

“So, how was he?” I ask 

“Amazing. I had to try quite a bit for him to talk to me instead of whispering into Sophie’s ear. He’s a good kid. I can tell he really loves you, you were all he talked about at lunch. I understand why” Peeta grins, I look down as the heat goes to my cheeks, how can he do this to me so effortlessly? 

“That’s good. I try to teach him to use his manners and be polite. Sorry about the shyness, that’s still a work in progress” I sigh

”It’s perfectly fine. I mean I didn’t expect him to immediately be comfortable around me” he replies sipping on his own tea, the two children walk in, cutting our conversation short

”Momma!” Ethan runs over and jumps, I catch him and set him in my lap, I kiss all over his beautiful face 

“I missed you! Look at you! You’ve grown half an inch!” I pretend frown which causes him to giggle 

“Peeta made us Mac ‘N Cheese! It was better than yours!” Leave it to my six-year-old to be brutally honest 

“Wow. Way to boost my self esteem” I reply sarcastically, I look to Peeta who holds his daughter, looking at us in amusement 

“Well, we’ve gotta go, Munchkin. We’ve got to get some food shopping done” I say. “So you might want to get your shoes” I tell him, he slides off my lap and scurries away, I turn to Peeta who now has his daughter on his back

”You guys haven’t officially met. Soph, this is Katniss, Ethan’s Mom. Katniss, my princess daughter Sophie” Peeta introduces

“Hi Katniss!” Sophie says confidently

“Hello, Sophie” I chuckle as she casually hangs from behind him, Ethan comes running in with his shoes on. Peeta walks us to the door, Sophie continues to hang from behind him as she says a goodbye to Ethan who makes his way to the car 

“Maybe another play date?” Peeta asks, it surprises me but I can’t say anything but yes when I see his daughters eyes light up, oh boy... I think I’m in trouble. 

* * *

Over the the next few weeks Ethan and Sophie’s friendship grows which means I see Peeta more and more. It made my heart skip when I got his call saying that Sophie will be attending Ethan’s birthday party. I decided that having a family party was the best option seeing as Ethan’s only friend in school is Sophie so far, it was hard deciding whether it was a good idea to let Ethan talk me into having Sophie sleepover, Peeta was all for it which made me fill with relief. 

Ethan welcomes everyone as they walk in but isn’t yet socialising, waiting for his friend to turn up. It amuses my parents at his new behaviour, I do have Johanna to keep me busy about Peeta, how she thinks it’s insane him and I have stayed friends this long. It’s not long until Peeta shows up with Sophie in front of him, her hair down in its usual curls, something I’ve noticed is all she’s ever worn. 

“Ethan!” She squeals 

“Sophie!” He squeals back, they hop in a circle giggling. Peeta walks over to me and we share a quick hug, careful not to squish the two boxes in his hands, I take him to where everyone is, introducing them all to him

“Peeta, this is my friend Johanna, her husband Blight and their son Mason is with Ethan somewhere, this is my little sister Primrose, my cousin Gale and his wife Madge, my uncle Mark and his wife Hazelle, that’s Rory and the other two, Vick and Posy, are in the other room. This is Haymitch, my boss and neighbour and most importantly these are my parents William and Lily Everdeen” I introduce, Peeta smiles at everyone as they’re all introduced

“Nice to meet you both. I’m Peeta Mellark” he smiles 

“Yeah. Katniss here only ever talks about you” Johanna grins, winking at me, I scowl in return 

“Ignore her. She thrives on awkward moments” I say still looking at Johanna, warning her to embarrass me more 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Peeta” Mom says with an inviting smile 

“You too. I uh... I brought the cake you asked for. I know you said I didn’t have to but I got Ethan a present” Peeta smiles handing me the boxes, I place the cake one on the table then I open it, I smile at the cake. A real life looking baseball field with figurines standing in place, a number seven candle standing in the middle of the field then Ethan’s name around the side of the cake

”Peeta, this is amazing!” I say, this causes everyone to gather around, them too admiring the cake 

“How long did this take you?” Hazelle asks 

“Only a couple of days” Peeta replies 

“Only?” Dad questions 

“I get a lot of cake orders. Some take weeks to do” Peeta replies 

“It’s impressive work” Dad says sipping his beer. The day goes on and Peeta fits in perfectly, talking to everyone, impressing them all. His affections towards Ethan don’t go unnoticed either, so much so that Prim catches me in the kitchen as I set the cake up

”So, you and Peeta are just friends?” She asks 

“Yeah, good friends” I reply 

“It seems that way” I look at her to see her grinning 

“What?” I ask 

“Oh, nothing. Just that you’re extremely blind and oblivious to the fact that A. He wants you, B. You want him too and C. He’s amazing with Ethan. There are many points I can name” Prim replies

”Come on. We’re just friends, that’s all” I reply lighting the candle, she rolls her eyes and walks off to turn off the lights, how does Prim know he wants me? How does she know that I want him? Am I really that obvious... shit, maybe Peeta knows. I watch as both Ethan and Sophie sit on his lap, for a second I forgot that we’re friends, for a second I thought we were together the way I want us to be, wow... what’s he doing to me?

Everyone leaves and Peeta insists on staying behind to help clean up. Once he does, he joins me in tucking in the kids who are fast asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Is it weird that I don’t want him to go?

”Did you maybe... want to stay? Have a glass of wine in the living room?” I ask, god if he says no I’m going to be so humiliated 

“I’d love to” he smiles. I reach up to the cupboards out of Ethan’s reach, taking out two of the many never used wine glasses. I also go into the fridge, taking out a bottle of wine before taking Peeta into the living room. We sit on the couch as I pour us each a glass of wine, I hand Peeta his before sitting back, sipping on mine 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Is Sophie’s Mom still in her life?” I ask 

“I mean, not in the way you think. Delly and I were best friends since we were in diapers. Growing up it was like it was expected of us. I asked her out to my senior Prom which was the night we were each other firsts. Our romantic relationship was like our friendship only it wasn’t weird to kiss each other” I watch at his facial expression, no bitterness behind it 

“I was the first to go off to college. It was hard, having a long distance relationship but it got easier when she started at a college an hour away from mine. Delly getting pregnant was a surprise but thankfully I had an apartment and by then the bakery was handed down to me. Delly was going through her last year of college pregnant but I was with her the entire way”

“We stayed together until Sophie was six-months-old. We realised, our relationship wasn’t something that should be romantically explored anymore, it wasn’t fair to either of us and especially Sophie. We didn’t go to court for custody because we sorted out the days we’d have her. After we broke up, it was like we were never dating, the only reminder was Soph but she kept us close and we were back to being best friends after a while” he smiles before taking a big gulp of wine

“It was when Sophie was four... Delly she...uh... she had an asthma attack, a bad one. So bad that she was in a coma for weeks. It was hard... especially for Sophie. After a long time of hospital visits and no improvement on Delly’s part, we all agreed that she no longer suffers. It was a hard day turning off her life support. She was her parents only child and told me they didn’t want to see Sophie who resembled too much of what they lost” he finishes, pouring another glass

“Wow... I’m sorry I asked. I just...” I can’t find the right words to say

“It’s okay. Delly wouldn’t have wanted me to dwell on it forever. I’m over the grief now and the memories of Delly make me smile now. Sophie doesn’t remember much of Delly, only little bits but not a lot. That’s what she’s wished every birthday since Delly died. A mom” he chuckles, I smile then take a sip of the fruity tasting wine

“What’s your story? Is Ethan’s father still in the picture?” He asks, I let out a long sigh, downing the rest of my drink to prepare myself

“I knew deep down that Marvel wasn’t the one for me but I was in a foreign place, I was vulnerable when we met at your typical college party. Marvel was charming, he made me laugh and I thought I was falling in love. I should’ve known he was bad news when he dragged me into a room where we went just to make out. I should’ve found it odd seeing as people were making out everywhere but I was warmed at his moves only being making out, not rushing it” I explain 

“After that, he asked me out, being the stupid girl I was, I said yes. I was blinded by his gifts and kind gestures to realise his avoidance of letting me stay in his dorm room. He hid the avoidance by treating me on dates and making me fall for him in every way possible. He’d call me beautiful and tell me that he loved me” I scowl at the assholes words, looking back I curse my naive self 

“One weekend he took me out on a drive to a hillside. We laid on blankets on the back of his truck looking up at the night sky... that night was the night I initiated the kiss that lead to what I thought was the best night of my college life. That night, Ethan was conceived. I cried when I found out I was pregnant, I thought I knew Marvel would be happy although shocked but happy and like usual I was wrong.”

”I went to his dorm that was open but when I went in, my heart broke... another girl... much prettier girl was on top of him as he laid on the couch. I yelled at him, calling him a pig and running out. He came to my dorm that night explaining that Glimmer was his girlfriend of four years. I reminded him of our time together, what happened as a result. He told me that he wanted to be with Glimmer... that he loved her more than he ever did with me”

”He ignored me, he never once asked me about our baby when I gave birth, never asked to be apart of Ethan’s life. Ignoring the fact that he had the most amazing baby boy. I didn’t care after a while, I was glad actually, I was going to raise Ethan to treat women like they’re a rarity, I refuse to let him be like his father” I finish, drinking the last of my second drink 

“You’ve done just that. Ethan is a great kid. That guy was an ass and didn’t deserve you” Peeta says

“I just... I wanted him to step up at least. I needed the support from him but, he just never gave me a second glance” I reply 

“Some people just aren’t fit for responsibilities as big as parenthood. They also can lack maturity. Cheating is never okay in my opinion” Peeta says, taking my hand, I smile 

“You’re such an amazing guy, Peeta. I wish you came into my life sooner” I sigh 

“I wish I had. If I had you... I’d never let you go” he admits, then his lips are on mine and I don’t hesitate to kiss him back, his lips tasting of the fruity wine. I move to straddle his lap, pressing our bodies together, I moan when his tongue enters my mouth, god... where has he been all this time?

”I’ve wanted you for so long now” he groans as his kisses move to my neck 

“Me too. I want you, Peeta. Tonight” I reply getting off the couch and taking his hand 

“Show me what a real man can do” I smirk, pulling him upstairs and into my room where he didn’t disappoint. 

The next morning I wake up with a tired sigh. I smile when I smell something cooking, last night replays in my head, the way he caressed me, the way he kissed me, the way he had fit in me perfectly... everything about last night was new and exactly what I’ve always wanted. I take a shower before putting on some sweatpants and a plain grey shirt, I feel like having a lazy Sunday. 

I walk downstairs and Ethan is sitting at the table, his hair sticking up everywhere, Sophie next to him, her hair just as messy and both still in their pyjamas. I kiss the top of both their heads before going into the kitchen where Peeta is wearing his clothes from yesterday, he turns after flipping a pancake, I grin at his sex-head, the hair at the back of his head sticking up.

”Well, good morning” he says and I walk over to him, feeling confident and pulling him down for a kiss, I say a silent thanks when he smiles through our kiss before kissing back

”Mmm, a very good morning indeed” he grins, I roll my eyes 

“So... this means...” I trail off, again, not good at finding the words 

“Well, I know I want to be with you, call you my girlfriend. It’s a matter of if you’ll allow it?” He asks 

“I’ll allow it” is all I reply with. I invite Peeta and Sophie to stay for the day, Peeta had to go home and change his clothing for himself before coming back to mine. We also took the chance to tell Ethan and Sophie who just giggled with each other but by the look of Ethan’s face, it seems like they were up to something. 

“Ethan?” I say with a raised eyebrow, I know my son better than I know myself and I know when he’s up to something

”That’s what me and Sophie were trying to do” he replies guiltily 

”Do what?” Peeta asks, his gaze on his daughter 

“When we first became friends I said that I wish I had a mommy and Ethan said he wished he had a daddy. We both wanted each other’s mommy or daddy” Sophie admits, so our own children set us up... I would be telling them that they shouldn’t be doing that, only if it wasn’t so amusing, Peeta nor I could be mad, mostly because of how much our children wanted the missing parent in their lives.

We watch movies and I braid Sophie’s hair, she looks cute and she seems to like her new hairstyles scolding Peeta for not knowing how to do hairstyles like I can. Watching Ethan and Sophie both interact together warms my heart, it’s like they’re already brother and sister before we’re even to that point in our relationship but I’m not too worried. 

* * *

“Come on, Willow!” Ethan and Sophie encourage, Peeta and I happily sit on our porch swing of our new house, watching as our one-year-old daughter waddles towards her siblings, falling to her knees half way.

After a year of dating, Peeta and I knew that we couldn’t resist the obvious connection so when he proposed, I didn’t hesitate to say yes. The children of course were over the moon, Ethan asked immediately to be the ring bearer and Sophie the flower girl, that was all I knew how to plan, luckily both my mother and Peeta’s mother knew how to do most of it, they chose multiple options then came to Peeta and I. It was a small but joyous wedding. 

Peeta and I both knew we wanted another baby but it wasn’t until two years of marriage that we tried, I got pregnant straight away. Ethan and Sophie were ecstatic about the news, Ethan didn’t care of the gender but Sophie wanted the baby to be a girl, I deep down wanted the baby to be a girl. 

“Are you happy with having two daughters?” I ask Peeta 

“More than happy. I love my two girls to death. I could be happy if the rest of our children were girls. They’re my little princesses” he grins, it’s true, our children are my husbands weekness, all three are spoilt rotten, Ethan even refers to Peeta as his real father then not long after on Peeta’s birthday, he cried when he saw Ethan’s new name, Ethan Jackson Mellark, I also had Peeta’s name written on Ethan’s birth certificate, it was the happiest moment we’ve experienced, besides Willow being born of course. 

I often enjoy days like these, having Willow sitting in the seat compartment of the shopping cart, babbling away holding her security bunny blanket. My eyes widen when I see a man at the end of the isle looking at the different variety of cereals, I look over my shoulder and see a way out, hoping to god Peeta will turn the corner but it’s too late 

“Well, isn’t this a sight” I scowl at him as he approaches me with a grin

”Marvel” I seethe 

“I mean, if I’m being honest the years have done you well” he says, ignoring my cold response

”I’ve got things to do” I glare at him, I go to push forward but he stops me by putting his hand on the side of the metal cart

”I know I was a dick in college, babe but I want to know my son” he tells me 

“What son?” I ask, pretending to look confused 

“Don’t play games Katniss you know exactly what I mean” he snarls 

“No I don’t think I do” I reply and he grabs my wrist tightly 

“I wi—“ 

“What’s going on here?” I immediately relax feeling Peeta’s hands on my shoulders, I feel safe

”Nothing. He was just confused. Did you get Ethan’s present? I ask 

“Ethan? He’s my son, Katniss. You can’t take him from me” Marvel says, Peeta now notices Marvels grip on my wrist tightening 

“I’d take your hand off my wife if I were you” Peeta says, physically releasing his grip, on protective instinct I take Willow out and hold her close 

“Ethan has a father. The father that he loves and deserves” I tell Marvel, placing a hand on Peeta’s bicep 

“You can’t do that” he snarls 

“Look, you can either carry on shopping or we’ll go get security. Reporting you” Peeta says, Marvel looks between the both of us before huffing 

“Whatever. Don’t want to be in that basterds life anyway” he grumbles stalking away quickly before Peeta could do anything, I kiss the top of Willows dark head then sigh 

“Are you okay?” Peeta frowns rubbing my arm then Willows back before kissing her too

”More than okay because you were here” I smile and he does too, we share a quick kiss before Peeta pushes the cart the rest of the way down the isle and all I can think about is how lucky my life has turned out.


	4. Wouldn’t Change A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta going through a teen pregnancy

Two lines. The equal sign that laughs in my face. I lean back in the CVS toilet cubical, the silent tears running down my face. This can’t be happening... how could I have let this happen? I mean if this had to happen to anyone it had to be me, right? How am I going to tell him? How will I tell my best friend that I’m pregnant with his baby? Fuck... my Mom... his parents... his Mom. I’m screwed. 

_“I just don’t understand why you don’t ask Glimmer McCoy or Delly Cartwright. I’m the girl who scowls a tone and has small tits” I scowl as I put some of my books in my locker_

_“I don’t want to go with Glimmer or Delly. I want to go with you” he replies, I shut my locker door with a sigh, looking into my best friends hopeful cerulean eyes_

_”Fine. We’ll go together” I finally give in, he smiles brightly and kisses my cheek, the gesture makes me blush like always. This year in our senior year, Peeta has started kissing my cheek, something he’s been doing since that extremely drunk make-out session this Summer._

_Telling Madge and Annie about who I was going with... let’s just say their reactions were exactly as expected. Johanna’s reaction wasn’t any less surprising, she just rolled her eyes and threw me a condom which didn’t mortify me as much as it should’ve, I surprised myself by secretly tucking into my back pocket._

_The months fly by, I scowl at the stupid Prom posters and the squealing girls on what dress they should wear. I’ve had to hire out a not so flashy Prom dress due to limitations on money spending between my Mom and I. It’s red at the top then as it goes down it then turns to orange, then yellow, it has a slit on the side of my left leg, finishing a lot higher than I would’ve liked._

_Madge does my make-up and Annie does my hair. Taking it out of its usual braid, and instead pulling it up to a neat bun with a braid around it. I look at myself in Madge’s vanity mirror... I don’t look like myself... I look girly, I don’t know how I feel about this._

_“Is it too late to call it off? Prom isn’t really my scene” I scowl, Madge sits her chin on my shoulder with a smile_

_“You look beautiful. Come on, we’re going to sneak in alcohol so you’ll hardly be sober for it and then it’ll be over then we can go to Finnick’s parents beach house and have a better time. Besides, you’re going with Peeta, your best friend... good looking best friend” Madge grins, I roll my eyes then go over to her closet where my dress hangs, here goes nothing._

_Peeta looks strapping as always. I try to ignore his toned body that wants to be set free, instead, I focus on his gentle touch as he slides the corsage onto my wrist. The flowers match my dress perfectly. I pin on his boutonniere then look at him, I mirror his smile but the moment is interrupted by a flash, I turn to my Mom with a scowl._

_“Come on! Take one together facing me!” She commands, holding up her camera, Peeta chuckles and puts his arm over my shoulder, at the last moment I put my lips on his cheeks just as another flash goes off, my Mom smiles down at the photo_

_“Another! You kiss her cheek this time, Peeta” she smiles, it’s harmless and her intentions are pure but if only she knew that I’ve liked my best friend since we were fourteen... hence the awkwardness when he kisses my cheek_

_”Mom...” I groan but it’s too late, she’s just as stubborn as I am, Peeta presses his lips to my cheek_

_“Smile, Kitty” he mumbles, tickling my sides. I let out a laugh and that’s when my Mom’s camera’s flash goes off_

_“Alright! This time—“_

_“Look at the time. Oh no. We’re going to be late” I interrupt my Mom while pulling Peeta out of Madge’s house_

_”Make good choices!” She calls out but I keep walking, hiding my red face... I look to Peeta who’s looking ahead with a smile. As long as he’s happy, then I am too._

_The night is dreadful, that is until Madge takes out two bottles out from her dress as we sit at our table eating. Apparently they were checking bags for alcohol, Madge hid it under her puffy dress, she tells us that it’s vodka and to not drink too much before the night ends. We secretly take swigs of the liquid... I can never get use to the taste of vodka._

_Johanna pulls out a flask from her bra and drinks from it, offering it to her girlfriend who’s known as Foxface... god knows why. Peeta and I share our bottle with Annie and Finnick then Madge and Gale share theirs with Johanna and Foxface, the night is getting a little less lame._

_“Since when did you know how to slow dance?” I grin and Peeta does too_

_“For a while. What do you think?” He asks as he dips me before bringing me back up_

_“Not bad. Better than me, that’s for sure. I bet you’re good at other things too” I giggle... wow... am I really **that** drunk? Did I really say that? _

_“I-I-does that—are we—“ I cut him off by kissing him_

_“Everdeen! Mellark! Control yourselves!” Our P.E teacher Mr Brutus calls out, causing us to break away. Prom finishes at eleven and we all hop into our Uber’s, Peeta and I in one alone. Due to our drunken state, we don’t care that this guy can see us as I straddle Peeta, as his hands ride up my thigh and the other squeezing my breast._

_We get to the beach house in no time. Couples assigned rooms so Peeta and I were forced to share a room. He presses me against the closed bedroom door, I take off his blazer and he unbuckles his belt and lets his pants fall around his ankles. We spend the next few seconds taking off our shoes and the rest of our clothes before our kissing starts up again._

_I lay down under the covers, Peeta hovering over me. He plays with one of the straps from my bra, I know he wants to take it off but doesn’t know how to ask so instead I sit up, unclipping it awkwardly, I throw it to the floor then I lay back down._

_“Oh, Peeta” I moan as he sucks on my nipple, I’ve never been touched like this before... it feels amazing_

_”Can you take off your underwear?” He asks, I nod and he peels them off throwing them with the rest of our clothes. He brings our lips together again, that’s when I feel it, his hand slowly making its way to the part of my body that I’ve only touched. He sticks one finger in, pumping it, I don’t know why but it feels so much more different when it’s someone else doing it. It’s uncomfortable when he adds a second finger but not for long._

_I feel my body tense up when it doesn’t get its wanted release. I scowl at Peeta but he just takes off his boxers, I’m actually doing this... I’m going to be having sex with my best friend which is something I never would expect to go through._

_“Are you sure about this?” He asks_

_“Yes. Do it already” I groan, he nods and picks his pants off the floor, getting his wallet and taking out a condom, not hesitating to put it on_

_“I’ve dreamt of this for so long“ he mumbles against the skin of my neck_

_“Me too” I moan, he stops to grab himself and looks under the covers so he can see what he’s doing. Then I feel it, the discomfort as he slowly enters me, his constant kissing makes me relax. In hindsight we should’ve double checked that the condom was actually able to be used but both of us too drunk to care and filled with too much desire to stop._

_The position makes it a little awkward and Peeta slips out a few times. The discomfort never really leaves but it’s still pleasuring and Peeta makes sure to kiss and suck on my chest and neck while his pelvic bone hits mine with every thrust he makes. It’s not long until he grunts then finishes in me, feeling his sperm spurt inside me should’ve been an alarm that something was wrong but again... drunkenness and desire._

_Peeta goes down on me, making sure that I finish too before Peeta gets rid of the condom and we spoon. In the moment my thoughts are silent but I know that in the morning it’s going to be an interesting conversation for the both of us._

I take all six. I buy two more boxes just to be sure that the six of them weren’t faulty and three bottles of water. I stay in the cubical sitting on the toilet, downing the bottles of water. All... pregnant... two lines... smiley face, all eighteen positive tests... no... I can’t be pregnant! I should’ve taken the fucking morning after pill that day. I bang the stall wall as silent tears run down my face. 

After I compose myself I put the tests back in their boxes before leaving. The girl sitting on the stool just blows a bubble from her bubble-gum and flicks through a magazine, ignoring my rushing and silent sobs. 

I lock myself in my room and stare up at the glow in the dark star stickers, stickers that’s been there since I was born. My hand goes on my stomach... there’s a baby in there... that definitely has put me on a completely different course. A complete whirlwind. 

* * *

I heave into the toilet bowl of our school toilets. That dissecting of a frog... I couldn’t hold in my lunch. I hear the door to the toilets open, I flush the toilet and stand on wobbly legs, I come out and Madge is looking at me with a worried expression. 

“Are you okay? Are you sick? You can usually stomach that” she says, I burst into tears, this causes her to lock the door and pull me into a tight hug 

“I’m stupid. I’m a disappointment!” I cry 

“Hey... don’t say that. Tell me what’s happened?” She says, wiping my wet cheeks, I know I can trust Madge, she may be a chatter box but she’ll take things to the grave with her, she’s loyal

”I...I’m pregnant” I whimper, I pull out the tests from this morning, she looks at them all wide eyed 

“Wha...bu... who’s the father?” She asks 

“Peeta...” I whisper 

“Holy shit...” she says

”Please. Don’t say anything, only you know. I haven’t even told Peeta yet” I beg 

“Trust me, your secret is safe with me. I’m here for you Katniss” she replies, we both share a hug 

“Thank you, Madge” I sigh, feeling a little less heavier since I’ve told someone

”What should I do?” I ask her 

“I’m not sure I’m the right person to ask. This is something you and Peeta should discuss” she replies and I nod in agreement. 

The walk to Peeta’s house felt longer then ten minutes. The whole way I second guess and almost turn around and bail but I’m stubborn, even to myself and I surprisingly find the balls to actually walk up his porch steps, I get ready to knock, holding the boxes under my shirt. 

“Well, if it isn’t Miss Everdeen” my head snaps to the voice, Mrs Mellark sits on the porch swing, shit...

”Um... uh... I-uh-hi” I say 

“Tell me. What is a rat like you doing on my porch?” She asks

”I-uh-I came to see Peeta” I reply, she stands and slowly walks over to me. Mrs Mellark is fifty-one but looks like shes forty. Her hair is in a neat bun and she’s immaculately dressed, wearing heels on a Friday evening? She works at a goddamn bakery.

”What are you hiding” her red lips are in a thin line... I can’t do this

”I-I’ll just come back tomorrow. I-um, gotta go” I say but she yanks my arm, causing the three boxes to fall on the wooden porch. My eyes widen as she picks them up, I’m paralysed with fear, she opens the box to find the six pregnancy tests, positive pregnancy tests and her eyes widen. She grabs my wrist roughly and opens the door roughly, I try to free my wrist as she pulls me to the staircase.

“Peeta James Mellark! Get down here!” She yells angerily, I hear his bedroom door open, it’s enough of a distraction to yank my hand free. I run out and past Mr Mellark who’s walking up the driveway with groceries, saying my name in confusion but I keep running, even when I hear Peeta calling my name. 

I hide under the covers of my bed, wanting to hide... to not exist. It’s times like these that I curse not having the thought process of locking my stupid door. I should’ve told Prim to not let Peeta in the house... I am not ready for this conversation. 

“Katniss” I hear his voice call out, I stay under my blankets, refusing to face him 

“Katniss” he says again with a sigh. He sits on the edge of my bed and tries peeling the blanket away but I refuse to let it 

“Katniss, I’m not mad. Please, talk to me” he pleads, slowly I move the blanket and see his facial expression... he seems... unbothered

”I... I... what the hell... you put on a condom” I frown 

“Yeah... I got it in eighth grade in health class” I sit up and glare at him 

“So you’re telling me that you used a fucking expired condom” I snarl 

“Don’t, Katniss. I read you like a book. Don’t you dare push me away. Listen, we were both drunk, yeah it was an expired condom but at least even drunk we were smart enough to have a condom on. It’s an honest mistake, on both our parts. It takes two” he replies, I sigh, I look at his young face and I can’t bring myself to let him throw away his life just to be a good guy and be a father at eighteen. 

“I want... we can’t keep it... Peeta. We’re too young” I frown

”Okay. If that’s what you want. We’ll go into Planned Parenthood tomorrow, if you want” he says, I nod, he cups my cheeks and makes me look into his pretty blue eyes 

“You have my support on whatever choice you decide to make” he tells me then kisses my cheek, I cuddle his side and smile at the warmth he provides, pulling me into sleep and it’s a peaceful sleep... a sleep where I dream of me in a hospital bed, holding a white bundle with Peeta watching with a smile. 

It smells of latex and anaesthesia. Not the worst smell but it’s still nerve-racking. I look at the walls, posters are put up saying ‘ _Teen and Pregnant? Have the Procedure and Live a Life_ ’ and posters of how the baby looks at certain weeks. Am I really making the right decision? Should I really go through with this? Yes. I should. 

My name gets called and both Peeta and I go into the doctors office. He talks to me about school, Peeta does most of the talking saying that we graduate next week. He asks me how far a long I am so I have no choice but to speak. I tell him I’m not sure but tell him the day we had sex, he says that’ll make me around six weeks. 

“So, by the polices at our Planned Parenthood. We are to show you what your baby would look like and the surgery procedure” he says, Peeta and I both nod, he holds up a sign, that says six weeks at the bottom it doesn’t look like a baby at all but he tells us what it’s starting to grow and that it more than likely has a heartbeat

”Now, this is the procedure at this week” he says. I watch in horror, it looks barbaric and painful... I mean I wouldn’t be awake but... it doesn’t look right. Blood, unknown substances. I’m surprised I stomach it all, seeing it makes me second guess everything. 

“We can do the procedure tomorrow or now. It’s up to you” he tells me 

“I... I...” I look to Peeta and he takes my hand, he nods in reassurance 

“I... can’t do it... I’m sorry” I tell Peeta, I hear the doctor sigh 

“Very well. We can’t force you to go through with it” he says, I don’t hesitate to quickly get up and rush out of the room, Peeta not too far behind me. 

Peeta pulls into my driveway and turns the car off with a sigh. We were quiet the entire way to my house, both of us too lost in our thoughts to speak. I said no... I’m keeping this baby... this is going to be a rocky road ahead of us. 

“I’m sorry... I know you wanted to go to college. Just... don’t feel like you’re obligated to stay around just because I’m having your baby... I... I can be a single mom” I frown 

“I’m not leaving you. My college is local and only an hour away. I want to be a dad” he says taking my hand 

“I want to be with you. I’ve always saw you as more, Katniss. Ever since we were five” he admits with sudden courage 

“God it feels great to say that to you” he sighs leaning back in his seat, that explains a lot, the kissing on my cheek, the willingness to even kiss me, the way he wasn’t repulsed by my body when we had sex... am I really that oblivious?

”I feel the same...” I whisper, his eyes widen 

“Since we were fourteen” I add, he smiles at me 

“Well... um... would it... would it really be that bad? Being with me?” He asks, I take a second to imagine it... being with Peeta romantically, it’s not terrible...

”Okay. Promise me that you’re not doing this for the baby. It’s for us” I reply, he leans over and kisses my cheek

”I promise. It’s for us. I uh... was going to ask you after graduation... Finnick gave me a pep-talk for an hour about finding my balls and using them to ask you out. Either that or he was asking for me” Peeta chuckles, I roll my eyes 

“I’ll call you later? I should go home and tame the mess that is my mother” he says, I nod

”Are you wanting to go to Finnick’s beach house tomorrow? It’ll be just our friends” he asks

”Okay. I guess that’ll be the best time to tell them. That’ll be the best place to start” I reply and he nods in agreement. 

The next day comes and I nervously walk next to Peeta as we approach Finnick’s beach house, the boys already kicking a football on the sand. Peeta kisses my cheek before joining them, I sit in the empty seat next to Madge who’s looking at me with a wary look

”Well? Did you go through with it?” She asks in a whisper, I look around to check that we’re alone before talking 

“I couldn’t... it’s just... I had a feeling that I couldn’t ignore, it’s like I could feel it’s fear of my decision I was close to making” I sigh 

“Okay... so are you and Peeta an item now? Are you guys going to get married?” She asks 

“No! I mean, yes, we’re an ‘item’, no... we’re not getting married” I scowl 

“Good. No point in rushing. I wasn’t that worried for you really” Madge admits, I raise my eyebrow in question 

“Peeta is a great guy. I knew he’d step up, do the right thing. I would keep him if I were you. You won’t find many guys like Peeta” she answers my unanswered question 

“Guys like who?” We turn to see Johanna holding a bottle of whiskey and Annie holds a cheese board with all sorts of cheeses and crackers 

“Oh. Like Peeta. Him and Katniss are a thing now” Madge grins, my eyes widen 

“Like that’s a surprise. There’s been sexual tension between them for ages” Johanna scoffs, pulling Foxface down on her lap

”Hey dudes! Guess who finally started dating! You both owe me fifties!” Johanna shouts out, Finnick and Gale cheer, smacking Peeta’s back before groaning at having to lose money, I shake my head 

“There was a bet?” I ask 

“Between the guys and I. They said you two get together after graduation, I said before. You just made me a hundred bucks” Johanna grins, I let out an amused huff. I lean back and resist the urge to lay my hand on my stomach, maybe this won’t be terrible. 

It’s later on at night, the boys and Johanna are playing a game of Pool while us girls play Go Fish. I sneak a look at Peeta who’s already looking at me, I raise my eyebrow then he nods, I let out a sigh, if I weren’t so terrified, I’d be moved at how he understood what I was asking without me having to say anything. 

“Guys. Gather around. You all need to know something” I say, Madge sits herself on Gales lap while Finnick massages Annie’s shoulders from behind the couch, Peeta stands next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders

”Why all the suspense?” Johanna scoffs after I don’t say anything

”I... well... I found out recently that I’m pregnant” I get out, Finnick chuckles 

“Nah but really. Tell us the real thing” he says 

“I’m telling the truth” I scowl pulling out an ultrasound photo from earlier today, all of their faces are emotionless, neither speak 

“Who’s the father?” Johanna asks

”Who do you think?” I ask moving closer to Peeta 

“Holy shit... Peeta’s had sex before I have” Finnick says, I roll my eyes 

“Wait. Let’s slow down. When exactly did this happen? Bro, come on. Katniss is pretty much my little sister” Gale scowls 

“It was Prom night. We were drunk and the condom was expired. Calm down, Gale” I reply to my cousins statement 

”Yeah. At least Peeta hasn’t ditched her to do it on her own” Madge says, Gale sighs then nods in agreement, leave it to Finnick to change the mood. 

“Ten says it’s a girl” Finnick says going through his wallet, pulling out a ten dollar bill 

“We’re betting boy. Forty” Johanna says, adding to the bill on the coffee table 

“Fifty that it’s a girl” Gale grins, I look to Peeta who’s looking at our friends in amusement and appreciation, something I also feel for them 

“So like can you feel it?” Johanna asks 

“No. I’m not that far, jeez. I haven’t put that much weight on” I scowl 

“You’ve got to be kidding... now I have to actually watch what I say?” Johanna groans, this’ll definitely be an interesting journey. 

* * *

Graduation is surprisingly warm. Peeta and I managed for my mom to avoid his parents, he told me that his mom was on a hunt for mine. Once pictures were taken, I took my mom and sister and left.

I thought I was safe but that was before I realised that we had a home phone and Peeta had the number written down on a notepad by their phone at his house. My heart races when it rings and my mom answers. 

I’m waiting nervously but all I hear is silence... please... please god don’t let it be that she finds out like this. I cautiously walk into the kitchen, mom stands pale with the phone on the counter... no... you can’t be serious.

“Katniss... you... you’re pregnant” she says, disappointment laced in her voice. I turn on my heel and run up the stairs to my room, being sure to lock my door as I cry on my bed, my mom looked like I betrayed her... I’m a disappointment of a daughter. 

I’m awoken by soft knocking and my mom’s voice asking me to open the door, that dinner is ready. I don’t reply, I stay in my warm bed, not ready to face my mom just yet. It’s sometime later till there’s another knock but the voice makes my head perk up. 

“Katniss?” I hear my boyfriends voice

”Leave me alone, Peeta” I croak

”Hmm, should I take this quarter pounder and strawberry shake from Burger King with me then?” He asks from the other side of the door. I can’t help but resist my craving, I get up and unlock the door, I open it and I’m met with Peeta’s grinning face. I let him then I shut the door behind him, we sit on my bed as we eat, I lay my head on his shoulder, enjoying his comfort. 

“Your mom called the house. I could tell she was worried. I’m so sorry... I yelled at my mom before I left. It wasn’t her news to tell” he says as I sip on my shake, I look up and notice his really red cheek, I touch it with a sigh 

“She hurt you...” I frown 

“I don’t care. You and our baby are my priority” he says, lacing our fingers together

”She... kicked me out” Peeta adds, shamefully as he takes a sip on my drink 

“This my fault. If I had just gone through with that stupid abor—“ 

“No. Katniss, don’t. I really don’t care. I mean, I’m a little young to be a dad but I want this for us. Believe those words” he says 

“Where are you going to stay?” I ask, he shrugs 

“With Finnick or Gale. Worst case scenario I sleep in my car” he replies 

“Or... you could stay here... I mean what’s the worst we could do?” I ask

”Your mom won’t mind?” He asks 

“We could ask, after a long talk but I don’t think that she will” I reply

”Okay. If it’s okay with your mom, I’ll stay with you” he smiles. The conversation with my mother was awkward and nerve-racking. Peeta held my hand the entire time we talked and she agreed to let Peeta stay with us which was relieving for the both of us in a way. 

“So are you gonna be living here forever?” Prim asks Peeta as he types away on his laptop, he chuckles 

“For as long as Katniss is. It would be good to move out to a place of our own though” he admits rubbing my feet, I eat my mango blocks while they talk, it’s weird craving mangos... like they were never my favourite but now I can’t get enough of them. 

“What are you doing on there anyways?” I ask pointing to his laptop

”Checking what necessities we’re going to need and how much it’s going to cost us” he says

“That’s smart. This is why I don’t take charge” I say but he rubs my leg

“You’re doing the most important job. Carrying our baby” I roll my eyes at him before continuing to eat my mangos.

The next few weeks Peeta and I help my mom adjust with the news, she cools over and gives us the baby books she had when she was pregnant which to us was a good sign. Peeta is exceptionally happy when he comes home from working at his fathers bakery. I raise an eyebrow at him but he just shrugs it off. It’s not until we’re sitting at the dinner table that he finally comes out with it. 

“I’ve got a place for us” he announces, Prim, mom and I all look at him with the same look 

“What? Where? How’d you find the money?” I ask 

“I didn’t. I was at work and dad approached me. He said this whole speech about how mom may not care and want to be in our baby’s life but he does. Then, he gave me the keys to the upstairs apartment on top of the bakery. On the condition that I open up and close the bakery every morning and night” he explains, I’m suddenly extremely grateful for my boyfriends father 

“Oh my...” my mom says

”When do you get to move in?” Prim asks excitedly 

“This weekend if we wanted to” Peeta replies, smiling in my direction

”Hold on. Just wait a minute. Is it appropriate and working? I mean I was around when it was built” mom says 

“That’s why dad said this weekend because he’s having everything fixed up” Peeta tells my mom 

“So the baby won’t live here anymore?” Prim frowns 

“I’m sorry, Little Duck. Don’t worry because you can babysit and you’ll be able to visit whenever you want. Even when you’re coming home from school. It’s for the best” I tell my little sister, she sighs and nods 

“Don’t worry, Primmy. You’ll be the baby’s favourite aunt” Peeta winks at Prim who smiles. It makes me smile, being in this moment and watching Peeta become part of the family. I know that with their support, I’ll be okay.

That weekend, our friends, Peeta’s brothers and dad helps us pack things for the move. I’m sitting on my mattress folding some clothing when it all hits me, I put my hand over my small bump which is a reminder of my reality and it terrifies me. I didn’t imagine ever being in this position at eighteen, instead of packing to live in an apartment above a bakery, I thought I’d be packing to leave for college. 

I get distracted and look around my half empty room. I go over to my desk and look at the pin-up board. I smile at the photos pinned up, my twelfth birthday party, my first day in fifth grade before my father died... it almost makes me frown until I noticed a framed photo. It’s Peeta kissing my cheek with a smile as I laugh, his finger tips touching my waist. 

“That’s my favourite photo” I turn to see Peeta in the doorway, he walks in and stands next to me, admiring the photo with me 

“You know. We’re dating and haven’t had our official kiss yet” I reply setting down the photo 

“I mean... I guess I thought you thought that the baby was the only reason why I asked you to be with me” he admits 

“Maybe I did at first... not really anymore. That’s only because all you’d do was hold my hand or cuddle when we’re going to bed” I reply, his hand goes to my waist pulling me closer to him 

“I just thought you wanted to call the shots” he says 

“We’re in a relationship, Peeta. We both call the shots” I chuckle, interlocking my fingers from the back of his neck. His free hand goes to my cheek softly, then we both lean in, kissing for the first time since Prom and I honestly started forgetting what it was like... I can’t believe that I was missing out on this. I moan when his tongue moves into my mouth, exploring my mouth... this is definitely new.

“Woah! We leave you guys alone for a minute and you’re making out” we break apart to see Finnick and Gale in the doorway

“Come on guys... that’s not cool” Peeta scowls

“Sorry, Peet but Madge sent you up here to get more boxes. Not eat” Gale says, now I’m the one who’s scowling

”She also wants the mattress out now. Unless we go downstairs and just tell her you guys need it for a while longer?” Finnick grins

“Oh my god, help them with the bed. Just so they’ll leave” I say. Gale and Finnick both chuckle in amusement but help Peeta to get my bed out, which was amusing to watch them trying to get the mattress out of the not so big doorway. 

Fortunately, we had enough cars to do the one trip but it took quite a few trips to get everything up to the apartment. Peeta was smart enough to move the mattress, putting it in what will be our room and I climb under the covers, tired of the work I didn’t do. 

I wake up and it’s dark outside, I look next to me but Peeta isn’t next to me. I walk out of the room and just as I do, Peeta walks through the door with a plastic bag, he shuts and locks the door behind him before he notices me standing there, he smiles at me. 

“I got take out” he raised the bag and sits it on the ancient looking side table next to a just as ancient looking floral couch. I sit next to him as he passes me my bowl of food, it smells amazing... Peeta sits next to me, pulling out his laptop. He types a bit while he eats, I decide that I want to be nosy.

”What are you doing?” I ask through my mouthful 

“I’m just seeing what I need for when school starts next month” he replies 

“It’s going to be so boring around here” I groan, Peeta just chuckles. We finish our food, I end up cleaning up after arguing with Peeta, claiming that I can handle it and I could. 

I join Peeta on the couch again, laying my head on his shoulder. He puts his hand on my stomach then rubs it softly, all I can think about is him being a dad... me being a mom... it’s absolutely terrifying. I excuse myself to go into our new room, I sit on the mattress and look down at my barely round belly.

”Everything okay?” I look up to see Peeta in the door way 

“What are we doing? We’re teenagers. We aren’t even adults yet” I say, he walks over and sits next to me 

“You want an honest answer?” He asks and I nod

”I have no clue. Some days I wake up and think to myself, why are we choosing this path? Will this screw up our lives? Other days I think that we both can do this, together” he admits 

“I’m not ready to be a mom, Peeta. I was meant to go to college. I was meant to have a life” I frown 

“I know... I’m partly to blame but it is what it is. We just have to deal with it. Would I have chosen this? Hell no, if I could go back and change the past I would. I never planned to be a dad at eighteen but sometimes life is a pain in the ass” he replies 

“It scares me. I never wanted this. I wish... I never got pregnant” I whisper

”I know and that’s okay to feel that way. It’s understandable” he says, I nod

”Get some sleep. I need to lock up” he says kissing my temple before getting up, I let out a long sigh, what are we doing?

* * *

”What do you mean you’re not finding out?” Madge asks as we sit at the table in my childhood home 

“Peeta and I want it to be a surprise” I reply 

“How are we suppose to throw a baby shower?” She frowns, my eyes widen 

“No. There’s no baby shower needed” I tell her

”Come on! I won’t be able to be here when the baby’s born. I want to be able to celebrate something” Madge replies

”I don’t want to be a charity case, Madge” I sigh 

“You won’t be. Every woman has a baby shower with her first baby. I promise to keep presents strictly clothing, accessories, shoes, diapers and all the other necessities. Come on, please” Madge begs, I let out a sigh of defeat 

“Fine. One sign of presents any bigger then I will be pissed. I mean it” I point at her 

“You have my word” she grins and continues to peel the potatoes, Peeta walks in and raises and eyebrow at Madge’s creepy grin 

“What’s up with her?” He asks 

“Katniss is letting me throw a baby shower. Guys and women are all invited. Your presence is expected, of course” Madge tells him 

“How long did it take you to break Katniss?” Peeta smirks pouring a glass of water 

“A good forty-five minutes” she replies, I just roll my eyes at the both of them, this’ll definitely be interesting. Thanksgiving dinner at my moms house was always nice but this year Madge and Gale are at the table, they were able to come to see us, both Annie and Finnick we’re stuck at school and Johanna and Foxface were having relationship troubles. It doesn’t bother me though, it’s nice to have my two friends to hang out with, my two friends who are getting somewhere in life... who aren’t rotting away. 

I’m in quite a bad mood, sore feet, sore back and tired as hell. It doesn’t help that I wake up to Peeta being gone, only a note saying he had an early lecture that he had to get to, this somehow annoys me. The baby doesn’t stop kicking me, which by the way still scares the living shit out of me. 

The whole day I spend laying around either watching TV or letting my thoughts get to me. I look to the clock and sigh, Peeta will be home in ten minutes... jeez, am I really that bored? I decide to have a shower but I spent a good minute staring at myself in the mirror, the light pink marks around and under my stomach, it takes a lot to tare my eyes away. 

I hoped that the shower cooled me down but it hasn’t. I still feel annoyed for some reason, I know deep down it’s just my hormones but it just won’t calm down. I look down at my round belly with a scowl. 

“Help me out here. Can’t we end the day on a good note?” I ask my belly but I get nothing in return. I eventually get out of the shower but I stop dead in my tracks when I see Peeta sitting on our bed, his bag still over his shoulder, he smiles at me, I scowl. Confused he stands to face me but I turn to the dresser draw that we share. 

“Are you okay?” He asks 

“Fine” I reply 

“You don’t sound it. What’s wrong?” He walks closer and I spin around 

“It’s nothing” I snap, he looks taken by surprise 

“Did I do something wrong? If I did you have to tell me” he says 

“You never find time for me. You’re always at school and in your spare time you’re either at study classes or studying at home. It doesn’t matter that your pregnant girlfriend is just sitting there like an elephant” I scowl 

“What? Katniss, I spend as much time with you as I can. I can’t always do things with you” Peeta replies 

“No, you just want to be at your study group so you can see little miss Cashmere. More like do her in the back of the library” I scowl, I watch as his face changes to anger

“That’s a cheap shot, Katniss. You know I’d never cheat. You know my feelings about you” he replies, his tone a little higher than before 

“I disagree. I mean she’s skinny, single, not pregnant. There’s many other reasons”

“This is unbelievable. Here I am, busting my ass off so that I pass my classes to eventually graduate, have a qualification to run this bakery, for a better future and you’re doubting my loyalty?” He snaps

“Don’t act so high and mighty, Peeta. This is your fault we’re in this situation, if it weren’t for you asking me to go to that stupid fucking Prom then I’d be enjoying college life right now!” I yell at him

“Hey. There were two people there and you were the one who said yes. You could’ve said no to going to the Prom, I would’ve understood but you went anyways. Don’t go and blame me, there were two people there that night” he growls

“We only done it cause we were drunk. You’re only here because of the baby. Not for me” I scowl

“You know what? I can’t deal with you right now” he says walking towards the door

”There you go. Running away when it gets hard” I scoff

”I tried to keep my cool, Katniss! Shit! Do you even fucking hear yourself?! I understand that being pregnant is hard, I really do but I’ve supported you since day one! How could you stand there and accuse me of cheating! You know what? I’m leaving, I can’t deal with this shit right now” he yells, slamming the door, oh shit... what the fuck have I done? What was I saying? I fucking hate being scared of being pregnant.

I cry as I get dressed and I cry when I lay under the covers, gripping Peeta’s shirt to my chest. He’s left me... I’ve driven him away just because I couldn’t get my hormones under control, I feel the baby kick but I ignore it and instead I long for Peeta’s embrace, I want him to tell me that it’ll be okay, I want him with me now. 

After I fall asleep, I get shaken awake. My eyes slowly open to see Peeta’s cerulean eyes, I immediately sit up and hug him. 

“You come back” I whisper, we break away and he kisses my forehead 

“I left to get some air, to do some thinking and then I decided to get you ice cream and a milkshake” he says as he hands me the items

”You don’t hate me?” I ask confusingly, he shakes his head 

“The things you said hurt but there was a little truth... I don’t really find time for you, that is true. But please know that I’m studying more so that we have a future, for us, for our baby” he replies 

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean what I said, the weeks of frustration just got to me, and the hormones. I was a bitch and you didn’t deserve for me to talk to you like that” I frown

”Thank you... you're not a bitch though... you’re just hormonal. This is a promise, the entire weekend we’ll spend together, doing anything you want” he smiles and I do too 

“That sounds amazing” 

Weeks go by and I slowly start getting bigger and bigger. Peeta and I still bicker but we don’t fight as big as we did before but our relationship is definitely trialed a lot. Although, today is the day of the baby shower and Madge has planned it all, having it at my moms place was a must apparently and Madge made sure to mention that it was my moms idea in the first place. 

Obviously, Peeta and I had to be the first ones there. My friends were the first to arrive, Annie squealed and felt my belly whereas Finnick and Gale gave me an awkward hug. Johanna tried to be herself but I didn’t take it too much to heart seeing as her and Foxface split, which I know was hard on Jo. 

“Any word from my mom?” Peeta asks Madge, I look and see the smallest bit of hope which is soon diminished 

“I uh... got the invitation torn up and sent to me. Your dad and brothers are coming” she says, Peeta gives a smile but it doesn’t convince me, I know what not having his mother’s support means to Peeta

”Are you okay?” I whisper 

“I am. I’m with you” he replies kissing my temple. The day goes on, Madge comes up with original games that aren’t completely boring but now it’s time for the presents, Posy insisted to be the present presenter. 

Like I asked, it was only bundles of gender neutral things. I had to raise my eyebrow at the Mellark men, since when did they know what to look for? It was their wives who spoke up to say that they done the shopping which didn’t surprise me one bit. 

“I can’t believe you planned all of this for us” I say to Madge after Hazelle, the last of the guests, leaves

”No problem, it’s just stupid I won’t be able to visit the day you give birth” she frowns 

“I know and Peeta and I were doing some thinking, we want you and Gale to be our baby’s godparents. If you want it” I say, she pulls me in for a tight hug 

“It’ll be an honour” she replies before breaking our hug

”I can’t believe it... by next month I’ll have a baby. It’s scary really” I admit 

“I know but you have all your friends, your mom and sister. That’s only a few. Most of all you have Peeta. You’re going to be fine” Madge smiles 

“What’s it been like? Being pregnant?” She asks as we sit on the couch, I sigh and look down at my bulging belly

”Sore feet. Sore back. Always tired. Constant toilet breaks. Random pains. It’s not exactly a fun experience” I reply 

“What about the good?” She asks 

“Well, it’s cute cause sometimes the baby gets hiccups and then kicks in frustration. The baby stops kicking whenever Peeta talks or I sing. If I’m having a not so good day, the baby only squirms around, trying not to freak me out too much” I don’t realise that I’m smiling brightly until now 

“Do you and Peeta have any baby names?” Madge asks

”No. We’ve been so busy with him trying to stay focused in school and I only finished working” I sigh. “Did you have any in mind?” I ask 

“I mean, I don’t think you’ll like it though” Madge admits 

“It’s okay. It’ll be a start” I chuckle 

“Well, it’s names I’ve always wanted but you can have them. Emily for a girl and Daniel for a boy” she replies 

“They’re amazing names, Madge but I don’t want to take the names you’ve had for probably a long time. I do like the sound of Emily though... maybe Emma?” I say 

“Oh my god! That’d be so cute! The both of us could have matching names” she grins, I roll my eyes, then Peeta walks in with Gale, both of them chuckling to each other 

“What are you guys talking about?” Peeta asks 

“Baby names. I think I helped Katniss think of a girls name” Madge grins

”Really? Let’s hear it?” Peeta smiles 

“We came up with Emma. If you don’t like it then we can think of other names” I reply

”No. I’ve always loved the name Emma for a girl. Do you have a boys name? If not then I have one if you want to hear it?” He says, I nod 

“I’ve always liked the name Ryan. I don’t know why, I’ve just always liked it” he adds 

“No. I like it too” I smile at him, we share a sweet kiss and he rubs my back 

“We should head out. We fly out in the morning” Gale says as he holds Madge’s shoulders

”We should start heading out soon too. Get all the baby stuff back home” Peeta says, I nod and he helps me up, I walk to Madge so that we can share a hug

”Make sure you message me when that little angel is born” she sternly tells me 

“Don’t worry, I will” I chuckle, she kisses my cheek then goes over to say goodbye to Peeta which leaves me with Gale

”See you later, Little Sister. I’m so proud of you” he says as we hug 

“Thanks, Gale. It means a lot” I reply as our hug breaks

”Don’t worry about Peeta’s mom. Once your baby is born, you’ll see a new person. You and Peeta will be stronger too” Gale grins 

“I hope so. I think Peeta does too” I sigh as I walk him out, we watch as Madge and Peeta laugh as they walk to the car

“He does. We had a talk earlier, he told me that he could careless what his mom thinks, he’s crazy about you and if you’re happy” Gale says, I smile at him 

“I just think that deep down, not having his moms support is affecting him” I frown 

“I think she’ll come around sooner or later. I know for a fact, Peeta is her favourite” Gale smirks, I roll my eyes, he kisses my cheek and reassures me that it’ll be okay before walking to the car and saying one last goodbye to Peeta, I’m able to tell myself that maybe Peeta and I will be okay, it may start rough but if we stay strong, we’ll pull through. 

* * *

It happens in the early night in the month of a cold and snowy January. I didn’t think much of it when I woke up in pain, I was having Braxton Hicks contractions all week so I went to bed thinking that’s what the pain was... now I’m not so sure. I look next to me to see Peeta sound asleep, I’m probably just paranoid.

I really hate being a stubborn person, really hate it. I lean against the counter huffing as I sip water from a straw, my glass sitting on the counter so I don’t drop it. I feel a gush down my pyjama pants, my eyes widen but then another pain hits me and I can’t handle it. 

“Peeta! Peeta!” I hear his loud footsteps running and he’s by my side in seconds

”Katniss! What’s wrong?” He asks worried 

“The baby... it’s coming” I groan out

”Okay. Wait here and I’ll get your bag and a coat” he replies calmly, I nod and I’m able to calm down enough to clean myself up a bit, by then I’m putting on my coat and Peeta is helping me get to the car.

The whole way to the hospital Peeta let’s me use his hand as a squish toy while he drives with one hand. We arrive at the hospital and Peeta tells the nurse all she needs to know about me then we get escorted to our private room that my mom and Peeta’s dad both paid for. 

I put on the gown I bought especially for this occasion. I get hooked up to machines and told that I’m already five centimetres dilated. I look to Peeta who sits in the chair next to me shaking his foot and I chuckle at the state of his hair. 

“What?” He chuckles 

“Nothing. It’s just your hair is cute like that” I grin, he smiles back and shakes his head 

“Back at the house. How were you so calm?” I ask 

“Oh I wasn’t. I was scared shitless, I started hyperventilating when I was getting the bag. My dad just told me that if I stay calm then you will too and it worked” he replies

”So you’re just as terrified as me?” I ask, he takes my hand 

“Yeah. I am” he replies, someone walks into our room and it’s my mom in her hospital scrubs

”I’ve just got on. The doctors told me you were here” she says 

“Sorry we didn’t call. It’s been really crazy in the last few hours” I reply 

“That’s okay. How are you doing?” She asks kissing my forehead 

“Okay. I’ve got the gas so I’m fine. Will you be in the room when I’m pushing?” I ask, hoping that she is 

“I am. They assigned me personally due to your freak out at your last test. I’ll be with you the entire time” she replies with a chuckle

”How are you holding up?” She asks Peeta 

“I mean, I can’t complain. It’s mostly Katniss at this point. Just wish she wasn’t in so much pain” he admits

”Right answer. Well, I need to go but I’ll be in and out. Hold on longer, you guys are almost there” she says, I call out a goodbye and try to get some sleep. 

That afternoon they move me to a delivery room and have me pushing. Apparently the baby really wants to get out, they have more doctors and nurses on standby due to the amount of issues seeing as I’m so young and if anything were to happen with the baby. My mom and Peeta are each at my side saying words of encouragement but all I care about is them shutting up and yanking this baby out of me, I don’t say that though. 

It’s a long while before little cries echo throughout the room and our baby is announced. Our daughter is laid on my bare chest, her crying ceases and so does my fear. I feel nothing but love for the baby I hold in my arms still covered in goop and blood. I’m hesitant when they take her away but Peeta reassures me that he’ll go with them so that I can finish up and get comfortable. 

My mom helps me have a shower, get changed and in a wheelchair so she can take me into the recovery room where I get settled. Not long after Peeta walks in holding a bundle of blankets, he lays our daughter in my arms, she looks different now, more clearer. She is the most beautiful baby that I’ve ever seen. 

“Did you tell them her name?” I ask 

“No. I decided it’s best you make that decision” he replies 

“What decision?” I ask

”Whether it’s Mellark or Everdeen” he answers 

“Isn’t it obvious? She’s a Mellark. You can definitely tell” I reply, he smiles brightly 

“Really?” He asks, I smile and nod my head. We share a kiss before looking down at our daughter. We’re alone for quite a while before my mom walks in with a piece of paper and lays it on the table, Emma’s birth certificate. Neatly, I write Emma Willow Mellark and sign under Mother then Peeta signs under father. 

That night, a nurse brings in Emma who’s wailing. The nurse explains how to breastfeed and gets me to try, it takes a while before I finally get it. It hurts only a little but once she’s on for longer it’s just weird, that doesn’t matter to me... I’ve never felt closer to anyone than I do to Emma when I feed her. 

Madge and Gale surprise us by showing up the second day that Emma has been here. Madge cried and was the first to hold after they both signed being the godparents on Emma’s birth certificate, completing it. 

“Why’s she so tiny? I’ve never met a newborn so small” Madge asks

”It’s because I’m so young, she came out small” I reply 

“She just weighed six pounds” Peeta says 

“We brought you a present” Gale grins 

“Actually. Gale bought it, I had no part in this” Madge frowns, Peeta looks in and laughs, he pulls out a Dallas Cowboys, dress with 00 at the back and ‘ _BABY GIRL_ ’ written on it, a blue and silver headband to match. Christ. You’ve got be kidding. 

“The joy of supporting the same team” Gale grins

”Damn straight. Although, I think Finnick is going to try buying her a Green Bay Packers outfit” Peeta chuckles 

“That can’t happen. Our girl can only be a DC supporter” Gale replies, I look to Madge and roll my eyes when they start talking about football

“Anyways. What was it like?” Madge asks

“It hurt... a lot but it was all worth it” I sigh

“Definitely. I can happily say I have a beautiful goddaughter. I ran into Glimmer the other day, seeing as we go to the same college” Madge says 

“She asked me how I was doing and asked if you being pregnant was true. I told her unless I’m being a godmother just because then you are. She just said she can’t believe the standards Peeta would settle for” Madge rolls her eyes 

“Hey, Peeta got the best girl in the school” Gale says slapping Peeta’s back 

“You think I don’t know that?” Peeta replies with a raised eyebrow, I pull him down and kiss him, randomly appreciating his sweetness

”You two are gross” Gale grumbles as Madge gives him Emma, Peeta chuckles from his spot next to me on the bed, I watch as Madge watches Gale with a smile 

“That’s a good look on you” Madge grins

”Woah. Calm down” Gale says with wide eyes

”Jeez. _You_ calm down. You get me pregnant, I will never let you touch me and you’ll forever be on baby duty” Madge scolds, Gale just rolls his eyes. Then of course, turns back to being himself and decides it’s funny to give us all a heart attack by holding Emma up and shouting the opening to The Lion King

”Gale! Stop it!” Madge scolds

”Relax, Babe. She loves it, look, she’s smiling” he says, then, she vomits on his face as he holds her above his face, we all start laughing... really hard. Peeta takes Emma, still laughing, Gale gets given wet wipes to clean his face but Madge just gives him a knowing look 

“That’ll teach you for being an idiot” Madge giggles

”Whatever...” Gale grumbles as Peeta passes me a fussing Emma

”Now, unless you want to see your cousins boobs...” I trail off

”Well, it was great seeing you guys. Emma is adorable” Gale kisses my cheek, hugs Peeta, kisses Emma’s forehead then leaves. I pop her on, Madge hugs and kisses us goodbye, including Emma, leaving it just Peeta and I, just the way I like it.

Later on that night, Emma is fast asleep in the nursery and Peeta and I are eating dinner when my mom comes in to asks Peeta to join her outside. He’s gone for quite a few minutes, the door opens but it’s not Peeta on the other side, it’s his mom. She walks in and closes the door, she looks ashamed but not at me, although she has her head held high.

”I’ve come here... to apologise. Personally to you. I just finished apologising to Peeta outside. I wanted to say it to you, too. I’m extremely sorry for my inadequate behaviour when this entire thing started. I reacted like a child and less like a mother. Peeta recently stopped calling, it was a wake up call that I was going to lose him completely” she sighs 

“I caused you grief but... I welcome you into the family and hope that we can build a positive relationship” Mrs Mellark says 

“Thank you, Mrs Mellark. I hope so too” I smile, Peeta then walks through the door carrying Emma in his strong arms 

“Mom. Meet Emma Willow Mellark. Your new granddaughter” Peeta announces, laying Emma in her arms 

“A girl? First Mellark girl...” she says to herself 

“She’s so beautiful. So much like you, Peeta. When you were born” she admits 

“That’s what I said” I smile, I look to Peeta and he looks at me, I give him a nod which he return

”After this coming summer is gone. Katniss will be going to online school, she’ll need help and we can only afford Emma being in daycare one day a week. We’ll need your help looking after her, if you want” Peeta says, his mom looks at him with glossy eyes 

“It’d be an honour” 

* * *

_8 Years Later_

I smile as Emma giggles as Peeta spins her around on the dance floor. Once Peeta finished our first dance our daughter demanded that he danced with her, being the dad he is, didn’t hesitate to agree and propped her on his feet. I look down at my swollen stomach popping through the white fabric of my dress.

”Isn’t it funny? I’m having my first but you’re having your second” Madge sighs, her belly looks like it’s about to blow 

“The funny thing about it is that Peeta and I were actually trying this time. It’s a coincidence and fun that our pregnancies have been around the same time” I chuckle 

“I know. It’s cute. Our babies are going to be best friends” Madge giggles 

“Girls! You both look amazing!” Annie squeals, we both groan as we look at her skinny figure

”I tell you what. Once you have a baby, say goodbye to skinny and your old sizes then hello to curves and bigger sizes” I frown 

“Oh don’t be like that! You two deal with being pregnant so beautifully. Don’t doubt yourselves” she says kissing our cheeks, immediately feeling better, damn you Annie and your good vibes. Annie drags Madge to the dance floor just as Emma comes running up to me, Peeta not far behind.

”Hey, Bunny! Finished dancing with daddy?” I ask, running my fingers through her dark hair

”Yeah. I wanted to go see Nana and Nona. They got me presents!” She says excitedly, I look at the two women sitting down and looking down at the table in shame

”Okay. You can only open one. _One_ Emma” I tell her, holding up my finger

”Okay, Mommy!” She calls out, I turn to Peeta who just chuckles then pulls me close 

“You look beautiful” he mumbles

”Thank you. You look beautiful too” I reply and he laughs 

“How do you feel? That we’re going to Thailand tonight” he grins

”Feels very rewarding” I admit, pulling him in for a kiss while a flash goes off, we look to see  my cousin on my moms side, looking very guilty 

“I’m sorry... it looked like a beautiful moment to capture” she sheepishly admits 

“No. It’s okay, we don’t mind. It’s what we want our photos to be” Peeta admits, she nods then walks off but we’re interrupted by Dumb and Dumber, Gale and Finnick

”Hey Peet. We caught people making out in the closet. One of the bridesmaids and one of the groomsmen!” Finnick grins 

“But Madge and Annie are dancing... Prim is somewhere” I furrow my eyebrows in confusion 

“You two are my groomsmen and Mike is... holy shit” Peeta looks to me 

“Is my best friend really making out with my new sister?” Peeta says, then Gales eyes widen 

“Someone’s getting their ass kicked” Gale growls, let’s just say that it took a lot of persuading on Peeta’s part to stop Gale. 

Thats what my life consists of. Crazy friends. Crazy daughter and even on some occasions a crazy husband but I chose this crazy life when I chose not to get rid of something I didn’t know I needed. I’d never choose to have this life, Peeta and I we’re close to breaking up in the first years of Emma’s life and we’re only now able to afford a house big enough for a still growing family. 

Peeta and I fought often in that first year of having Emma. He even spent a night at his parents house but we resolved the fight. Sometimes we spoil Emma which makes her a brat a lot of the time but other times she makes me smile and I love her even more. Sometimes I wish I were able to ease into all of these choices, it’s definitely not a lifestyle I regret but I wouldn’t want anyone to choose this kind of life. 

I’m proud that after all the hard work, when Emma was three, I graduated from college and I’m able to work in a popular company, working my way up to Advertisement Manager. Peeta was able to build other Mellark bakeries outside of town, which seem to be doing extremely well but we had to dig a deep hole before it could rain and fill it up, rising ups slowly to the top. I look to my laughing daughter then to my smiling husband. Yeah, I’m going to be just fine.


	5. Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta’s relationship from birth to adulthood

_Birth-1999_

Eden and William Mellark smile down at their newborn son, born on the seventh of May. Their best friends since high school, Lily and Christopher Everdeen still awaiting their little girls arrival. Peeta arrived only crying a few times but once in the arms of his parents, his crying ceased to exist, both Eden and William are happy that their two close friends are finally having their own baby, their son won’t be so behind with relating to his older brothers who are already much older than him. 

Lily Everdeen gives birth the next day late at night. Katniss Everdeen makes her presence known as she wails even when laid on her mother’s chest, only to be soothed by her father’s singing. The Everdeens are amazed by their first born and can’t believe how beautiful she already is, she definitely looks like her father and the new parents think she’ll have a voice like him too. 

Peeta and Katniss are laid in single cribs in the same nursery, right next to each other. Peeta makes Katniss look tiny due to the size he came out as. The two new dads look into the glass at their new babies, one looking from a first time father and the other looking at his last baby, the two men grin at their babies then chuckle.

”If our kids are anything like us... we’re in for a ride” Christopher says 

“We definitely are. How’s Lily holding up?” Will asks 

“As best as she can be after giving birth. How’s Eden doing?” Chris asks 

“Very well. We might be home by tomorrow afternoon or evening” he replies 

“Isn’t it funny? Our babies sharing the same birthday month? Only a day apart” Chris chuckles

”Absolutely. I tell you what, our boy is going to be big like his brothers” Will says

”My girl is never going to date. Ever.” Chris replies causing the two men to chuckle to themselves then they look back at their babies, wondering about what the future holds. 

* * *

_ 1 Month-1999_

At one month old both Katniss and Peeta are as thick as thieves, since they met as newborns they’ve played together, slept in the same cribs, bathed together. Lily and Eden juggle motherhood and work, although every Saturday they both look forward to their babies play date. Katniss and Peeta seem to enjoy that time even at such a young age they seem to be forming a bond that no one can understand. 

“I can already tell, Katniss is going to be a handful. She’s stubborn and only a month old” Lily chuckles as she sips her tea from her mug 

“Peeta is so much different than his brothers. His brothers were so loud and destructive. Peeta is quiet and sleeps through the night. He’s an amazing baby” Eden smiles 

“Man she tires me out but god I love her. Was it really this intense when you first had Samuel?” Lily asks her friend 

“With every one of my boys” Eden replies 

“Do you wish any of them were girls?” Lily asks 

“Kind of. I would’ve liked to have one girl but three is as far as William and I agreed to. I mean our sons can always have daughters. A granddaughter is just as great” Eden answers. The two months chuckle at the two babies laying on the floor completely wide eyed.

* * *

_ 6 Months-1999 _

Nothing makes the four happy couples smile more when their babies sit in their shared play pen laughing at each other. Katniss is dressed like a pumpkin which matches her parents costumes, Peeta is dressed like a lion which matches his parents costumes. The Mellark Halloween party is one of the most popular parties and the most fun, although the Everdeens are always there way before the party starts. 

After months of knowing each other, Katniss and Peeta hate being apart. They learnt how to sit up together, roll over together. Katniss was always the first though, that didn’t surprise neither of the parents, Katniss is already showing independence and only shows dependence when she’s hungry and needs her mother. 

“Look at you guys! So adorable!” Caroline Henigen says rubbing her swollen belly 

“Thank you Caroline” Eden smiles politely, holding her son tightly on her hip 

“I’m expecting baby Glimmer next week! Oh! Maybe there’s a future relationship for our two babies” she grins 

“Oh I don’t know. Peeta is only six months old. It’s highly inappropriate to force my son into something he might not want to do” Eden replies 

“Don’t you worry! He’ll love Glimmer if she’s going to be anything like her mommy!” Caroline giggles and walks off, _yeah if she’s a prostitute and forgets her birth control_. Eden was shocked to hear when Caroline worked as a regular at Cranes, even more shocked when Caroline announced that she was pregnant with the bosses baby ‘by accident’ but Seneca swept Caroline off her feet, took her to City Hall and married her. 

The good thing about the Mellark’s party, it’s never over 10pm when it finishes. Some stumble out, some drag screaming kids out but the Everdeens stay back to help clean up while the babies sleep in the play pen. Eden talks about Caroline’s ridiculous proposition, they all laugh but don’t notice that Peeta’s future significant other is right next to him.

* * *

_1 Year-2000_

“Katniss! That’s Peetas” Lily scolds her daughter and gives Peeta his toy back, Katniss starts crying, looking at her mother in betrayal, Peeta of course ends up giving it to Katniss which stops her crying, causing Lily to roll her eyes. The two babble on in the yard while the mother’s lounge back in the yard chairs while the dad’s cook meat on the barbecue. 

“It’s lucky we don’t let them play in their nice clothes” Eden giggles as Katniss laughs as she throws dirt at Peeta who laughs after throwing dirt at Katniss, repeating the process 

“How’s Peeta when you moved him to the other day care than Katniss?” Lily asks 

“He cried for the first few days and was confused that Katniss wasn’t there but he’s use to it. He’s become close with this boy, his name is Finnick which is a name I’ve never heard before” Eden replies 

“That does sound odd. Yeah, Katniss is actually hanging out with girls, there’s a little girl Madge who’s become fast friends with Katniss, not to mention Katniss’ cousin Johanna who seems to enjoy picking on the two regularly” Lily chuckles 

“Yeah well Peeta’s brothers do that enough for him, you’d think at the ages of ten and eight his brothers would be a little less idiotic” Eden sighs as her toy older boys come bouncing out, charging for toddler Peeta. Her middle son, Ryan picks up Peeta and throws him over his eight year old shoulder.

”Throw him to me, Ry!” Samuel calls out, Peeta gets chucked and is thankfully caught by his older brother 

“Boys! William!” Eden calls out, Mr Mellark takes Peeta from his eldest and scolds his sons, telling them that his brother isn’t a football before string Peeta on his hip. He walks over to Eden and passes Peeta to her, kissing her cheek before continuing to help Chris, Katniss toddles over then sits on her mother’s lap. 

They are able to watch the fireworks in the Mellark’s family yard. That night Katniss and Peeta are sharing a bath when the two mother’s witness it, their two toddlers kiss each other before laughing, it’s surprising and means nothing but it shocks them completely. 

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t happen again. If it does, let’s just hope it’s not around Chris” Lily says 

“Agreed. They’re definitely going to be handfuls together” Eden chuckles.

* * *

_ 5 Years -2004_

“Look at my new shoes. They’re Ben 10 ones” Peeta says proudly to his best friend 

“I have Belle ones. Mine are better” Katniss replies as they sit at their table in school 

“Nuh-uh! Mommy said mine make me look strong” Peeta grins 

“Yeah! Well my daddy told me mine make me smart cause Belle is smart” Katniss fires back 

“Mine are better because they have green on them. Your favourite colour” Peeta says 

“Okay. Yours are cooler” Katniss frowns, Peeta doesn’t like that feeling 

“You are like Belle. You’re really smart and that’s so cool!” Peeta admits, Katniss smiles 

“Yay! Ben 10 is the coolest too!” she giggles as she begins her activity book. Katniss and Peeta spend the day chattering away, both are excited to visit her mom in hospital who just had her baby sister Primrose. 

Katniss is holding her little sister when the Mellark’s walk in Samuel and Ryan walk in last playing their gameboys’, not really interested but Peeta climbs onto the couch next to Katniss who’s sitting next to her dad.

”Mama, she’s really small” Peeta says looking to his mom who runs her fingers through his long blonde hair, her son is in desperate need of a haircut 

“She is isn’t she? You were much bigger when you were born” she chuckles 

“Can I hold her?” Peeta asks Chris 

“Of course you can. Katniss, time to let Peeta have a turn” he says taking Prim from Katniss 

“Okay, Daddy” Katniss replies. Prim gets laid in Peeta’s arms and he smiles at the sleeping baby in his arms

”Can I have my own, Mama?” Peeta asks, Eden chuckles 

“When you’re much older, I’m sure you will” she answers

”We can pretend she’s ours! We can play mom’s and dad’s!” Katniss tells her friend enthusiastically 

“They spend too much time together” William chuckles, Lily watches happily from her spot in the hospital bed and thinks about how the two children will feel towards each other in the far future, she can’t help but think how much Peeta would be a perfect fit for her daughter.

* * *

_ 12 Years-2011 _

”I don’t know why I’m even at this stupid party” Katniss huffs, a scowl on her face 

“I don’t want to be here alone. You’re also my best friend” Peeta says walking to Glimmer’s door step with Katniss by his side

”Glimmer doesn’t even like me. I wasn’t given an invite” she replies 

“You can leave but that means I will to” Peeta tells her, Katniss rolls her eyes and flicks one of her two braids over her shoulder

”Fine. Let’s just get this over with” Katniss sighs. The party was extremely boring, to them both, Glimmer handed out fake martini’s which were just lemonade soda with a lemon skin inside. There wasn’t any party games, only small talk but Katniss wasn’t included in that talk, only when it was her and Peeta talking themselves.

”So, Peeta. What do you think of girls?” Glimmer asks 

“Uh... I’m too young to think about that stuff” Peeta replies 

“Oh come on! Girls are our things” Cato says, winking at Katniss

”First of all, stop looking at my best friend like she’s a meal and second. My dad taught me to treat girls how I’d want my daughter to be treated. Besides, we’re only twelve” Peeta replies, taking Katniss’ hand which just annoys Glimmer 

“Well, maybe when you and I are older. Your mind will change” Glimmer smirks 

“Oh... maybe” Peeta replies uncomfortably then looks at his watch 

“Um. Katniss’ parents’ want her home now” Peeta says standing up, pulling Katniss with him. They don’t even shout a goodbye as they both almost run out the door. Instead of going back to Katniss’ house they walk to their secret spot that’s half way to her house, they go into the treehouse that their dads built for them.

”I told you so” Katniss grins, Peeta just rolls his eyes and gives her one of her magazines while he picks up one of his comic books 

“Yeah. I know” he chuckles, the two have more of a fun time alone in their treehouse than they did at that party. 

Katniss walks through the bra isle in Target, keeping watch for her dad who is looking for presents for Prim’s birthday. She picks up the smallest bra size then looks down at her chest, she isn’t wearing anything because she doesn’t have anything there. She sighs then frowns and puts back the bra on the rack, she goes to walk away only to see her dad walking towards her.

”There you are! You ready to head off?” He asks but then realised what isle she’s standing in 

“Oh. Do you need one? Maybe it’s best you come back with your mom” he says 

“Dad. I was just looking. I don’t even need one. I’m still a little girl” Katniss frowns as they walk towards the checkout, her arms folded across her flat chest 

“What’s going on, Nessy?” He asks 

“Nothing” Katniss shrugs but her dad pokes her side as the woman scans the things they’re buying

“I see right through you. Tell me” he says, Katniss waits until they’re out of the store until she tells her dad 

“Glimmer said her and her friends breasts are coming through already and that girls who’s aren’t are still little girls” Katniss frowns 

“I wouldn’t mind what Glimmer Henigen says. There’s nothing wrong with late bloomers. They’re always the most beautiful” he replies 

“Let’s be real, Dad. I have braces, flat chest and below average height. I’ll be nothing like them” Katniss sighs 

“You won’t. You’ll be better. Don’t be afraid to be strong, Katniss. You’re my daughter and nothing can change that. Just wait, you’ll be better than any of those girls, you’ll succeed in life” he replies, this puts a smile on Katniss’ face 

“I love you dad” she says, he pulls her to his side as they walk past all the people 

“I love you too, Nessy” he replies, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. 

* * *

_ 14 Years-2013 _

For some reason while Katniss was at summer camp, her breasts grew and she couldn’t fit into her tiny bra. Her mom had to drive two hours just to bring new ones that’ll last Katniss for the last month she would be there. Seeing all of the older camp leaders not wearing two braids, Katniss decided to wear her hair one braid instead of one which made her feel weirdly grown up. 

The time she spends at camp her and Madge grow closer than they were before, even Johanna joined in on that bond. The three girls all got much closer and Katniss actually enjoyed herself, feeling thankful that her parents’ convinced her to go with Johanna and Madge. 

She didn’t get to see Peeta until the first day of their freshmen year of high school. He too went to camp but it was an all boys one but Katniss wasn’t prepared to see that all of his baby fat had disappeared to leave a more skinner but toned face and body. He also grew taller than he did before he left, not to mention his new hair cut which compliments the rest of him, Katniss gulps and is so scared about the weird feeling that she pushes it down. 

Peeta tries not to gape at his best friend. There are many things he notices about her. For starters her braces are gone, her hair is in one braid instead of two. He’s ashamed when he notices her breasts have grown, he also notices that her skin has gotten more tanned over the two months that they didn’t see each other. 

“Hey. How was camp?” Peeta asks 

“Uh... good. Loads of fun, what about yours?” Katniss asks 

“Yeah it was pretty fun. Made some new friends who don’t live too far” Peeta replies, Katniss is actually surprised at how natural their conversation comes. 

A month later Katniss and her family are dressing up fancy to attend Peeta’s older brother Sam’s wedding. Katniss’ parents’ are Samuels godparents’ so it made sense for the Everdeen’s to come, not to mention that they’ve known each other since senior year and college. 

Katniss and Peeta play a secret game of thumb war as the ceremony is conducted. They got caught though and were scolded by their parents, both of them held their laughter in, then directed their attention to Samuel and his beautiful bride. 

Later on at the reception, Katniss sits at her table alone playing with the placemat. Peeta is talking to his cousin, Katniss’ parents are talking to Peeta’s and Prim is dancing on Ryan’s feet, giggling. Katniss let’s out a bored sigh, it’s her first wedding she’s been to and so far it’s extremely boring, then she feels a tap on her shoulder and when she turns she comes face to face with Peeta.

”You wanna dance?” He asks extending his hand 

“With me?” Katniss asks 

“No. With Casper The Friendly Ghost. Yes you” he chuckles, Katniss smiles and takes his hand. They start slow dancing, their parents watch from the side with smiles and knowing looks but Katniss nor Peeta notices. 

“You... uh... you look beautiful” Peeta says 

“You do too. You know this song isn’t half bad” Katniss replies as they dance in tune to Mirrors

”I mean, JT is the king” Peeta grins 

“Don’t get started on it now” she says 

“What? I can’t ignore that I’m a hardcore NSYNC fan. More so JT” Peeta replies, the entire time Peeta makes Katniss laugh until the song is over and changes to a more upbeat song, Katniss and Peeta both embarrass each other by dancing really strangely.

* * *

_ 17 Years- 2016-2017 _

When Peeta got a girlfriend, a feeling inside Katniss started. She realised it was jealousy. She didn’t like feeling like that about Peeta so, she made a horrible decision to stop denying Cato and said yes when he asked her out. Cato was definitely full of himself, he made sure to be extra cocky to Peeta, this just made Peeta disapprove even more than he already did. 

Cato took Katniss to a very boring movie. She then realised why he chose the movie, there was only one other person in the cinema and that was an old man, snoring away. She could feel his hand ride higher up her skirt. Every time she tried to stop him, he got more persistent until he convinced her that couples do this. She tells him that she’ll do it if they go somewhere more privet. 

Katniss knows it’s moving too fast but her teenage hormones get the better of her, Cato is feeling her up in the back of his car and doing all sorts of things that pleasure Katniss. She doesn’t realise what they’re about to do until he starts rolling on a condom. 

“Wait. Aren’t we moving too fast?” Katniss asks 

“Hell no. This is what couples do, baby” he kisses her neck then pushes inside her without warning or coaxing, it brings tears to her eyes but she doesn’t have the will to push him off so she lets him continue until he spills into the condom. 

Peeta and Katniss get in a real bad fight, he argues that Cato isn’t good enough for her that she deserves better but she argues that Cato is what she deserves and he has to see that. They drifted apart until they no longer talked, no longer hung out. All Katniss thought about was Peeta. Every time she was with Cato, she saw or thought about Peeta. 

Prom came along fast, Cato convinced her to go with him, she’ll enjoy herself. She decided to agree which has her walking to Cato’s truck in an uncomfortable dress and heels. Cato ditches her ten minutes in after his friends whispered something in his ear. She sits at the table bored out of her mind. 

“Care to join me for a dance?” Her head shoots up when she finds Peeta extending his hand, she takes his hand and they dance pressed against each other

”I just... I hate how we’ve drifted apart” he admits 

“Me too. I’ve missed you so much” Katniss replies, holding him tight

”Listen, I can’t say that I’ll ever approve of Cato but... I love you Katniss and I want you to be happy. I’ll be able to be civil with him” Peeta admits 

“That’s okay. I just want you to stay with me” she replies 

“Always. I’ll always stay with you” he says 

“How are things with you and Delly?” She asks 

“Well, we broke up tonight. It was either I had her in my life or you... I can’t live without you in my life” Peeta sighs 

“Neither can I” Katniss replies, they look at each other when the song ends and for a second they both lean in just the slightest until Katniss gets pulled away 

“Get your own date” Cato growls, he stinks of alcohol and cigarettes 

“We were just dancing. She’s my best friend” Peeta scowls 

“Well, she’s my arm candy. Back off, Mellark” he snaps back 

“Don’t talk about her like that” Peeta says, his fists clenched

”Cato. Stop it” Katniss says. “Come with me, Peeta” she replies dragging him to the other side of the room 

“Calm down, Peeta. Look, I’m fine. Really I am. Be the bigger man and walk away, it’ll make me happy and show that you really care” she tells her best friend 

“Okay. I’m sorry” he sighs 

“That’s okay. I’m not mad” she chuckles and he does too, she kisses his cheek and he does the same

”Go and enjoy yourself. I’m going to see if Madge wants to dance” Peeta smiles, Katniss does too but she can’t seem to enjoy herself whenever she was with Cato.

Cato took them to his house instead of taking her straight home, it was the scariest drive home of her entire life, she was hoping that they’d get pulled over so she’ll know that she’s safe, Cato is even more dangerous while intoxicated. It wasn’t a coincidence when he told her that his parents were out of town, she kisses him back even if his breath smells bad, she lets him stick his tongue in her mouth. 

He does all the stripping, that’s how it is with their sexual side, it’s always one sided. Katniss gets too caught up in her thoughts about Peeta, Cato goes in with no protection and finishes inside Katniss, Cato gets up and goes to the bathroom.

”Did you use a condom?” Katniss asks when Cato gets out 

“What are you dumb? Of course I did” he grumbles, Katniss scowls and starts getting dressed 

“Don’t call me dumb. It felt different this time” she replies 

“Fuck me! Shut your fucking mouth, slut! You like it anyway, next time I’ll fuck you from behind so I don’t have to see your face. You’re lucky your body is so hot. One more word and I’ll fuck you against your will, then you’ll really feel pain” he replies downing the rest of his flask 

“Fuck you. We’re over, asshole” Katnkss scowls, she walks past him but he slams her against the wall 

“I don’t think so, whore. I say when we’re over, not you” he puts his hand under her dress but she knees him in the balls then when he’s on the floor, she punches him as hard as she can. 

She gets to the one place she feels safe, the treehouse. Her phone keeps blowing up but she just shuts it off completely, she doesn’t know why she fucking said yes to dating Cato, she let the jealousy of Peeta dating get the better of her. She stays up in the tree house not knowing what’s happening at home.

Peetas heart drop when his parents tell him that the Everdeens are freaking out because Katniss isn’t home from Prom. The first place Peeta went to was Cato’s home, not caring, he barged through seeing him enjoying a beer in the kitchen. 

“Where’s Katniss. Don’t fuck with me” Peeta snarls 

“The bitch had a fit and broke it off. Ran off like the lunatic she is” Peeta notices now a very purple bruise on his cheek, pride fills him knowing that his Katniss finally saw what he did. Peeta decides to be the bigger man and just say he doesn’t deserve Katniss before leaving. He goes to all of Katniss’ favourite spots but never finds her.

He gets to the Everdeens house and her mom his hugging his mom, her dad is barely holding it together as he tells the officer her description. Handing him the most recent photo of her, they all look to Peeta for hope but he shakes his head. 

“Is there any other places she could’ve gone before we file her missing? Somewhere she feels safe and familiar with. Maybe it’s just been a bad night” the officer says, that’s when it comes to him 

“Holy shit. I know where she is! Don’t file her missing!” Peeta calls out as he runs to his car, he hopes to god that she’s at the treehouse.

Katniss looks out at the stars and moon from the window of the tree house, together they light up the sky beautifully. She’s surprised when the floor door opens and Peeta pops through, she’s confused when he lets out a breath.

”Thank god... what are doing here?” He asks, sitting next to her 

“I just... the whole thing with Cato, he called me a slut and whore. Threatened to force himself on me” Katniss frowns 

“Hey. You’re none of those things. Cato will get what’s coming to him. You’re beautiful in every way and he should’ve treated you like a queen. I know I would’ve” Peeta replies 

“You... you really mean that?” She asks 

“I do. I really do” he then kisses her but stops when he doesn’t feel her kiss back

”We uh... should head back” he says, Katniss nods, lost from words. When she was brought back, her family and Peeta’s were relieved to say the least, Peeta told them what went down, it took Peeta, Katniss and his dad to stop Chris from getting in his car. Peeta’s kiss, never gets mentioned. 

_ 18 Years- 2017 _

At the start of summer, Katniss gets terrible news. The stick comes out positive. Peeta was the first person she told, she cried and he told her it was okay. He took her to the hospital for them to check, she was almost four months pregnant. She didn’t get morning sickness which she guesses is why she didn’t notice for so long. It’s only now her sore boobs, back and tiredness was getting out of hand. 

She decided to call Cato, she told him that she was pregnant and the date she got pregnant was the night they broke up. He yelled at her saying it wasn’t his, that she slept with Peeta that night and that it was his, he called her awful names before hanging up. 

Telling her parents was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. Especially since she made the decision of keeping the baby. Her parents weren’t angry, in fact, they called up to Cato’s parents, demanding actions to be made but they just laughed and hung up. Having their support was all Katniss needed, she was determined to still go to college and her parents strongly supported her decision. 

Peeta was by her side the entire time, answering her calls in the middle of the night and get her something she’s craving. That’s why once they were off to college, she could barely hold herself together when they were saying goodbye, she cried again when her parents revealed her new car which they claimed was her going away present but she knew they bought it because of the baby.

A week after thanksgiving, Katniss went into labour. Seeing as she was living off campus, Peeta was the only person closest to her but he was an hour away, he stayed on the phone with her the entire time. Peeta drives her to the hospital, they have to lie and say he’s her boyfriend so that he can stay with her. 

Peeta holds her hand the entire time, until her son us born. The midwife handed Peeta the scissors but he looks to Katniss, she nods then he takes the scissors and cuts the cord of his best friends son, her son who he feels so drawn to. 

* * *

_ 23 Years- 2022 _

Nothing prepares Katniss when she gets the call at her work. Her mother is hysterical and Prim is the one who tells her that her dad is in a deep coma. She pulls Daniel out of school before driving the thirty minutes back home, Daniel is confused the entire way but Katniss answers his questions honestly. 

She carries Daniel into the hospital so that she gets to her family more quickly. She runs to the reception desk in a fit of lost breath. 

“Everdeen...” she huffs 

“Okay. Can I get your name?” She asks 

“Katniss... Everdeen... daughter and... Daniel Everdeen... grandson” she pants 

“Right. He’s in the ICU. Room 202” the woman says, Katniss rushes over to the elevator and takes the chance to put Daniel back on his feet. They eventually get into the ICU, she approaches the waiting room where Prim sits with Peeta and his father. 

“Peeta!” Daniel squeals, he runs and jumps on Peeta’s lap, Prim gets up and hugs her older sister

”Dad had a really big stroke. It wasn’t enough to kill him, he’s in a deep coma and his heartbeat is little” she explains, a croak in her voice 

“Am I allowed to go and visit him?” Katniss asks 

“Only two people are allowed to visit. Mom’s in there now, you can go straight in” Prim says, Katniss goes up to Peeta who is now standing, holding Daniel, talking to him with a smile, she hugs Peeta and then breaks away

“Are you okay with having him for a bit?” Katniss asks

“Of course. Do you need me to get you guys any clothes?” He asks, Katniss takes her house key and gives it to him

“Yes please. Can you... I... maybe” Katniss tears up, Peeta puts his hand on her shoulder

“Don’t worry. Just worry about being there for your mom” he tells her, she nods then look to her son 

“Peeta is going to take you back to nana’s. You going to be okay?” Katniss asks

“Yeah, Mommy!” He smiles, she smiles back, she kisses Daniels cheek and Peeta’s cheek before pushing through the doors.

Days pass and her work is kind enough to let her all the time she needs off. Her dad passes away after they decided to pull the plug due to him getting worse rather than better. Katniss spends the week looking after her mom who’s not left her room in days, she works with her sister to organise the funeral, in a way the busyness of it all keeps her away from all of her grief.

Katniss stays strong the entire ceremony, it’s hard to keep it together when her mom is weeping over the lose of her husband. Katniss hugs Daniel close to her, feeling comfort from her son’s presence. Peeta holds Katniss’ hand as her father’s casket gets lowered into the ground. 

Later that night, Katniss texts Peeta to meet her at their treehouse with blankets. She’s the first to get there but Peeta arrives not too long after, he looks around to see lights now in the treehouse. 

“I got my dad to install lights so when Daniel visits... you know” Katniss sighs

”It’s a nice touch” he smiles as he lays the blanket down, Katniss joins him with a sigh 

“I can’t believe he’s dead...” Katniss frowns 

“I know, I still think the same about my mom” Peeta replies 

“Does the pain ever leave?” She asks

”No. It lessens and you can think about them with a smile but the pain of them being gone... never truly goes away” he sighs

”Do you remember that night... you kissed me right here” Katniss says 

“Yeah... I uh... sorry about that” he replies 

“No, don’t be sorry. I would’ve kissed back if I wasn’t shocked” Katniss admits 

“Really?” Peeta smiles, Katniss takes the chance to bring their lips together but he breaks it 

“We can’t. You’re in pain” Peeta frowns

”Please... I want this” she whispers, he nods then pulls her into his lap they start off slow until their hands start to roam. His touch is much softer than Cato’s ever was which makes Katniss grind against his lap, his whispered compliments makes her fall deeply in the moment.

Katniss freaks out when she wakes up and leaves before Peeta woke up. Katniss left with Daniel once they finished dinner, she ignored all of Peeta’s texts and calls, afraid of rejection that’ll come with it. 

Katniss gets home from picking Daniel, as she’s locking up her car she hears her son call a name that makes her eyes widen. 

“Peeta!” She watches as Peeta smiles, picking up Daniel as they hug. She slowly walks up to them and unlocks the front door.

”Danny. Go on inside and put your bag away” Katniss tells her son as Peeta sets him down, Daniel runs off inside, leaving Katniss and Peeta at the front of her townhouse

”Come on inside” Katniss says, Peeta follows her into the kitchen 

“Would you like something to drink?” She asks 

“I actually just came to talk” he admits

”Okay. Listen the reason I—“ Katniss gets interrupted by him kissing her, she kisses back but the only thing that causes them to break away is hearing giggling, Daniel stands in the doorway, giggling

”Talk about a ruined moment” Peeta chuckles 

“So, I’m guessing I shouldn’t have been afraid of being rejected?” Katniss grins 

“Hell no. Nothing to be afraid of. Although, I think a little boy should be tickled” Peeta says 

“I think so too” Katniss replies, Peeta slowly turns to face Daniel, he chases after him, Daniel squeals running away. Katniss walks to the living room where Peeta is tickling Daniel, Katniss looks at Peeta and knows that he’s always been the one for her, that she’ll be okay. That they’re always meant to be.


	6. Brother’s Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss starts to get secretly cozy with her brother’s best friend.

She bites her lip when she sees him. She can’t resist being attracted to him, even though she shouldn’t. He’s her brother’s best friend for God’s sake! That doesn’t seem to change anything, she doesn’t care what Gale would think, he decided to ditch her to go out with his college friends at his college two hours away, being the only day that he can see Katniss, she was disappointed in her brother. She’s known Peeta for as long as she can remember and he’s always been around due to being Gale’s best friend. 

He socialises so easily with others, Katniss can’t seem to understand why he’s always seemed shy and unable to talk around her but able to laugh and have conversations with people he hardly knows and probably doesn’t like. However, that’s going to change tonight. If Peeta wasn’t going to make any moves, then she will. Once he’s alone getting something to drink, she goes for it.

”Hey, Peeta” she says, he smiles at her 

“Hey! How are you enjoying the party?” He asks, she shrugs 

“I dunno. Most of the people here are older than me and all my friends from high school are at different colleges” she replies 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asks. _Curse_ _you Peeta Mellark and your genuine smile_.

”You could pour me a drink” Katniss tries to look as attractive as she can, he pours her a drink before giving it to her 

“So, is this place yours?” She asks 

“No. I live in housing outside of campus. It’s easier to study that way” he replies 

“What? You’re lucky. I wish I could live on my own off campus. My roommate walks around naked. It’s really awkward and I try staying away as much as I can, especially when her boyfriend’s over” Katniss scowls, Peeta just chuckles

”Don’t worry, you get use to the campus weirdos. Kind of the reason why I decided to live off campus” Peeta admits. _Yeah, that’s because you can more than afford it_. Peeta’s dad is the founder of Twelve, it’s a restaurant that he first started to create when he was eighteen, now his main headquarters is in Panem but his restaurants are in many other states. A company that Peeta will someday inherit. 

“Why don’t you roommate with one of your college friends?” Katniss asks

”They all prefer to stay on campus. It’s easier for them to party or to see their girlfriend’s” Peeta rolls his eyes. Katniss and Peeta end up sitting next to each other on the couch, they talk more than they ever have before, she learns things that she never knew before and she tells him things she hasn’t even told her best friend. 

“Damn, Mellark. Who’s your friend?” A guy with brown hair asks 

“I don’t think so, Marvel. Keep walking” Peeta scowls 

“It’s not like she’s your girlfriend. Relax, man” Marvel says, Katniss looks between the two, her eyes are then directed to Peeta’s clenched fists, she doesn’t know what to do 

“She’s not a piece of meat either. You can’t sleep with every girl on campus” Peeta says 

“If I can get your ex into bed, I’m sure I can get her too” Marvel says gesturing towards Katniss 

“Do you really think talking like that is attractive? I honestly feel sorry that the girls you’ve slept with don’t have any dignity, instead they sleep with you just to feel like they’re attractive when all they’re doing is adding to your score board. Hate to break it to you, but I have dignity” Katniss schools the less of a man and more of a boy 

“Listen here, whore. I—“ once he talks with a tight grip on Katniss’ wrist is when Peeta breaks, he stands, rips Marvel’s grip off Katniss and shoves him away 

“Talk to her or touch her like that again. See what happens. Don’t doubt me, remember what happened last time” Peeta growls angrily, almost touching noses. Katniss gets up and places her hand on his shoulder 

“Let’s go, Peeta. Just leave it be” Katniss says, Peeta’s body relaxes and he bumps shoulders with Marvel 

“Yeah walk away like always, Mellark. Walk away like your mom did on your family” _ouch_ is all Katniss can think of. She knows that’s a sensitive topic for Peeta, especially when it still effects his dad who’s drowned himself into work because of it. Katniss isn’t surprised at how Peeta handles the situation though. 

”I feel bad for you, Marvel” he starts, turning around. “I feel bad that you didn’t know your parents and that you were in a foster home your entire life. I have many life experiences I’m proud of, yeah my mom walked out but it’s made my family stronger. Tell me again, what’s your dad’s name? What about your mum’s?” Peeta adds

”Fuck you” Marvel snaps and walks off, Peeta turns around to the coat rack and grabs his jacket and Katniss’ cardigan. Peeta suggests Katniss to hang out with him at his place which of course she didn’t deny.

”What did Marvel mean by getting your ex into bed?” Katniss asks

“You remember my girlfriend Cashmere, right?” He says, Katniss nods

“Well, our relationship was amazing and I loved being with her. My family loved her and her family loved me. Last year... I had my suspicions that she was doing something. She wanted to hang out less. Be together less. That’s when word got back that she was fucking Marvel on the side. All he wanted was sex and she was fine with just that. Guess what her excuse was” Peeta says 

“What?” Katniss replies 

“She prefers something that doesn’t have commitments. Apparently I’m really good in bed, better than Marvel apparently but Marvel was into not being committed to one girl which fit her situation perfectly. So, you can imagine how great I felt” Peeta replies 

“That’s insane. What are they like now?” Katniss asks 

“They’re on and off but I see her on campus sometimes which pulls on my heart a little because all she does is roll her eyes and completely ignores me. Anyways, after the break up I got super drunk, all I remember is beating the shit out of Marvel. That’s the real reason I’m in off campus living, so I don’t have to see the both of them that often” he answers as he shuts the door of his house

”Well, welcome to my humble home. Want anything to drink? I got water? Orange juice? Milk although I know you don’t drink straight milk so I only have water or orange juice. Unless you want a beer” he says 

“Oh no, I’m not that big on alcohol. I’ll take water, please” Katniss replies 

“Do you have any crappy relationship stories?” Peeta asks 

“Sadly, I do. Junior year in high school. This guy Gloss, he made me believe that I was his one and only. I mean I gave my virginity to him for god sakes. He chose the worst possible way a guy could ever do to a girl, he broke up with me over text saying that I wasn’t pretty enough, I didn’t meet his standards. To say Gale was pissed was an understatement, especially seeing as it was Valentine’s Day, Gloss and I’s one year anniversary” Katniss explains 

“I remember that. Gale told me over the phone that he’s kicking some ass because your heart got broken. He never ended up telling me why, he said you didn’t want him to talk to everyone about it” Peeta says as they sit on his couch

”Yeah. I knew what Gale was like. Ranting to strangers. So, that’s my disastrous relationship” Katniss sighs 

“Well, Gloss was right in a way. You aren’t pretty. You’re beautiful and I’ve always thought so” Peeta smiles sipping his water 

“I don’t understand why? I never favour mini lengthened clothing. My hair is always in the same style” Katniss says, genuinely confused

”That’s why you’re beautiful. You can be yourself and ignore the need to be in bed with every guy you see” Peeta replies, Katniss sets her glass next to his 

“Can I tell you something and promise you won’t get weirded out or laugh?” Katniss asks 

“I promise” he says 

“I... um... in a way I’ve always hated you. At least since I was like fourteen” she admits, his eyebrows furrow in confusion 

“Why?” He asks 

“I shouldn’t have feelings for my brother’s best friend” she mumbles, Peeta just chuckles 

“Thank god. I’ve been feeling the same about you for a while too” he grins

”Really? Why didn’t you say anything?” Katniss asks 

“I guess I was scared you wouldn’t like me back. That I’d ruin things between us” he answers honestly 

“Well, now I know. Now you know I feel the same. What’s your next move?” Katniss challenges 

“I mean, I would kiss you but I don’t know if we’re at that stage yet” he replies 

“Kiss me” is all she says. That’s enough for Peeta to fulfil Katniss’ command and connects their lips together. Both of them know that Gale would never approve but they do and that’s all that matters to them. 

Peeta pulls her into his lap where she can feel his hard on. She starts to grind against him, causing him to groan into her mouth as his tongue explores every part of her mouth. His hands stay glued to her hips but she’s aching for him to touch her, she grabs his hands then pushes them up her shirt but he doesn’t go further. Katniss breaks the kiss to take off her shirt to reveal her not so sexy bra. 

“Katniss. I don’t want you drunk. You won’t be thinking straight” he admits 

“I’m completely sober. I want you, tonight. I _need_ you, _Peeta_ ” she makes sure to purr the two words against his ear as she starts unbuttoning his shirt. She squeals when he picks them up, Peeta gets a little too excited and trips on the stairs which only causes them both to laugh before getting up and continuing their kissing from before.

Once they get into Peeta’s room, Katniss is the least bit hesitant when ridding herself from her remaining clothing before climbing into his bed. His eyes are bulging and so is his erection. Katniss decides to go outside her comfort zone, just for him.

”If you don’t hurry I might just have to use my hand” she tells him as she starts pleasuring herself, he stumbles around a lot and hearing Katniss’ moans aren’t certainly helping, he turns on the lamp for a source of light and rips the thick blankets away

”Holy shit” he breathes out

”I’m waiting” Katniss says, Peeta climbs over her and starts kissing her, he replaces her hand with his own and let’s just say Katniss much prefers Peeta’s hand there than hers. After a lot of kissing and touching, Katniss grows hungry for something else and when she asks for it, Peeta gives it to her. He yanks his draw open and finds his un-opened box of condoms.

Once the condom is on, he grips her hips and as he enters, he kisses and sucks at Katniss’ neck. It’s a little discomforting for Katniss at first but that’s only due to her not having sex since Gloss and having her body adjust to the much bigger size but that only happens for mere seconds, before she knows it she’s clawing at his back. 

“Fuck, you’re so perfect. So beautiful” Peeta mumbles against her lips, Peeta was unaware at how much he was pulling Katniss further in 

“I’ve waited for this for so long” she moans. She finishes before Peeta but he wasn’t far behind. He gets rid of the condom before joining Katniss in his bed, spooning her from behind, she sighs happily in his warm arms and enjoys on how welcoming they are.

”Please tell me this wasn’t a one time thing” he whispers against her bare shoulder, his tone filled with vulnerability as he awaits Katniss’ answer

”I want this. I want us. I want to be with you” she replies turning in his arms, she runs her fingertips over his face until they reach his lips, he kisses them and sighs 

“What about Gale?” He asks 

“So? I’m twenty, I can make my own choices” Katniss frowns

”It’s not us I’m worried about. You know what he’s like about this kind of thing. Maybe if we wait till graduation to tell him. Until then... we can date secretly, to Gale we don’t date, that is if you want to be my girlfriend” Peeta grins 

“Do I have to tell you that answer? I’ve been waiting to hear you ask that” Katniss sighs 

“Well, lucky you because I know a few romantic restaurants around this place that I would love to take you to. How does tomorrow night sound?” He asks as he kisses her neck 

“Mmm. Sounds perfect. Can I tell my friends? You can trust them” Katniss moans 

“If you do, I do too” he replies hovering over her but she has other plans and instead moves so she’s straddling him 

“How about you let your girlfriend do the work this time” Katniss grins which Peeta mirrors while grabbing her hips

”Gladly” 

* * *

“Who’s is this party exactly? Won’t Gale be there?” Katniss asks in the passenger seat, her hand innocently sitting on Peeta’s lap 

“I’ve known Finnick long before Gale, our dad’s were friends before we were born and have been ever since. Finnick and I are closer than I am with Gale but I see Gale more, or I did when we were in school” Peeta explains 

“Please tell me that this party isn’t on campus on his college” Katniss groans 

“He shares housing with his girlfriend Annie. They only started dating a year ago” Peeta replies moving the gear stick into the place he needs 

“This is going to be so awkward” Katniss sighs 

“They’ll love you. Just be yourself” Peeta encourages. After a moment of silence Katniss chuckles 

“What is it?” Peeta asks with a smile 

“I just realised how funny it’d be if we got pulled over, Superman and Supergirl will make the cop extremely confused seeing as it’s three days after Halloween” Katniss admits 

“Yeah, well, Finnick enjoys making a statement” Peeta replies rolling his eyes. 

Peeta introduces Katniss but all she can do is hold his hand so she can use him as some kind of barrier. He introduces her to Finnick who’s dressed as a male stripper, short booty shorts, black suspenders and black shoes. Then introduced to his red headed girlfriend next to him who’s dressed as a cute, much more appropriate cowgirl.

”You actually came as a stripper” Peeta says with amusement

“You bet I did. Superman? Very original man” Finnick replies sarcastically 

”At least I’m not half naked” Peeta scoffs 

“What about you, Sugar? Did he force your pretty face into that costume?” Katniss is surprised when Peeta doesn’t scold his friend, Annie does whack him in the chest though

”Stop it, Finnick. Sorry about him, he likes flirting with girls to make them uncomfortable” Annie says

”That’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting it” Katniss replies 

“Come with me to get a drink” Annie tells her with a warm smile 

“Go and mingle” Peeta whispers slapping Katniss’ ass softly, he kisses her lips before Annie drags Katniss away, talking about how she met Peeta, how long they’ve been dating and Katniss is able to ask Annie questions on Finnick and their relationship. 

Katniss is surprised that all the people at this party are extremely nice and enjoy talking while taking jokes so Katniss fits in quite quickly. She had a sip of all of the alcohol drinks but only liked one out of the ten, so she settled with the Tropical Paradise drink that Annie mixed up. 

Once the ‘sexy’ songs come on, Katniss drags Peeta to where the many couples are dancing not so appropriately. Katniss dances a little two sexy, the alcohol making her confident and really horny,  because when they grind against each other, she can feel his erection, one sexy song was all Peeta could take and instead they sit outside on the crappy plastic chairs, Katniss sitting on Peeta’s lap. 

Katniss and Peeta are the last ones to leave, they stay until one in the morning. Mostly because Katniss insisted that they help clean up the mess until they were shooed out by Annie. The drive home was filled with the same thought, they need each other... Katniss can’t wait, her hand slides up his lap.

”What are you doing?” He raises his eyebrow while still looking through the front windscreen

”Shh. All you need to worry about is driving” she replies pulling him out and starts pumping. Peeta can barely hold himself together but once Katniss starts sucking him off, using her free hand to operate the gear stick, Peeta telling her when and where to move it, he can hardly concentrate on driving. He finishes in her mouth, even after his warning, Katniss licked him clean before putting his cock back into his pants, sitting properly in her seat with a cocky grin. 

“Fuck, Katniss. You’re amazing. Just wait until I get you in my bed” Peeta says 

“You promise?” Katniss smirks

”Christ” he breathes out which causes Katniss to giggle in amusement, he surprises her as he pulls over and turns the car off, dragging her into the back of his car claiming that he can’t wait that long.

School eventually catches up to them and they see less of each other but manage to keep their relationship a secret from Gale who still has no idea. Although, they had a scare when he found Katniss’ mini skirt that got wedged in the couch the other day when he was visiting both Katniss and Peeta, Katniss bit her lip thinking about how they couldn’t make it to Peeta’s bed, Katniss made a mental note not to wear that mini skirt around Gale. 

Soon Christmas break comes around and both Katniss and Peeta are going back to their home town. Peeta’s dad won’t be back until Christmas Eve but Katniss’ mom said he’s welcome at any time at their place. Peeta told Gale that he’ll drop Katniss off seeing as it is easier, Gale agreed, totally unaware about his best friend feeling up his little sister before they had hit the road. 

Katniss is home for a couple of days and has only seen Peeta personally once, it was easy to see him often after she told her mom about dating Peeta, her mom was over the moon and promised Katniss Gale won’t find out from her. Katniss goes shopping with Johanna and Madge, they catch up and exchange any crazy college stories, Johanna obviously had the most adventurous and the most explicit ones. Katniss follows Madge and Johanna into Victoria Secret, both of them shopping for boyfriends. 

While they’re not looking, Katniss picks up a soft orange lingerie before scurrying to the change rooms. She hasn’t had the guts to tell her friends about dating Peeta. She puts on the lingerie which is almost an inch away from exposing her crouch and barely covers her ass. It pushes up both of her tits, she takes her phone out and takes her hair out of her braid and bring it all to one side, poses and takes the photo.

_Early Christmas present?_

She’s barely waiting a second before she gets a reply from him

_Holy shit. You gave me a boner and I’m sitting across from Gale. Buy it. I can promise you that you’ll have the best sex by far_

_Since you asked nicely. Expect me sleeping over on Christmas night ;)_

_Can’t wait ;)_  

Katniss giggles before getting out of the outfit and back into her clothes. She pulls back the curtain to reveal Johanna and Madge standing there, their eyes go to the arm behind her back, she hopes to god that they just ignore it but they wouldn’t be her friends if they didn’t and of course, Johanna is the first to speak.

”Whatcha got there, Brainless?” She asks 

“I-uh-nothing” Katniss replies 

“Hmm. Since when did you shop at Victoria Secret?” Madge asks with a raised eyebrow 

“What’s wrong with updating my underwear draw?” Katniss scowls 

“Nothing. You’re just hiding something and you can either show us willingly or I embarrass you in this entire store. You know I will” Johanna threatens, Katniss let’s out a sigh and shows them the garment 

“Shit. Who are you dating?” Johanna asks 

“What? What makes you think that?” Katniss replies nervously 

“Because that’s the slutty-get-your-boyfriend-into-bed kind of lingerie. Tell us or your Gale and your mom find out your into dressing slutty to get a guy off” Katniss groans, she’s the worst sneaker in the world

”It’s Peeta Mellark” she whispers 

“Oh my god! No way!” Madge says 

“Damn. Never thought I’d hear that come out of your mouth. How long has this been going on for?” Johanna asks

“Four months on Christmas” Katniss replies

”Shit. I take it Gale doesn’t know?” Madge asks 

“Hell no but I’ve been using you two as cover to meet up with Peeta” Katniss admits, feeling relieved that she can finally talk about it with her friends 

“Man, I’m glad I chose to come home for the holidays” Johanna snickers, Katniss just rolls her eyes then they all move on from Katniss and Peeta after Katniss told them they aren’t allowed to tell anyone they know, whether they know of Gale or not. 

When Katniss gets home she’s surprised to see Peeta sitting in her living room, laughing at something Gale said. While Gale is distracted, Peeta smirks and mouths ‘I’m hot’, Katniss has to swallow her laugh, Gale finally looks up from the magazine he’s reading. 

“Why are you back early? Moms at work and she left me in charge” Gale says looking back down at his magazine 

“What are we? Twelve? Hate to break it to you Gale but what you say doesn’t matter” Katniss shrugs, Gale rolls his eyes 

“Nothing better than the holidays, right?” Gale sighs looking to Peeta

”Dude, at least you have a sibling. I’m an only child” Peeta replies, secretly defending his girlfriend 

“That’s cold, man. Taking her side” Gale says jokingly 

“Don’t be stupid” Peeta replies then uses his finger to motion upstairs then holds up five fingers, Katniss nods and makes her way upstairs. Exactly five minutes later, Peeta enters her room but through her window, it was open so he could just climb through

”What the hell. Why didn’t you just go upstairs?” Katniss chuckles

”Because it would be suspicious. I can have you for a moment” he grins locking the door to her room then walks over to her 

“You got any music?” Peeta asks 

“My speaker is Bluetooth” Katniss replies as she gives him her phone, he types in her code and plays her Spotify playlist, he sets her phone down and she lays on her bed, Peeta soon following to then connect their lips together

”Fuck. That message you sent earlier... I wanted to drive down there and take you in that change room” he groans 

“I wanted you to do that too” she replies as he sucks at her neck, he grinds against her front, dry humping is just as good as normal 

“Are we really doing this with Gale downstairs?” Katniss mumbles 

“No. He’s gone to meet up with that girl he’s started dating. Lucky your on the pill, isn’t it?” Peeta grins 

“What’s with the music and locked door?” Katniss replies 

“Just being extra careful” he replies before slipping his hand down her panties, they were able to have two rounds and Gale still didn’t get home so they fooled around until Peeta really had to leave before Gale saw his car. 

Christmas Day comes, Katniss exchanges presents and stockings with her brother and mother and enjoy their traditional Christmas breakfast and lunch. Katniss lied and said to Gale that Madge wanted her to sleepover that night because of the party she was having which was partly true, Madge was having a party, Katniss just wasn’t going. 

Once she got to Peeta’s house she takes off her clothes that was hiding her lingerie. She grabs her beige trench coat from the back seat then puts on her black heels. Peeta’s dad was only able to spend Christmas day with Peeta, so, she wanted to make him feel like he’s being thought of. She walks to the front door and rings the doorbell, Peeta answers and smiles.

”You made it. Come on in” he grins. Katniss walks in and looks at him in his baggy pyjama pants and black shirt 

“Was just about to put a movie on we coul—“ 

“Meet me upstairs in your room so I can give you your present” Katniss grins before walking upstairs to Peeta’s room. She takes off the coat and sits on his bed, leaning her back against the wall with her legs wide open, exposed to when Peeta walks in, his mouth drops open and he shuts the door to his room. 

“I wanted to do a little something for you. For being such an amazing boyfriend” Katniss says, slowly walking up to him

”Um... dear god, I’m so lucky” he groans, she leads Peeta over to the bed so he’s sitting on the edge, she straddles him and moves her lips against his ear 

“I want the animal side of Peeta. I want you to fuck me. Hard” she whispers against his ear. She pulls back and his eyes are turned to a shade of midnight blue but she can tell he’s hesitating, so to help him, she grinds against his crouch and he moans out. She kisses and sucks at his neck until he spins her without warning, she lets out a squeal in surprise. 

“I’m going to fuck you like you’ve never been before” he groans 

“I don’t believe you” Katniss grins, Peeta smirks and lifts himself off her, he goes over to his bag and pulls out one of his ties 

“Hold on, Baby. You’re in for a ride” he says tying her to his bed post. He slowly starts untying the front of her garment, he opens it and throws it on the floor. His kisses start from her neck, he lifts her left leg and takes off her heel then kisses her ankle and does the same with her right leg. 

“Best. Christmas. Ever” he mumbles against her centre. Katniss knows that his favourite thing to do is to eat her out, he also knows how much she enjoys it. Peeta is as stiff as a bored by the time he’s licked her clean, he rids himself from his own shirt, pants and boxers. He kisses Katniss’ lips like they’ll disappear and she itches to touch him. 

“Peeta...” she moans, Peeta massages both of her breasts as he kisses her

”Mmm. You want me to fuck you? So you can’t walk tomorrow?” He grins

“Yes. Please” she groans, arching her back so that their crouches make contact. Peeta can’t hold himself together, he enters her and starts thrusting roughly. He tightly grips her hips as he thrusts into her.

”Oh! Peeta!” She cries out 

“You’re so fucking beautiful” he groans. He pushes her knees to her chest, opening her up more which makes him go deeper. 

Katniss finishes before him, Peeta wasn’t too far behind her. They lay under the covers of Peeta’s bed after untying Katniss, she lays her head on his chest, she rubs his slightly hairy chest.

”Great way to celebrate our four months” Peeta chuckles 

“And first Christmas together. I think I’m falling for you” Katniss says looking up at him 

“I’ve been falling for you for years. Do you have a curfew?” He asks 

“Gale thinks I’m sleeping over Madge’s” Katniss says, mirroring Peeta’s grin

“Excellent. We’re going to have quite a night” he replies, Katniss giggles as he kisses her neck, both of them enjoying their time together. 

* * *

Katniss unlocks the door to her dorm room and as she walks in she sees a bundle of lilies and a small teddy bear sitting on the table. She picks up the small card attached to the flowers, she opens it and smiles after recognising her boyfriend’s hand writing. 

_A Valentine’s Day present for_

_my beautiful girlfriend. Be ready_

_by 6.30, I’ll be treating you to a romantic_

_dinner._

_Peeta xoxo_

Katniss smiles, she doesn’t notice her roommate until now. She’s sitting on the couch in just her bra and underwear, watching TV while casually eating popcorn. Well at least she’s not naked.

“Your boyfriend’s hot” she mumbles under the crunching of the popcorn 

“Umm, thanks?” Katniss replies, finding a vase for the flowers and then takes her presents with her into her room then immediately starts finding the perfect thing to wear. 

Luckily, last week Katniss went shopping with Madge in what she claimed was ‘preparing for an unforgettable night’ and so she had a dress she hasn’t warn nor one that’s been seen by Peeta. It’s a maroon colour, with laced sleeves. She picks out black tights then black platform heels and then has a shower. 

By the time Peeta arrives, Katniss is ready and answers the door before her roommate could. The facial expression on Peeta’s face was absolutely priceless, she takes in his attire, he’s wearing a button up blue and white check shirt, a black but warm jacket, blue denim jeans and brown ankle boots.

”Wow... you look beautiful” he smiles, Katniss blushes 

“Thank you... you look... handsome as always” she grins

”Well, are you ready?” He asks, she nods and grabs her purse that has all she needs before shutting the door, they get smiles from students and teachers as they walk down the hallway and across the campus. 

Peeta takes her to a restaurant he’s never taken them before, it’s a dim Italian place. Katniss talks about her day and the classes she had, she also thanks him for the flowers and teddy bear. Katniss scowls when Peeta tells her that her roommate was not trying to hide how much she wanted to sleep with him, she was glad to know that he politely shut her down, although, she’s going to talk to her about trying to sleep with her boyfriend when she already had one. 

“We’ve been dating for almost six months. There’s still something I haven’t told you” he admits

”What’s that?” Katniss asks confusingly 

“For so long, I’ve had relationships that never seemed to work. That’s until we started dating. These past few months have been my favourite months of my life. My whole life, I’ve always wondered who’s my perfect half. That’s you, Katniss. I love you. God. I love you with my whole heart, so much that I’d take a bullet for you. I’d do anything to make sure you’re safe and happy” he admits, Katniss is taken away by his statement

“Peeta... I... listen, I’m not good with words but everything that you just said... I’ve felt for a while. I love you too. So much, I can’t imagine a more perfect guy for me” Katniss smiles, Peeta kisses her hand 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, My Love” he replies 

“Happy Valentine’s Day” Katniss replies, they lean across the table to share a sweet kiss, Katniss can’t imagine her life without Peeta in it. 

Katniss giggles as Peeta unlocks the door while kissing at her neck. They push through the front door, Peeta presses Katniss against the door and starts groping her chest. He kisses and sucks at her neck enthusiastically. He turns on the light and Katniss let’s out a scream, sitting on a kitchen chair facing the front door, is Gale. Fuck. Peeta is shitting himself. 

“What the hell Gale?!” Katniss scowls, stepping in front of Peeta to hide his growing erection, Peeta grips her hips protectively 

“Isn’t this just a lovely Valentine’s Day?” Gale asks

”What are you doing here?” Katniss scowls 

“Well,” he starts standing up and slowly walking towards them. “I thought my little sister would want to go out to dinner so her big brother can treat her to a nice dinner. Tell her about his new girlfriend. Imagine my surprise when your roommate tells me you were out with a blonde guy with a weird name” Gales cold stare changes it’s direction to Peeta’s eyes 

“I didn’t want to believe it until I saw you groping my little sister. What the fuck, Peeta? What happened to not hooking up with my sister?” Gale asks

”Look, it’s not what you think. I love Katniss. Just hear us out” Peeta answers 

“You think I’m going to believe you after this?” Gale replies 

“It’s true. On the twenty fifth we’ll be dating for six months. Mom knows. Our friends know” Katniss tells him

”And I’m finding this out now, why?” Gale scowls 

“We knew you’d react just like this. Gale, I appreciate you always protecting me but I can protect myself. I know after dad died you tried hard to be an amazing father figure but you know Peeta, you know he’ll never hurt me. Please, Gale” Katniss begs

”I want to talk to you, Katniss. Alone” Gale scowls

”You guys can talk in the living room, I’ll be upstairs” Peeta replies, Katniss follows Gale into the living room, they wait until Peeta is upstairs 

“You two can’t be together. I’m sorry but it’s too weird” he says 

“What? You don’t have an authority to make that decision. I’m an adult. I’m twenty and fully capable to make my own decisions. I love him Gale. I don’t care if it’s weird for you, that’s your problem, not mine” Katniss replies 

“I don’t ca—wait. What’d you say?” He says 

“I love him. He told me loved me tonight” Katniss replies, after a while, Gale sighs

“I don’t approve but with time... I’m sure I will” he sighs 

“Thank you” Katniss says kissing his cheek 

“I want to speak to him” Gale replies 

“Gale” Katniss warns 

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt him. I may be angry but he’s still my best friend” Gale says. Katniss decides to stay in the kitchen so that it’s in privet but also so she can get there quick if anything goes wrong. They talk for a lot longer than he did with her but sure enough they both walk into the kitchen. Peeta kisses her temple and hugs her from behind. 

“I’m sorry about how I acted before. I just went into overprotective mode” Gale admits 

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t. Thank you, Gale, it means a lot. Don’t worry about me, I’m in good hands” Katniss smiles and Gale actually returns the smile as he looks at Peeta 

“Trust me. I know you are. Plus, he knows that if he hurts you that I’ll kick his ass” Gale grins which causes Peeta to chuckle

”Well, I’m going to head off. I’ll see you guys sometime later” Gale nods in both of their directions before leaving, once they hear the front door shut Peeta starts talking 

“Now we’re officially public. How does it feel?” Peeta grins

”Amazing. Although, I feel bad I didn’t get you anything for Valentine’s Day. Come on, you have a well deserved lap dance performed by your girlfriend” Katniss grins as she pulls him upstairs 

“My god. Best gift ever, I’d say” Peeta replies slapping her ass.

Katniss sits next to Peeta’s dad and her mom as Peeta’s name gets called out, Katniss was honestly surprised when Gale turned up to Peeta’s graduation, it made her smile when he did. Peeta accepts his business degree with a proud grin, Katniss claps louder than anyone in the entire auditorium, he walks off the stage and Katniss is immediately un-¡interested. Katniss watches as Peeta takes photos with his graduating class before he walks up to her, he kisses her softly. 

“How does it feel graduate?” Katniss grins 

“Great. You’ll have a working boyfriend” he says pulling her closer against him 

“I don’t know. Does that mean I get to have you more?” Katniss grins

”Mmm. Definitely” Peeta replies, joining their lips in for a sweet kiss. Peeta gets congratulated by everyone of their immediate family who came, Katniss stays by Peeta’s side, she can’t imagine it being anyone else. 

That night, Peeta surprised Katniss at her dorm room. He told her to go with him without another word, only in her pyjamas and very confused, she followed him all the way to his car. They didn’t drive that far from campus but he parks inside a building car park. She follows him to the elevator where he puts in a code then presses the number four. 

“Peeta. Where are we?” Katniss asks, Peeta just smiles at the elevator doors. They open to reveal a long hallway of pastel yellow doors, he goes to the door 313 and starts unlocking it

”You first” he says, Katniss walks in just as he flicks the lights on. The apartment is cozy and inviting. She looks around the different rooms, beds set in rooms, things in the bathroom, Katniss goes back to Peeta who’s leaning against the kitchen bench

”So. What do you think?” He smiles 

“I love it. So, I’m guessing this is your new place?” Katniss asks 

“Well, ours. If you want it to be. I just wanted to ask you to move in with me, so I know if we’re signing papers together or not” he smiles 

“You’re... you want to move in... with me?” She asks 

“I mean, yeah. We’ve been dating for nine months now. I mean, if you don’t want to and you want to stay on campus, that’s fine but it’s twenty minutes away from your campus and it cuts our trip home short and we only have to drive thirty-four minutes instead of an hour” he answers 

“Nothing would make me happier. Is all this stuff in here yours?” Katniss asks 

“Yeah. A lot of it is old but the bed is new, much bigger than my old one” Peeta grins as he brings Katniss into his arms, while Peeta isn’t looking, Katniss takes this time to frown, she tries to control herself to not cry.

“This’ll be an amazing place for us. I just... there’s something you need to know” Katniss says breaking their hug 

“Of course. You can tell me anything” Peeta replies 

“Peeta I... I’m pregnant” Katniss admits, his face is shocked but he’s not angry or freaked out, he doesn’t look like he’s going to run away 

“Really?” He asks, Katniss nods 

“I found out five minutes before you came” she replies 

“That’s okay. We’re in this together. I love you, okay?” He says 

“I love you too. How are we going to have a baby while I’m still at school and you’re working?” Katniss frowns

”You won’t have lectures every day and I won’t always be at work. We’re going to be just fine. I promise” Peeta says, kissing her forehead then places a hand on her belly. 

* * *

Emma let’s out a squeal from Peeta’s lap as Katniss walks on stage, accepting her degree in music teaching in schools. It’s been a wild ride for both Katniss and Peeta, Emma came the night the couple were having a Thanksgiving dinner with her mom, brother and his girlfriend. Emma decided that the day after the day of being grateful for what they have was the perfect time to come. Once she was born, Katniss and Peeta fell in love, Peeta didn’t think he could love someone just as he did with Katniss, he was wronged the moment his daughter was born. 

He loves his daughter, a different way than he loves Katniss but like his partner, he’d do anything for his daughter. Even though she spends a lot of time with Katniss, breast feeding and all, he has his own special moments and if Emma ever wakes up in the middle of the night which isn’t that often luckily for the couple, she can only fall back asleep on Peeta’s chest, it was the same when she got sick in January, all she wanted to do was sleep on her daddy’s chest.

Emma is unusually shy and only goes to Katniss or Peeta. She’ll interact confidently with others but only in the safety of her mother or father’s arms. She’s always fascinated when her uncle Gale grows facial hair, it makes her laugh and he often lets her tug on it. Over the course of a year, Gale has adjusted well to Peeta dating his sister and they were surprised when Gale’s reaction to Katniss being pregnant was taken in a calm and joking manner. 

That night, Katniss’ mom volunteered to babysit Emma so that Peeta can treat Katniss to a graduate dinner. The dinner is amazing and they talk about each other, Peeta mentions the amount of pride he had when she walked on that stage. 

They get back to their apartment and celebrate some more. Peeta makes the night all about pleasuring Katniss and he certainly achieved his goal. While Katniss sleeps, Peeta gets dressed in his pyjama pants and a shirt, he leads small lit candles from the foot of the bed all the way to the balcony, he leaves stemmed lilies leading in the same direction. He waits on the balcony and sure enough Katniss appears wearing just his button up shirt he wore to dinner.

”Whats all this?” She asks with a smile, stepping out to join him on the balcony 

“Something I’ve been thinking of for weeks now...” Peeta gets down on his knee which causes Katniss to gasp

”Where do I start? You’ve given me the best year of my life. It wasn’t expected but you gave me a beautiful daughter. You’re all I’ve ever wanted, all I’ll ever want and need. We’re so good together, Katniss. I’ve never shared a connection like this with anyone which is why I need to ask this vital question” he says pulling out the small black box to reveal the beautiful ring she recognises as her mom’s... the one her deceased father gave her. 

“Will you, Katniss Julia Everdeen, marry me?” He asks with hopeful eyes 

“Yes. A thousand times” she smiles, Peeta does too and he stands on his feet to slip on the ring, they both share a long, sweet kiss before breaking away 

“How long have you had it?” Katniss asks 

“Two weeks. Your mom caught me shopping at the ring store when we were visiting. She gave me hers, saying that it deserves to be on your finger” Peeta replies 

“Well, it’s beautiful. I love you, handsome fiancé” Katniss grins and he grins back 

“Come on, fiancé. Let’s go celebrate” he replies pulling her inside. Let’s just say that they don’t make it to the bedroom and he has to bend her over the couch. They spend almost the entire night making love, celebrating the both of them getting married. Both Katniss and Peeta couldn’t be happier on how strong they are together.


	7. Presidents Granddaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss Everdeen-Snow is kept in a small circle, in her eyes, her grandfather is a saint, generous and kind. She’s completely unaware of the war going on around the Districts. 
> 
> Peeta Mellark has hated Snow since he made him an orphan. Escaping at fourteen to then become District Thirteen’s leader, both fighting wise and politically. 
> 
> When a secret mission gets put in place, where Katniss gets taken in the night by Peeta and his team. Katniss slowly sees what her grandfather really does.

“It’s a risky plan but it isn’t impossible to achieve” Peeta explains to Coin and Plutarch Hevansbee

”Explain to me one thing, Mr Mellark. What’s so important about her” she says bringing up a picture of President Snow’s granddaughter 

“Madam Coin. She is the key to winning. If we convince her to turn on Snow, she can convince the Capitol people to turn against him” Peeta replies. “I believe that if we go through with this, you won’t be disappointed in the result” he adds. Coin looks to Plutarch and they share a secret look. 

“You are the best commander in this place. You know Snow more than any of us. I will support your mission but that girl doesn’t get special treatment, she stays in a heavy guarded cell” Coin says 

“Of course” Peeta nods, he turns and leaves the room where Finnick, his best friend, waits for him 

“So, what was the finishing decision?” Finnick asks as they walk down the stairs 

“We’re sneaking into his mansion tonight, like we discussed” Peeta replies

”That’s what I’m talking about” Finnick grins. Peeta at times finds himself jealous of his best friend, at twenty-two he has a wife, three-year-old son and a newborn baby girl. A life Peeta has always dreamed of but never lets anyone know about, keeping his reputation to a certain standard.

Since the day Peeta found out the truth about Snow and where he truely comes from, what truly happened in the past, to his family. Snow brutally trained Peeta who by the age of fourteen was a better fighter and smarter than any other guards that he had which turned out to be Snows wrong-doing and Peeta knows that Snow regrets not killing Peeta when he had the chance.

Peeta sits in his living quarters, it’s too big for one person but only the most people with a certain status were treated with the luxury. Peeta doesn’t trust Coin, she’s a lot like Snow but she’s easier to give in than Snow would. All Peeta can think about is making sure this mission is successful, putting a gun between Snows eyes, making sure he sees Peeta before he gets pulls the trigger. 

* * *

Katniss sits at the table with her grandfather, eating dinner. They don’t talk, it’s kind of a silent agreement that they have with each other. Her grandfather has been spoiling her all week seeing as it’s been her birthday week, her turning eighteen was a big deal to the nation, one step closer to have the reigns passed to her. 

“Katniss, my dear. I must approach something with you” Snow says as their plates get taken away, Katniss nods. Snow signals to the avox who then walks to the door and opens it, a tall dark haired man who looks not much older than her walks in, face emotionless, eyes are the same colour as hers but mirror her grandfathers look, which she takes as somewhat a good sign.

”This is commander Gale Hawthorne. In order for you to take over as leader, you must have someone by your side. You are expected to marry Gale this weekend” he says 

“Marry? Aren’t I too young for that?” She asks 

“Don’t talk so foolish. You are dismissed Mr Hawthorne” Gale nods and leaves the room. “In order for you to be a leader you must have a man by your side” he explains 

“Can’t I... rule by myself” Katniss says 

“You could but the Districts will turn against you, chaos is okay but in small doses. Would you like to create another war?” He asks, raising his white haired eyebrow 

“No. I won’t let you down grandfather. I will marry him if it makes you proud” Katniss says, even though deep down she disagrees with Snow, she wouldn’t dare argue with him. 

She hums a tune of the one of very few songs her grandfather lets her listen to. All Katniss knows about her parents is that her mom was her grandfathers hope and joy until the day after she gave birth to Katniss, her mother and father’s bodies were thrown at her grandfathers doorstep by an anonymous killer, living in District Thirteen. 

Like her grandfather, she feels nothing but envy for the place who murdered her parents in cold blood. She knows how to fight a fair bit and has always believed that she could stand a chance against one of those monsters.

As she braids her hair, the lights in her room start to flicker until they completely turn off. Confused, she finishes her braid and grabs the flashlight. She turns it on and slowly opens her bedroom door, she quietly steps out, waving the light across the hallway. She descends down the long staircase but frowns when she finds no one around, suddenly two Peacekeepers are walking towards her, she instantly relaxes.

“Rebels are trying to storm to abduct you. Your grandfather gave us strict instructions to fetch you and bring you to him” one says

“Okay. Lead the way” she replies, one walks in front of her but before she can register that they’re getting towards the back door, she feels a sting in her neck and immediately loses consciousness. 

* * *

“How long has she been out?” Boggs asks standing next to Peeta, looking through the window as Katniss lays on the floor 

“A couple of hours. Any word from Snow?” Peeta asks 

“Nothing. He’s carried on with his day like she hasn’t been taken” Boggs replies, Peeta grins. “Is that a good thing?” Boggs asks with a raised eyebrow

”It’ll make it easier for her to turn against him” Peeta answers, Boggs nods in understanding. Katniss starts to stir and eventually sits up, squinting at the light. Peeta cannot deny her beauty, he would be trying to win her affections if it weren’t for who she supports.

”I’m going in” Peeta says, he nods to the guards who open the door, hitting in the array of numbers, the door shuts behind him

”Good morning, Sunshine” Peeta grins, Katniss scowls 

“Who are you! I demand you take me back to my grandfather!” She says angrily standing 

“To answer your question, I’m Peeta Mellark. I’m sorry but I can’t take you back to your grandfather. You’re here for one thing and one thing only” Peeta replies 

“Which is what exactly?” She asks 

“Be our weapon. Provide information in order to take down Snow” Peeta answers 

“You’re crazy. I’ll never give in” she says 

“We’ll see about that” Peeta smirks, he gets up and in a flash he has her pinned against the wall, a shock look is left on Katniss’ face

”You think you know Snow? You are in this tiny bubble of fantasy land. I use to believe in Snows plan, until I saw his true colours. You will too” Peeta says, he grabs her by the wrist and throws her on the barely comfortable bed 

“Who are you really?” She scowls 

“Me? I’m the Nightjay. Snow created me” is all Peeta tells her before leaving. “Keep this door constantly guarded and be alert, she has more fight in her than I thought” Peeta tells Boggs who nods in reply. 

After a week of having Katniss, she still refuses to talk to anyone. Especially Peeta. Coin called Peeta into the meeting room in frustration, she voiced her annoyance on wasting space on Katniss when she’s not confessing. 

“We must return her. She is no use to us” Coin frowns 

“With all do respect, Madam Coin. I think you’re wrong. Look, Snow is having another televised speech, he hasn’t mentioned the disappearance of Katniss. Let me bring her into the privet control room, let her see how much Snow doesn’t care” Peeta tells her 

“What makes you so sure that it will work?” Coin asks 

“Because she’s holding back due to loyalty and care for her grandfather. Once she sees his care level then I can train her to fight like me. Imagine it, two people Snow raised to be weapons, against him. Marching by your side” Peeta knows that he’ll never agree with what Coin intends for Panem’s future, but this is how he can get his way 

“Very well but if this is unsuccessful then she gets sent back” Coin says 

“Of course. Thank you for your time” Peeta nods. He looks into the window as Katniss sits on the bed, playing with the uneaten food. Peeta picks up the handcuffs that were on the table before going in. Katniss looks up when she hears the door opens and scowls at Peeta.

”We’re going for a walk” he says with a grin, holding up the handcuffs

”I’m not going anywhere with you” she scowls 

“Well, it’s either I force these on you or you comply. Either way you’re coming with me” Peeta replies, knowing he can, Katniss extends her wrists out. Peeta escorts her to the control room and sits her right in front of the television 

“Has it started?” Peeta asks Beetee

”It’ll be starting in a couple of seconds” just as the words leave Beetee’s mouth, Snows face pops up, Peeta watches as Katniss looks with hopeful eyes 

“ _My dear Capitol citizens. The war is still going on within the Districts but we stand strongly together. As for the people in the Districts, lay down your weaponry and I shall show you mercy, turn in the leader, Peeta Mellark, to me and you will be rewarded. As for my granddaughter..._ ” Katniss looks to Peeta with a grin and a look filled with triumph 

“ _She is much too busy to take over, I am immensely proud to announce Gale Hawthorne to take over after my time runs out. My granddaughter is busy with wedding planning and being a quiet wife. Letting the men take over and keeping her role as the silent parasite that she is. Turn in Peeta Mellark, be a hero_ ” then it finishes, Peeta watches as tears fall down her face, her grin gone and the look changed to betrayal, Peeta nods to Beetee 

“This was last month. I visited with my squad, a hospital in District Eight, a hospital filled with injured men, women and children. Un-armed and unthreatening. Tell me if you recognise these hovercrafts” Peeta signals and Beetee plays the video, Capitol hovercrafts bombing the hospital 

“This next video is a child being executed in District Eleven because he said he wanted to fight like me” the video plays, the little boy gets shot, his mother letting out a heart wrenching scream as her son is thrown at her feet

”She couldn’t bury her some because they burned his body, under Snow’s command. Honestly, Katniss, I could show you more executions and bombings by the hand of your grandfather but we’d be here for hours. This is what he does, Katniss. Killing innocent people, people who need protecting. Snow doesn’t care, I’ve been in your position before, Snow has made me weak but I found out who he really was and that’s what truly made me stronger” Peeta says, Katniss looks at the screen with fire and anger in her eyes 

“What do you want to know?” She asks, Peeta grins. Peeta takes her back to her cell and she tells him everything they need to know about the mansion that her grandfather seems to hide in, which guards are on during the day and night’s, their weak spots, the hidden hallways that they can use to their advantage. 

After giving Peeta the information, Peeta tells Coin the new information with a grin on his face. Coin is impressed and gives Peeta all control on what is to be done with Katniss, he can’t send her back, that would be cruel and that’s one thing he isn’t but Katniss doesn’t trust him but he knows someone who she will trust. 

Peeta is a little tense when his little sister walks in. He knows Katniss won’t hurt her but his big brother instinct can’t help but want him to run in there, shielding his little sister but he’s raised her to be strong. He believes in her. 

“Who are you?” Katniss asks 

“I’m Primrose Mellark. I should really apologise for my brother. He can be a little intense at times” Prim says, Peeta finds himself chuckling 

“A little?” Katniss says with a raised eyebrow, Prim smiles 

“This place takes a while to get use to but I think you’ll fit in. Plus, a lot of the female genders are old women. Children who are too young to understand me or women who are far into adulthood and don’t relate to me. It’ll be nice to have someone around who isn’t too far ahead” Prim tells Katniss. Peeta watches as Prim slowly gains Katniss’ trust and is proud of his sister. 

* * *

“Normal living quarters aren’t too small. It’s perfectly fit for one person to enjoy” Prim explains, pressing the button on the door, causing it to open. Katniss walks inside and finds the place cozy with a small closet, single bed and a bathroom fit for one person

”Alma Coin has a strict dress code, I had different outfits put together. I’m sorry but dresses and skirts aren’t part of that code” Prim explains 

“Good. I hate them. Even more, I hate my grandfather” Katniss scowls 

“I use to know him. He would visit the place that he kept Peeta and I. He’d visit Peeta, getting updated on his progress, he’d ask me weird questions. Peeta was lucky to sneak out when we did” Prim sighs 

“Do you think I’m weak?” Katniss asks 

“No. I think you’re quite strong. Snow has just kept you in this shell where you didn’t even know half of what’s been going on. This rebellion needs a strong female to rise from the fire. Not many people know it yet but, it’s you” Prim replies, Katniss smiles

“I think we’ll get along just fine” Katniss says

”I think so to. Get some rest now, it’s been a long day” Prim tells her before leaving, Katniss changes into sleepwear after having a very long shower and is surprised at how comfortable the bed is, it brings her to sleep very quickly.

The next morning she gets dressed and plays around with the buttons on the wall. She dresses the door symbol but nothing works, she continues to press it but ends up scowling when she realises they haven’t given her that freedom, _good to know they aren’t stupid_.

A knock gets her attention, the door opens to reveal Peeta. He stands in a jumpsuit almost identical to hers. She can’t deny that he’s handsome, much more handsome than Gale seemed. His eyes has always drawn her in, they’re a calming cerulean blue that are identical to his sisters, his eyes have a warm calmness and true tenderness, although he ought to show it through actions. Katniss realises how different her grandfathers eyes are to Peeta’s, she now remembers seeing no emotions in his eyes, Gales eyes being identical. 

“Come with me” he says, Katniss follows him down the hallway 

“Shouldn’t there be guards behind us?” Katniss asks 

“No. I trust you not to be stupid, besides, I can easily take you on” he grins, Katniss raises her eyebrow 

“You underestimate me” 

“I don’t. I’m being smart. I’m not here to underestimate you, I’m here to train you to fool everyone to underestimate you, like I do” he explains bringing her to a room full of weapons 

“Through that door, there’s a training outfit. Put it on and meet me out here” he tells her. She goes into the door he had just pointed at and scowls at the girls training gear tight thin shorts and a top that’s practically a brassiere. She walks out with a scowl, Peeta is only in pants, leaving his upper body exposed. Katniss marvels at his abdominal muscles, his toned chest and biceps that aren’t bulging but they aren’t skinny either.

”Why do I have to wear this exactly?” She scowls 

“I’m teaching you to fight. If you are ever having to face fighting out there, you’ll be wearing things that will add weight to you. You must learn how to move around in your own weight” he explains, Katniss sighs 

“Don’t hold back. Come at me with all your moves” Peeta grins 

“As long as you don’t hold back” Katniss challenges 

“I told you. I don’t underestimate my opponent” he replies. Katniss runs at him but he dodges her, she throws punches and he blocks them. She goes for a surprise kick but he grabs her leg and spins her, she lands right on her back 

“You aren’t believing in your abilities. You must accept who you are in order to succeed. Your moves are predictable, giving me the upper hand” Peeta scowls. “Get up. Try again” he barks. A thing Katniss has learnt, Peeta really doesn’t hold back, she’ll have bruises for sure but she feels better by their last fight when Peeta tells her how much better she fought. 

By lunch she was scoffing down her food. She sat alone with two guards behind her, two guards who followed her everywhere. Suddenly, Prim sits next to Katniss, smiling at her before starting to eat and then a small redhead girl sits on the other side of Prim, a baby safely tucked in a wrap, tucked against her mother’s chest.

”This must be the famous Katniss Everdeen-Snow” the woman says 

“Yeah. She’s nothing like the rumours. Annie, this is Katniss. Katniss this is Annie Odair” Primrose introduces 

“Its nice to meet you. How are you finding it here?” Annie asks 

“I’m not sure yet. I don’t really get talked to” Katniss shrugs

”The people here take a while to finally warm up once they know what side you’re on” Annie replies 

“God, now I have to choose sides? Can’t I just not choose any sides? This is ridiculous” Katniss scowls 

“Yes but President Coin runs a tight ship. You’re on her side or you’re out” Prim says, Katniss rolls her eyes. The more Katniss talks to Annie, the more Katniss feels warmer, since being in Thirteen, she’s felt more at home than she ever had in the mansion. 

Some time later she finds herself in the weaponry room, the guards stay close by, near the guns as they watch Katniss like a hawk. A door opens and the man she remembers from before wheels in, Beetee. 

“I see you like my invention” he says gesturing to the midnight black bow 

“It’s beautiful” she whispers

”Can you shoot?” He asks, she nods. He gives her an arrow, unaware of Peeta entering the room. She nocks the arrow with the bow, draws back and shoots, right and clean in the middle

”Can you make it twice?” Beetee asks, she picks up another one, aims and lets go, splitting the first arrow in half. Peeta lets out a clap, Katniss turns to him, it feels nice for being praised on fighting rather than holding a tea cup properly 

“That was amazing” he says 

“Can I fight with you?” Katniss asks 

“Not quite. You still need to learn hand on hand combat, you can always run out of arrows in a fight but, knowing you’re an excellent shot definitely helps” he replies

”We’re fighting again?” Katniss asks, her limbs are still a little sore from earlier 

“Not me. I know someone perfect for you” he grins. She follows Peeta, they don’t talk and instead they walk in silence. He takes her to the same room and tells her to get dressed again, when she comes out there’s a woman with a pixie hair cut, toned body. 

“Katniss, this is Johanna Mason. You two are going to fight until one of you yield” Peeta explains 

“Yield? What if she breaks a bone or pops it out of place?” Katniss asks 

“Seriously, Peeta. You said she’d be a challenge” Johanna scowls. “She’s obviously brainless and can hardly stomach it” Katniss’ lips purse in a straight line 

“I am a challenge. I’m not afraid, don’t hold back” Katniss says stepping on the squishy platform 

“Oh don’t you worry, Brainless. I never do” Peeta leans against the wall and announces them to start, Katniss and Johanna move in a slow circle

”Were you depending on granddaddy to save you?” She smirks

“I don’t need anyone to save me” Katniss scowls

”Not from what we’ve seen” Johanna taunts, it makes Katniss angry that everyone thinks she’s a damsel in distress who needs saving constantly. Katniss throws punches at Johanna but Johanna easily blocks them, Katniss blocks most of her moves, surprising Johanna a little. Katniss is good but not good enough, Johanna pins her on her stomach, knee on Katniss’ back and her arms pinned, causing Katniss to yield. 

“What do you think?” Peeta asks Johanna, Katniss rubs her shoulder with a scowl 

“She’s not good enough. She will never be ready. She will never meet our standards” Johanna replies, Katniss glares at her. This angers Katniss even more, Johanna leaves the room, leaving her alone with Peeta 

“Do you live for embarrassing me? Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?” Katniss scowls at Peeta 

“It’s training you. Other than me, Johanna is one of the best at hand on hand combat” Peeta replies 

“I’m going to give you a piece of advice. Analyse your opponent. Come at me, I’ll show you what I mean” he says, even though she’s tired, she goes to attack him and he blocks it 

“You hesitate. Don’t think, just do it” Peeta says, she punches him right after he talks, getting him right on the cheek, he grins 

“That’s good. Keep going” she goes to kick him but he catches her leg 

“You step before you kick. I prepare faster and know your move” he says, he continues to tell her what is making her an easy target. He teaches her to block punches and kicks, she feels a sense of pride whenever Peeta praises her when she gets the concept. 

Katniss spends most of her days in the training room, punching, kicking and tackling the heavy bag that hangs from the roof. She channels her anger that her grandfather isn’t who she believed, her frustration of people thinking she’ll never be able to be independent. She practices until her knuckles bleed. 

Peeta walks in as she punches and kicks at the bag. He watches in admiration, he didn’t think that she had this much fire, he finds himself... attracted to her. Katniss stops punching, she grabs the towel and wipes the sweat, she turns and jumps when she sees Peeta. 

“Jeez. Can you not give me a heart attack” Katniss says 

“How long have you been doing this?” Peeta asks 

“A little over a week” Katniss replies then drinks some of her water. She raises her eyebrow when he takes off his shirt, standing on the plush platform 

“Lets see your moves” he grins, Katniss accepts his challenge with a shrug. She takes his own advice, she analyses him, she finds it a little difficult but finds his little tricks, his body angles slightly when he goes to punch, he always quicks with his left leg first, Katniss blocks everything he throws at her. She surprises him with her own secret move, knocking him on his ass, a shocked look on his face, she puts her foot on his chest with a grin.

“Is it just me or did I just beat _the_ Peeta Mellark?” 

”I’m impressed. You ready to step it up?” He asks standing up 

“Which is what exactly?” She asks, he walks to the table by the left wall and comes back with two blindfolds

”I want to train you to fight when you can’t see” he says, giving her a blindfold 

“What? That’s impossible” she replies as he blindfolds himself

”Don’t put yours on yet. Come at me with your best shot” he says, she does all of her moves, he blocks some but she gets a few strikes

”How’d... how’d you do that?” She asks as he takes of his blindfold

”When I was getting trained with your grandfather, a lot of the time it was in the dark. It’s all about using your other senses” he explains. “I’ll teach you” he adds, he extends her blindfold and she takes it, putting it on, it’s pitch black. 

“Concentrate on your senses, smell and hearing. Relax your body” she takes a breath and tries to hear for his footsteps, she can smell him... he’s right behind her, she can hear his deadly quiet breathing

”You’re right behind me” she says, he doesn’t reply so she takes it off and doesn’t see him, she turns to have Peeta right in her face, tips of their noses touching 

“I... was right” she whispers

”Is it wrong that I want to kiss you?” He murmurs 

“If you do... I’ll punch you” she replies, Peeta smashes his lips on hers, he pushes her against the wall, their lips hungrily kissing each other. He wraps her legs around his waist, she feels weird... she’s never kissed anyone before and she’s just following Peeta’s lead. His hands squeeze and massage her breasts while she runs her fingers through his blonde locks.

She feels his tongue poke at her mouth, as she gasps he takes the chance to stick his tongue in her mouth. It’s weird but she likes it, their kissing starts to slow down until Peeta breaks it, leaving Katniss breathless. 

“Wow...” she says as she un-wraps her legs from around his waist

”You didn’t punch me” he grins

”Yeah, well I’ve never been kissed before. Done anything for that matter so... I couldn’t concentrate” Katniss rambles

“If it makes you feel better. I couldn’t tell, you’re a good kisser in my opinion” Peeta grins, kissing her again

“I’ll see you at dinner” he grins, walking over to pick up his shirt before leaving, Katniss follows him out with her eyes, Katniss has never had these kinds of feelings before... it’s all new to her and she doesn’t know how to feel about it. 

Later at night there’s a knock at her door, she presses the door symbol, causing the doors to open, revealing Peeta standing behind it.

”No guards. Able to open the door. How does it feel?” He grins, Katniss rolls her eyes 

“Yeah. Prim was really vocal in telling me that you told them to do it” she replies 

“Well, you aren’t our prisoner anymore” he says, they stay silent for a few seconds 

“Come with me. I want to show you something” he tells her. With a shrug, Katniss follows him down the empty hallways. They get to a lift, it takes them so high that she starts feeling air. The doors open, they walk towards a door that looks like a wooden cellar door. Katniss gasps when she follows him, he’s taken them outside so that they’re on top of District Thirteen, they’re surrounded by trees and the cellar doors blend into the grass, the handles looking like tree roots. 

“I’m the only person who knows how to get up here” Peeta says, sitting on the grass, a perfect spot where they’re hidden but can see the distant lights of other Districts and the starry night sky

”It’s beautiful” Katniss says, sitting next to him, admiring their surroundings, she has a new found love for nature 

“What happened? How’d you manage to escape from my grandfather with your sister?” Katniss asks 

“Well, I was like you, I thought Snow was a good man. He mixed my head with thoughts that people who mess with the system are to be eliminated. I grew up thinking that, he convinced me that my parents no longer wanted me, he had me since I was a baby. Then when I was eight, he arrived with a baby girl, it was Prim and he told me that my parents disowned her” Peeta looks to Katniss, making sure she’s listening, she looks at him, ingested to know where he goes with the story

“We grew up together, being around the thought of our parents not wanting either of us. I grew up resenting them. The year I turned fourteen... Snow had me kill a man who went against his beliefs, I shot him... you know what his crime was?” He asks, Katniss shakes her head 

“He thought that Districts shouldn’t have labels. No Seam or Merchant side” Peeta’s jaw tenses, Katniss can’t believe her grandfather would do such a thing...

”Anyway, while Snow went to District One, he was gone for a whole day. I snuck into his office, he has a locked red file cabinet under his desk, have you seen it?” He asks

”Yeah. He keeps his key in an alarmed box on his desk” Katniss replies

”Right. Instead of risking that, I picked the lock. He had a file with mine and Prim’s names on it. He had notes dated on my birthday where he wrote that he took me from my parents as a punishment from going against raising me in the District and instead, in the woods surrounded by nature. He stole me one night when I was sleeping” Peeta’s hands ball into fists

”As I read more, I found out that he discovered they had Prim, killing my parents in cold blood for protesting against him. Taking Prim from my mother’s dead body. I found pictures of their dead bodies. I found a notes page that was only about Prim, it had what meals she was consuming, how much sleep she was having. There were... pictures of her sleeping and her getting changed. That bastard made me sick. I left the file on his desk ripping up the photos of Prim before running away to pack mine and her things” 

“That night I planned to take out the very few guards and escape through the woods. I learnt myself how to find water and how to hunt with a pocket knife. Prim started getting really sick, I carried her for a week until we reach Thirteen, if I didn’t make it there within that hour, she would’ve died... since then I’ve hated him. He was going to sell my sister and use me as a weapon to kill innocent people like how he got his minions to kill my parents” Peeta finishes explaining

”Oh my god... what a monster, I can’t believe he done that” Katniss says 

“Then you won’t believe this. I saw your name there. I didn’t get to read it but I was confused to see that you were there” he replies, this makes Katniss second guess everything her grandfather told her, she wants to know what is in that file... 

“Peeta... I’m scared. I don’t want to be like him” Katniss frowns, she’s terrified to be related to him... that he’s in her blood

”Katniss. You will never be like him. I see more human emotions in you than what’s in Snow.  The only emotion he knows is having power. You have emotions that make you a good person” Peeta replies 

“I’m sorry he put you through that. You don’t deserve that to happen to you, neither does Prim. I want to help you when you leave to the Capitol, I want to stop him from hurting people” she says, she risks it and kisses him, to her relief, he kisses her back

”You know... you being so strong and independent is a real turn on” Peeta moans 

“Well, maybe we should take this to your room” she whispers, finding the courage she didn’t know she had.

* * *

Peeta wakes up pressed against Katniss’ naked body. He grins as she smiles in her sleep, it makes him feel special that she trusted him enough to take her virginity. Peeta can feel himself never wanting to let her go, he likes this feeling... her warm body in his arms. He then gets the idea to kiss her, she makes a shocked sound but her hands find his hair. 

“You’d think you’d be exhausted after five rounds in the night” Katniss sighs as he kisses and sucks at her neck 

“When it’s you... I’ll never not want to be consumed by your body” he grins, his face right above her right breast 

“That’s a good answer... carry on” she sighs and moans as his hot mouth makes contact with her breast. He makes Katniss sing like a nightingale.

Katniss has to stop them when they start getting heated again. She also has never struggled to get dressed in her life, Peeta was making it extremely difficult for her. He sits on the edge of his bed, the sheets over his lap. She straddles him, connecting their lips, their kiss is slow but passionately.

”Was this... a one time thing? Where does that put us?” She asks, Peeta looks into her silver coloured eyes, he can’t think about causing the look of sadness, he wants her, all of her 

“I want you. All of you... I never want to let you go. I want to be able to call you my girl” he says, meaning every word

”Thank god... that makes me happy” she sighs, Peeta kisses her before she climbs off his lap.

Peeta doesn’t hide his new affections of Katniss and she doesn’t seem to mind either. No one says anything but everyone he calls his friends and family just watch them with smiles or knowing smirks, especially Johanna. They all knew that the inevitable finally happened and decided to leave it be.

Peeta does his usual training, he likes that Katniss now feels comfortable training with everyone else. When she first started, people did give her weird looks and Peeta found himself giving them warning glares which caused them to stop immediately. 

“So, you and Katniss, huh?” Finnick says as they shoot targets with their guns

”Yeah. Why? Is it really that bad? People don’t know the real her“ Peeta scowls at his best friend

”Hey. I’m not judging. She’s actually perfect for you, if you two started up when she got here I would’ve been real judgemental but since I’ve gotten to know her, seen how far she’s come, I couldn’t pick a more perfect person for you to be with. She’s a lot like you in the way that she’s head strong” Finnick replies, Peeta smiles at him 

“That’s good to hear. Since I’ve gotten to know her... god she’s amazing” Peeta sighs 

“Man. You’re whipped” Finnick chuckles, shooting his target 

“So are you. You do anything Annie asks you” Peeta teases 

“Yeah but you use to say that you’ll never get whipped, yet you did” Finnick replies

”Well, that’s back when I was surrounded by married women or women way too old for me or little girls. I didn’t think I’d get whipped” Peeta explains 

“So you’re admitting you’re whipped?” Finnick says, Peeta looks over his shoulder to look at Katniss fighting with Johanna, a grin on her face, he turns back to his best friend with a smile 

“Yeah... I am” he says, Finnick smiles back approvingly and Peeta knows he has Finnick’s support. 

“To all my citizens. It’s reached me that my granddaughter has joined the rebels. We’ve spotted her by the side of Peeta Mellark as they visited Districts, filling their heads with filth and despicable things. They are both marked as dangerous people who should be turned in to me within the week or things will get messy” Peeta’s grip on Katniss’ hand tightens, she squeezes it back

“This is what he does, Peeta. He convinces people to turn on each other, turn on the people who want to help make the nation a better one” Katniss says, Peeta still hates that Snow has put a target on Katniss’ back now, he’s going to do all he can to protect her. 

Katniss and Peeta walk towards the meeting room, Coin told them she wanted to discuss a battle plan due to Snow’s threats. They didn’t expect the five civilians in the dark room, ready for the both of them to enter. When they do they’re quick in knocking them both out in one quick rush, Coin helped them get the two of them out without being seen but, she didn’t notice Prim lurking in the shadows, watching in horror as her brother and Katniss get dragged onto a hovercraft. 

Peeta wakes up in a cold cell, he stands up and walks over to the metal bars and shakes them but they don’t budge. No... he can’t be in the Capitol... Katniss!

”Katniss!” He yells, he continues to yell her name until the door opens and she rushes in, locking it behind her, she runs to him, wrapping her hands around his 

“Are you okay?” He asks, noticing her bleeding head 

“I’m fine. A little headache, what happened? Why are we back here?” She asks

”People back at Thirteen. Those bastards. I saw them before they knocked me out, they never supported making you a part of our team” Peeta scowls

”I know where the keys are” she whispers rushing to the other side of the room, typing in the code and takes out a single key then going back over to Peeta 

“Use this, remember everything I told you about this place” Katniss says 

“I’ll come and get you, I promise” Peeta replies, Katniss shakes her head 

“Get out of here. I need to stay and figure out what my name was doing in that red cabinet” she says 

“I’m not leaving you” Peeta scowls 

“Peeta, I—“ the door gets busted open and a handful of Peacekeepers come in, Katniss tries fighting them off but they’re too strong, Snow then walks in, he still looks as he remembers and Peeta remembers his smell of blood and roses.

”Well, haven’t you grown” he grins. “Not that much of a good fighter if you couldn’t fight back those four people” he says 

“Oh really? How about you let me out of this cell and I’ll show you how I can kick all their asses” Peeta snaps, Snow nods at a Peacekeeper who slaps Katniss so hard she falls to the ground and her lip starts to bleed

”Katniss!” He says in alarm 

“I’m okay! Thread hits like a girl” Katniss taunts with a scowl, it makes Peeta look to Snow with a smirk, but he’s glaring at Peeta 

“So, you’ve managed to corrupt her” Snow tells him 

“No. I just made her see who you really are. What you really do” Peeta scowls. “Just because of that you’re going to beat her in front of me? Are you really that much of a scum?”  Peeta adds

”Oh no, she needs to look alive and we’ll for the cameras, there are other places she can get punished on. You however, I would gladly love to see you in pain. If you fight then, you’ll find Katniss red and blue right at your feet” Snow says 

“No! Stop!” Katniss cries out as my cell gets opened, he doesn’t fight back as he gets repeatedly punched and kicked 

“Stop! Grandfather stop this! Please, I’m begging you!” Katniss yells at Snow but he does nothing, he just watches as Peeta gets beaten. Snow stops them and Katniss gets thrown at his puffy face, Katniss starts to cry. He shakes his head and manages to slowly move his hand to her cheek. 

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault” she sobs, kissing his lips 

“Thread. Teach Katniss a lesson on betraying me, then take her to her room, we need to have a little talk, Peeta and I. So make it quick” Snow says, Katniss gets dragged out of Peeta’s cell, she curses her grandfather that his time will come, Peeta calls out for them to leave her alone but no matter what he says, Thread still stands her up by her hair and starts punching her, burning her, whipping her. Anything he can find to cause her pain.

Peeta tries reaching for Thread, anything to get him off of her but nothing works. She gets dragged out of the room screaming, leaving Peeta, Snow and the Peacekeepers in his cell, it’s going to be a long night.

* * *

She counts a week. A week since they’ve been in the Capitol. She gets beaten behind the cameras that aren’t filming her but not as bad as Peeta does. Snow has found that he enjoys making her watch as the man she’s ever truly loved gets beaten, knowing that there’s nothing she can do to save him, she feels utterly hopeless.

Katniss finally comes to a decision, if she gets caught then so be it. Lightly, she treads down the hallway all the way to Snow’s office, she doesn’t see him as her grandfather anymore, just a sick bastard.

She uses her hairpin to pick the lock, once she gets in she sits at his desk and switches on his lamp. She types in the code and smirks when it unlocks, her grandfather is really predictable... she unlocks the cabinet and finds Peeta and Prim’s files, she takes theirs out then takes out hers. She opens it and starts reading... 

_May 5027_

_Lily Everdeen gave birth. After running away with hunter Ale. They were tracked down and punished for their crimes. Being the step-daughter to President Snow, it was easy to murder her and Ale the day after Katniss’ birth..._

Katniss can’t believe what she’s reading. She takes her file and all the rest of them before putting everything back the way it was and leaving. She hides the files and her eyebrows furrow when she hears a tap at her window, she walks to it and immediately smiles when she sees Finnick, she quickly opens her window. 

“Finnick! Thank god! How’s Prim?” Katniss asks 

“She’s fine, she’s safe. She saw you and Peeta got taken. Have you seen him? What have they done to you?” He asks with a frown

“Not since they beat him right in front of me. I’m fine, trust me. You’ve got to help us. Take these files, expose them to the public. This’ll turn them against Snow. Go, tomorrow night, I’m going to break me and Peeta out” Katniss whispers 

“Here. This might help” he says handing her two bags

“How did you manage sneaking past all of the Peacekeepers?” I ask and he grins

“You’d be surprised at how guilable they are. Once I told them there were rebels approaching the mansion, they were gone instantly” Finnick grins before disappearing into the darkness, one is stacked up with food and water, the other is filled with medical supplies. Katniss is breaking them both out, she’s going to save Peeta. 

When she sneaks into the cell room, she’s horrified to find Peeta’s limp body. She opens his cell door with the little light that’s provided and he jumps a little. She doesn’t hesitate to put the food bag on his back. He groans when she helps him up, she hears commotion above them, panic runs through her until she remembers the secret passage ways. 

“Peeta, you have to help me” she says moving towards the door

”Leave... without me” he groans

”No. Now help me a little before they take the both of us” she replies, he finds the last ounce of strength has left and holds half of his weight which makes it easier to move, she leads them through one of the hallways and end up leaving through the back door into the garden. Peeta runs despite the pain he’s feeling, lights turn on and they get fired at, they shoot mostly towards Katniss so Peeta runs behind he, this results in him getting shot in the leg, he cries out in pain and falls down.

”Peeta! Come on! We have to keep moving” Katniss says, but his leg is in too much pain, she looks up to see a swarm of Peacekeepers coming their way

”Use me to lean against. Don’t argue, just do it” she commands, he nods, he cries out as he stands. They run into the forest, Katniss’ adrenaline kicking in and she runs whilst supporting the weight of Peeta. Once they’re a fair while away from danger, she sits him under a tree. She goes through her bag to find a flashlight, bandage and tweezers. 

“Not that I don’t trust you... but do you you know how to do this?” Peeta asks

”I went through medical training when I turned fourteen. Snow back then didn’t deny anything from me, Prim also showed me a few useful things. Bite down onto this. It’s gonna hurt” Katniss says giving him one of the many bandages. Once he does, she puts the flashlight in her mouth and uses the tweezers to fish out the bullet, Peeta cries out in muffled screams, Katniss gets it out in seconds and then cleans it the best she can in the limited light before helping him up.

“Thirteen is South. If we stay hidden we can make it there by—“

“No. Not at Thirteen. Not when I can’t protect you. Travel South-West, we’ll hide out in the forest outside of Twelve, my home” he says pointing in the direction, Katniss nods and they move towards that direction but they start hearing the sound of heavy footsteps and lights that are heading close, with a quick scan she finds a cave that can be easily missed in the dark. 

Her and Peeta watch as the Peacekeepers run past the cave. They sit back and Katniss cleans up his face, she has to pull herself together, with the light from the flashlight that they luckily had she could now see the state of Peeta. His left eye swollen shut and it’s a purple blue colour, bottom lip is swollen, bruises on his arms and most likely on his entire body. 

“You should’ve never kept me. You should’ve thrown me out into the woods” Katniss whispers, with his somewhat good eye, he looks at her with pain but not from himself, from what she said

”Don’t... don’t say that. Meeting you, has been the only good part of my life” he says 

“But... I can’t lose you. Why don’t I just deliver you to Thirteen and I... I’ll run away. I can’t go back to my grandfather and I can’t go back to Coin” she frowns and he shakes his head

”No. We stay together. We protect each other. That’s what you and I do now” he says taking her hand, she didn’t tell him that her minds made up. She’s realised that nothing good has come while she’s been around, she needs to take herself out of the equation so that they get a good result. But she doesn’t tell Peeta that. 

“Okay” she whispers kissing his cheek.

They travel for days, Katniss counts two weeks. Peeta is getting worse and needs the medical attention he’ll get in Thirteen. Peeta collapses as they walk, his breathing is slow and his eyes are closed.

Before she could pick him up she sees two women one with a pixie hair cut and the other with beautiful chestnut brown hair, a big red birthmark on the left side of her face. They rush over to Katniss’ side

”Whats happened?” The one with the pixie cut asks 

“We’ve escaped from the Capitol. He needs proper medical attention” Katniss explains, the one with the birthmark starts looking at Peeta’s wounds

”I’m Bonnie and this is Twill. We can help you, we have a cabin not far from here” she explains and Katniss nods. 

Twill tends to Peeta’s wounds as much as she can. She gets a lot of the swelling to go down but she can’t do anything with his leg other than clean it and stop him from getting an infection which could kill him. 

“You’re really well taught in the medical field. You’ve saved his life, if you didn’t tend to him, he’d be dead” Twill says, Katniss looks to Peeta who’s stripped down to just shorts, sleeping on the bench, maybe they can help...

“I need your help. I want him to be sent back to Thirteen, I need to get in touch with them. I can’t go with him because I’m the reason he’s like this. It’d mean a lot to me if you could help me” Katniss explains, they look at each other 

“We have a transmitter in the attic. You can tell them our location, Peeta won’t live without much better medical supplies” Twill replies, Katniss thanks them. She rushes up to the attic and turns on their transmitter, she puts on the headphones and speaks into the microphone

”Beetee can you hear me? It’s Katniss Everdeen” she says into the mic, all she hears is static, she repeats it until she hears his voice, it’s muffled but with a few adjustments she can hear him clearly 

“Katniss, we’ve been trying to find a plan to break you two out of the mansion” he says 

“Don’t bother. We’re out, it’s Peeta. He’s injured and the people helping us says he needs access to better medical supplies. You guys need to come and get him” she tells him 

“Right. Give me the coordinates. We may be a day or two” he replies. Katniss tells him everything he needs to know before disconnecting and turning off the transmitter. 

Katniss stays by Peeta’s side. He gets a fever and Twill says that his leg is infected, badly. Katniss just hopes that they make it quick, before Peeta gets worse, before it gets to the point where there’s nothing to be done. She sings to him when he sleeps and talks to him whenever he’s awake. 

Theres a knock on the door, Bonnie, Twill and Katniss all look to the door. Bonnie tells the two of them to stay and be calm before walking off to answer the door. After some muffled talking she hears more than one pair of footsteps, Finnick and Boggs step into view, Katniss is overwhelmed with happiness to see them, she hugs the both of them. 

“He’s got a fever. His leg was shot when we escaped, he needs to get back to Thirteen” Katniss says

”Right. Come on, buddy” the movement of him getting picked up wakes him 

“Finnick? Boggs?” He croaks 

“Hey, Buddy. It’s okay, you’ll get better now” Finnick says as they walk out the door

”Wait! Wait! Katniss!” They turn around to see Katniss not following 

“I’m sorry Peeta. If I go back I’ll just be putting you in danger” she says, trying to hold herself together, Peeta pushes the men off him and he falls to his knees, Katniss rushes to his side 

“Please... don’t do this” he whispers, tears in his eyes but Katniss has made up her mind 

“You’ve... you’ve made my life... so much better. You’ll always be the one who has my entire heart” she cries, he lets his tears fall too 

“We—we protect each other. We can, run, right now and never look back” he says 

“Not when you’ll die. I hope we see each other again some day. I love you, with all my heart” she kisses him passionately 

“You’re the love of my life. I can’t lose you. I love you” he croaks 

“I’m sorry, it’s hurting me as much as it hurts you” she cries kissing him softly before standing up 

“Give him a sedate now or you’ll never get him on that hovercraft” she says to Boggs who nods. She moves away from Peeta and her heartbreaks as he calls her name, fighting off Boggs and Finnick, Katniss cries as they carry his sleeping body onto the hovercraft and as it flies away into the night, she turns to Bonnie and Twill. 

“Come. We’ll teach you all you need to know about surviving out here” and Katniss follows them into their house. 

* * *

Peeta’s leg couldn’t be saved, they gave him a leg that’s fit for any weather or any activity that includes constant moving. He only speaks to his sister, Prim treats to his wounds and helps him get use to walking again but she can’t help him not to think about the love he’s lost. He saw his sister heart break when he told her losing his leg doesn’t compare to losing Katniss. 

Once the files Katniss gave Finnick went out, the whole nation protested against Snow. He died in his mansion, the people stormed and killed him themselves. Coin was still around though, he made sure to tell Paylor once she was announced President six months after Snow died. Coin and the people who sent Peeta and Katniss to the Capitol were prisoned, but Coin thought eating nightlock berries was a lot better than being a prisoner. 

A year passes and Peeta still can’t seem to stop his heart from breaking. He was awarded by Paylor for his bravery and was offered a job as a commander in Two but he politely declined, telling her that Boggs would fit the position much better.

Instead he left with Prim by his side to District Four with Annie, Finnick and their little family. Peeta can hardly stand being there a day, seeing them both in love reminded him of the love he let slip through his fingers, he can’t sit around when he knows Katniss is out there somewhere and he intends to find her. 

“How long will you be gone?” Prim asks 

“I don’t know but I need to find her. Finnick and Annie will take good care of you” he replies 

“I know. I hope you find her” Prim says, Peeta smiles sadly and kisses her forehead

”I do too. I’ll see you then, I guess” he sighs, hugging her. He walks down the stairs of Finnick and Annie’s beach home 

“Where are you going to start?” Finnick asks

”At the Capitol. Work my way through the Districts” Peeta says putting on his bag 

“Be safe. When you find her, bring her here so I can lecture her on proper boyfriend manners” Finnick says, Peeta chuckles then hugs goodbye to Annie and the kids. 

Peeta searches high and low showing pictures of Katniss to anyone who was decent enough to stop. No one did, just his luck. Like he told Finnick, he searches every District. By the time he gets to Twelve it’s been five months since he’s been searching for Katniss. He’s losing hope and is starting to come to the conclusion that she’s gone. 

He gets to Twelve, his born District. He walks past an abandoned building which causes him to stop immediately. He walks up to the window and looks through the glossy glass. It looks like a bakery... Peeta is confused by why it hasn’t seemed to be torn down. 

“This belonged to your folks. We never had the heart to tear it down. They were good people” a man with greasy blonde hair says

”Who are you?” Peeta asks 

“Haymitch Abernathy. Twelves own personal old drunk. In other words the man who’s sister got brutally murdered and his nephew and niece abducted by a sicko” he replies 

“You’re... my uncle?” Peeta asks 

“In the flesh” he says, Peeta is shocked that another family member of his has lived. Peeta ends up staying with his uncle. His uncle’s place almost made Peeta vomit, it smelled like death and looked like it too. Peeta took to cleaning it straight away which just made his uncle grumble something about him being just like his mom. 

By the time Peeta has the place in better condition, it’s night time and he’s far too tired to eat anything. The next day, Peeta makes breakfast and tells Haymitch that Prim is fine too, that he protected her with his life. Since he met Haymitch, once he told him that, he saw him finally look like he found peace within himself. 

Peeta walks around and admires his born District. It’s small but it makes him happy and everyone he sees smiles, he goes around asking people if they have seen Katniss around at all, some said that they hadn’t others said that they did, although, a man admits that he has seen her with two ladies who live just outside of Twelve. Peeta goes in the direction that the man had instructed and sure enough he reaches the cabin that he remembers, he knocks on the door and hopes that Katniss opens it but Bonnie does instead, looking shocked too. 

“Peeta” she says 

“I’ve been trying to find Katniss. You two know where she is, I _know_ you do” he tells her 

“I don’t know... she said she doesn’t want to be found by anyone, including you” she replies, it hurts Peeta a little knowing that but he doesn’t believe it, he wants to hear her say it.

”I don’t care. I want to see her and I’m not—“ 

“Oh for gods sake, Bonnie!” Twill pushes her sister out of the way 

“She’s in the forest, in a cabin that we got built for her. Go straight until you come to a big pile of rocks, travel left from them and you’ll come across a marked path. Follow the marked path and you’ll find her” Twill says all at once. “Sorry about my sister. She doesn’t seem to notice when someone is trying to do something romantic” Twill adds, scolding her sister.

Peeta thanks them before repeating Twill’s instructions through the forest. He can’t wait to see her face again, kiss her again, hear her voice again. He follows the path until he finds a two story cabin in very good condition and surrounded by flowers, vegetable and fruit patches and other forms of nature. He approaches the door and knocks on the soft wooden door. 

* * *

Katniss cleans her hands in the clean stream not far from her cabin. She tucks some of her shoulder length hair behind her ears before picking up her game bag and heading back home, she’s learnt to enjoy the woods, it’s been her home for over a year now and she’s loved it so far. 

She hasn’t stopped thinking about Peeta. She knows that he’s safer not being with her and she hopes, even though it hurts to think about, that he’s with someone else who won’t bring him danger. The one-year-old toddler on her chest squirms in her sleep, Katniss smiles, for the past year she’s had a constant reminder of Peeta, at only one her daughter reminds her of Peeta and not just the blonde hair and blue eyes but the way her daughter seems to already have the qualities of her father. 

Once she reaches the cabin she sighs at the sight of her home. The home her daughter was born in, the house her daughter took her first steps in. A home filled with happy memories already. Katniss opens the door and almost screams when she sees someone sitting in the living room, not just anyone... Peeta. 

“P-P-Peeta...” she says 

“Hi, Kat—“ he goes to hug her but sees the child wrapped in a sling on her chest, she sighs and gestures him to follow her. She lays their daughter in her crib and pulls her blanket to her chest. She closes the door softly, leaving just her and Peeta in the hallway.

”She’s... mine, right?” He asks, Katniss rolls her eyes

“Of course she is” Katniss scowls

“Wait. We’re you pregnant when I got taken back to Thirteen?” Peeta asks

”I didn’t know it but yes, I was” she replies, they have a moment of silence before Katniss starts talking. “How’d you find me?” She asks 

“Twill. Look, they told me that you didn’t want to be found, I don’t believe in that” Peeta says, Katniss sighs and leans against the wall 

“Peeta... I’ve brought you nothing but bad things from being in your life” Katniss scowls 

“That’s not true. That was Snow who, wasn’t even your biological grandfather. The world has changed Katniss, people are happier. They have freedom” he says 

“Maybe... you should go” she whispers, she watches his heart break into pieces but it’s gone just as kick

”No. You’re not getting me to leave. Not again. Look... we’re perfect for each other, a perfect balance. Tell me... tell me that you don’t love me... then I’ll leave” he frowns and takes her face in his hands 

“Say it...” he whispers getting closer to her lips 

“I...” she mumbles, their lips touch and Peeta breaks away, he knows now that he’s got her back 

“Oh my god I’ve missed you. I love you” she says smashing their lips together, they take it into the bedroom, shutting the door and whisking themselves away.

A baby’s crying soon fills their silent staring, Katniss untangles their limbs and puts on Peeta’s shirt. Peeta puts on his boxers and he grins at Katniss in his shirt. 

“What?” She asks opening the bedroom door 

“Nothing. I’ve just missed seeing you like that” Katniss just rolls her eyes and goes into their daughters room. She brings her daughter back into bed, their daughter stares at Peeta for a good minute before crawling over to him and lightly tugging on his hair then on her own. 

“Dada” she says, Katniss watches and nods when he looks at her 

“I called her Willow Lily, after our mom’s” Katniss whispers 

“Yeah, Willow. I’m your dada” Peeta says, Willow crashes onto her fathers chest and lays there, Katniss lays down on his chest, face to face with their daughter

”Both of my girls...” Peeta whispers kissing the top of Katniss’ head and rubbing Willow’s back 

“Both of your girls” Katniss repeats, in a way confirming it for Peeta who smiles and holds them closer. 

* * *

“Daddy! I painted this for you!” Willow says jumping up and down as he sits next to Katniss on the couch, he admires his daughter’s artwork, for a six-year-old it’s impressive

”I love it. This is amazing” Peeta smiles pulling her onto his lap 

“When can I play with Eli properly” she whines, looking to the month old baby feeding from Katniss 

“Still a little while, until he’s at least sitting up” Peeta replies, kissing her cheek, his daughter sighs loudly, wanting them to know that she doesn’t like the answer 

“What do you want to play? I’ll play with you instead” Peeta says, making Willow smile. Katniss rolls her eyes at how easy her husband gives in to their daughter 

“Hide and seek! You count first!” She squeals running off

”So tough soldiers can’t break you but your six-year-old daughter can?” Katniss says 

“Hey. You can still take me down. You’re always sexy like that” he mumbles in her ear then kisses her cheek 

“Those are all mine tonight. It’s sad that I never get to admire them like I want. I will tonight” he grins getting up 

“Is that a promise?” She smirks 

“Far out, Katniss. I’m just a man” Peeta says, causing his wife to chuckle. He winks at her before going off to find their daughter. It’s really easy to find where she hides seeing as she hides in the same place every single time but Peeta doesn’t let her know that. He hears her giggling whenever he speaks aloud the places he’s checking.

This is his life now. He took over his families bakery and has kept their legacy going. He’s stayed in Twelve, finding it the perfect place to raise his and Katniss’ children. After they reunited, they stayed a couple of months in the cabin before deciding to build a house on the outskirts of town and out of the woods.

Prim spends most of her days in the Capitol getting further training as a doctor, she sends Katniss, Peeta and the kids’ notes when she isn’t visiting them in person, telling them about the boy she met which Peeta didn’t take well and had to call up his sister who reassured him that he’ll meet him. 

Rory was a nice guy and came from a nice family. Peeta made it clear that he was known for his fighting skills and the men he took down. He made it clear that if he breaks Prim’s heart in anyway then Peeta won’t hesitate to take him down. Katniss scolded her husband while Prim just rolled her eyes, expecting the behaviour from her brother. 

Some days get harder than others for them, sometimes Katniss still gets nightmares of getting beaten again or Peeta getting beaten to death. Peeta gets nightmares of witnessing it happening to her on repeat and there’s nothing he can do. Sometimes Peeta has his dark days where he feels that his leg makes him ugly, Katniss definitely ends up proving that theory wrong and no matter how many times she does it, it still manages to put a smile on his face.

Parenting some days get hard for them, Willow will act up when she doesn’t get her way, Eli waking up during the night and both Katniss and Peeta are sure it’s going to get much more trialing when he gets older but neither would trade them in for anything else. Willow can make days difficult, she’s a child, but, every day their daughter always finds a way to put smiles on their faces, both of them loving her even more. Everyday, Peeta can’t help but praise himself for going after Katniss and he couldn’t be happier with how his life turned out.


	8. Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss’ life has been rough seas from a young age, that is until she met billionaire Peeta Mellark.

“Did you hear? That super young billionaire is coming into our class today” Madge giggles as her and Katniss take their usual seats in the front row

”I don’t know what you see in him, he’s constantly wearing a cocky smirk and is only money driven” Katniss scowls, people like Peeta Mellark, Katniss despise’s, men or women who waste their money for obscure things when there’s people like her who’s had to fight most of their life just to stay alive.

”Oh come on! You can’t not say he isn’t attractive” Madge replies 

“Never said he wasn’t. He’s extremely attractive but I’m not interested in assholes” Katniss grumbles, she never once has ever heard of Peeta Mellark volunteering anywhere and helping the communities, only partnering with other business’ and charming women only to never see them again.

Their music teacher Mrs Seeder walks out with Peeta who’s in a light blue suit and dress pants, white button up, blue tie and black dress shoes that are shiny and spotless. For a second he takes her breath away, she realises that he’s much more attractive in person but she can’t control her red cheeks when his eyes land on her, she scowls in return which makes his lips turn upwards into a cocky smirk. 

“Right. Everyone, this is Mr Peeta Mellark. Owner of Mellark’s Plantation Co., he’s come here with some very exciting news” she smiles and gestures for him to take over 

“Thank you, Julie. Now, it has come to my attention that your music program is collapsing at a drastic rate with instruments breaking with the slightest touch. I’ve noticed that it’s the same with many other schools” he starts

”So, I want to hold an event where schools music programs will be performing. First prize is $500,000, second place prize will be $100,000 and the third place prize will be $60,000 and then the remaining schools will be rewarded $10,000” he explains, everyone claps and cheers 

“Are there any questions?” He asks, many hands raised, some are about the event but almost all the girls are asking about him personally. Katniss’ arm shoots up, Peeta grins and gestures for her to ask her question. 

“Who’ll be judging? It’s not like you have any experience in this area” she scowls

”I have people who don’t work for me and are music fans. I won’t take any part in the judging process but I will check in with the schools that have entered” he answers, Katniss raises her arm again and he nods his head 

“I know you’re doing this for the publicity but do plan on even getting to know any of us or just using us as some lab rats?” Katniss asks, Madge elbows her, afraid that Peeta would withdrawal them from the competition 

“Who is this student, Mrs Seeder?” Peeta asks 

“That’s Katniss Everdeen our lead singer” she replies

”Have her stay back” he says and she nods, everyone snickers but she scowls and gives Peeta a deadly look. Peeta stays and watches their class, he even gets to hear Katniss sing, he was fully engrossed and it made something stir inside Katniss, something dangerous and she surprisingly welcomes it. 

Everyone files out, including Mrs Seeder. Peeta leans against the teachers desk eyeing Katniss up and down, she doesn’t really know how to feel or even what to say.   
  
“So... I got held back because...?” She asks 

“You just interest me. I’ve never known a girl to be so...” he pauses before smirking. “Intrepid” he adds, Katniss scowls in return 

“You have a beautiful voice, by the way” he says as she grabs her bag 

“Thanks” she mumbles, pushing past him and out of the room. She walks to her little sister’s school and smile’s when she see’s her reading a book on the bench, swinging her little legs, Prim looks up and runs to Katniss and hugs her. 

“I’ve been reading Sense and Sensibility! Rue’s Mom is letting me borrow it” Prim says as they begin walking 

“That’s nice of her. Don’t ruin the book in any way because we can’t afford to buy her Mom a new one, Little Duck” Katniss replies, Prim frowns 

“Lanie Davids and Greta Finigen kept laughing at me. They saw me at home on the weekend and kept calling me poor” she sighs 

“They don’t know what the hell they’re talking about, their sisters’ Glimmer and Clove aren’t any better” Katniss scowls 

“They... they said Mom didn’t love us enough. I really wanted to punch them, Katniss” Prim replies, Katniss sighs 

“I know but keeping your head on your shoulders is the best thing to do in our situation” Katniss tells her sister who just nods. 

Ever since their Mom wrote them a note a year after their dad died claiming that the death of their father was too much and had packed everything then left. Katniss has been working non-stop since then at the grocery store a fair distance away from their home that looks more like a shack than anything and not to mention the poor side of town that they live on. 

Katniss lets Prim sit in the chair where she eventually falls asleep in. Katniss constantly is asking customers how their day’s been, some go in every detail and others are vague. She finally gets to her last customer... Peeta Mellark, she starts scanning his items and bagging them as she does.

”So, you work here, huh?” He says 

“And that’s not obvious?” She scowls and he just chuckles 

“I just wouldn’t take you for this kind of job. Encountering loads of people” he admits, she’s shocked at how straight forward he is, no one ever has, not even her best friend Gale, afraid of what Katniss will do but her heart skips a beat at his forwardness 

“Yeah well, it was the only place hiring and I needed the money” Katniss mumbles, Prim stirs and her eyes blink open 

“Are we going home yet?” She yawns

”Yeah, let me finish up with this customer and we’ll head off” Katniss replies 

“I’ll walk you out and wait for your mom with you” he smiles tapping his card on the machine before putting it back in his wallet 

“That’s really not necessary. We’ve walked home before, we can do it again” Katniss scowls shutting down the machines 

“Well, it’s extremely late and I wouldn’t want anything bad happening to you or who I suppose is your sister. I’ll drop you off home” he replies

”I’m Prim. Do you know my sister?” She asks  

“I do. I went to her school today. Your sister is a ball of fire” he grins and Prim giggles 

“Yeah she can be. Do you have a car?” Prim asks hopefully 

“Yep” he replies with a smile, Prim looks up at Katniss with hopeful eyes, Katniss sighs and smiles at her sister

“Okay, let me just get my things” Katniss sighs. The drive home from Peeta is mostly silent, Prim chatters away and it’s obvious that she instantly enjoys Peeta’s company, Katniss is touched at how engaged he is with her sister. They stop outside their house and she watches as Peeta stares at it. 

“Thank you, Peeta!” Prim says hopping out of his car and up into the house

”Katniss, I—“ he starts but she shakes her head 

“I don’t want your money... I just... I need to do this on my own” Katniss replies. “Thanks for the ride” she mumbles before getting out of the car, she looks over her shoulder to see Peeta still watching her before he gives her a small smile and drives away. 

“Well... isn’t that nice” Katniss freezes and her body turns ice cold at the sound of his voice

”What have I told you about other guys?” He snaps, taking a swig from his bottle

”I–he–he was just giving me a ride home” Katniss replies, Cray shakes his head from his porch 

“That won’t do. Come inside so I can remind you what happens when you disobey me” he grumbles, Katniss has no choice but to follow him inside and into one of the spare rooms, he sits on the bed and watches her, he chugs the rest of the bottle and sets it on the night stand

”Stand in front of me and undress” he demands, Katniss does as she’s told, holding in her tears. Her blood runs cold as he massages himself, she’s fully naked when he stops and stands up running his fingers up her bare thigh, over her breasts until they grip her throat 

“You think rich boy will help you? I own the house you’re living in. If you tell him anything then I’ll start coming in and fucking both you and your sister” he snarls against her ear 

“Lay on the bed, Whore” he grumbles, she does and he begins to undress himself. Cray not being able to procreate is both a good and bad thing, it’s the reason why he started doing this, among other reasons. Although, Katniss took up the pill, just in case.

He climbs on top of Katniss and pushes through her dry folds. It’s always extremely painful for Katniss, she’s never once been turned on and so it’s ten times more painful, even if she’s done this a hundred times, she lets out noises of pain and lets out her cries as he moves on top of her then he finishes inside her with a grunt. 

He pulls out of her and leaves the room only to come back with a bottle of whiskey, he stares at her as he drinks and she watches as he has another erection. She squeezes her eyes closed, hoping that maybe this is all just a terrible dream 

“Open your eyes, Slut” he grunts and she does. “Suck my cock” he demands and her eyes widen 

“But I never—“ 

“Do you need to spend a night in The Caller’s Room?” He threatens and she shakes her head 

“Then suck my cock” he snarls, Katniss does as she’s told but he soon stops her 

“You’re useless, get up” he grumbles then sits on the edge of the bed, pulling her over his lap. He shoves her downward roughly and she calls out in pain, this is the first time he’s done this and Katniss can feel him deeper than he’s ever been. 

“Ride me like the whore that you are” he grumbles, his breath stinks of alcohol when he says this. Katniss finds this the worst position because she’s the one having to do most of the work. He lets out a grunt before once again finishing inside her, he shoves her off and she just stands there, hoping she can go.

”Can I go home?” She whispers and he gives her a sickly grin

”We’ve hardly begun, My Dear” he replies, gesturing her to lay down.

#

School, Prim and work become Katniss’ only distractions. She loses herself in music class, she spends her lunch in the music room practicing the song they’ve chosen to sing. She sits at the piano and hovers her fingers over the keys and starts to play. Her father was a miner and it sent in quite good money, they owned a pretty house with constant food on the table and Katniss had piano lessons three times a week.

She really missed playing piano. She sings along as she plays the tune she hears in her head constantly, she sings the words of her song she’s written, how she feels trapped and feels like she’s suffocating but needs someone to set her free. 

“That was really good” she looks to the doorway to see Peeta, he walks in and shuts the door behind him

”I didn’t know you played piano” he admits, Katniss just shrugs, he sits on the bench next to her and her heart begins to race

”Now, I’m a little rusty on the keys and voice so don’t laugh” he says, he plays the keys out of tune and his singing is beyond terrible but it makes Katniss laugh, the exact effect he had hoped it would have. 

“I can teach you, if you want. It’s like second nature for me” Katniss tells him 

“I’d love to” he smiles, in that moment he’s so genuine, he makes her feel like she’s meant to do more, be braver and she knows that she is somewhere inside her, she just needs to find that part of her again. She manages to teach Peeta a few chords but she eventually gives up on teaching him the rest. 

“Well, you’re a lost cause at piano” Katniss says for the first time with a smile, he smiles back at her 

“Do you want to hang out this weekend? I just want to get to know you, as a friend. I promise you that you won’t be taken advantage of by me” he asks, his words somehow draw Katniss in to say yes. She tells Prim that she should have a sleepover at Rue’s house, taking extra precautions. 

When they get home there’s a note in their mailbox, Katniss’ name in the messy handwriting. She feels an overwhelming relief when Cray says that he’s out of town for a few weeks but will be returning as soon as he can but Katniss can hardly care because even for a couple of weeks, she’s free. 

The weekend comes and Peeta takes her to one of the pieces of land he owns, he gets out his backpack from the trunk of his car. He watches with a smile as Katniss looks around wide eyed at the beautiful flowers and the green grass, beautiful butterflies and dragonflies are flying all around them. 

“This is amazing. So beautiful...” Katniss says 

“It is. It’s nice to say that I was able to be part of making it look like this but it’s my men and women who are the real ones who should take the credit” he replies locking his car 

“Come on. We’re going hiking” he says, Katniss walks next to him as they walk into the tree line. Next thing to singing is nature for Katniss, since she could walk she’s constantly been interested in nature, it makes her heart flutter that it seems that way with Peeta to. 

They talk as they walk, first it’s just the little things like, favourite colour or how they take their tea. The more they walk though, Katniss starts seeing Peeta as a gentle and kind man, she opens up about the death of her father and the abandonment from her mother when she was only twelve-years-old. He tells her about the abuse and judgment he experienced from his mother growing up and his timid father who was too scared of his own wife to do anything. 

Hearing him open up just as much as Katniss had, made her trust him even more. She even almost tells him about Cray but decides against it. They reach the end of the hike and Katniss gasps, all of Panem can be seen, the sun is just about setting so the affect is even more beautiful.

”So... how old are you exactly?” She asks sipping her water from her bottle 

“Twenty-three. Are you eighteen yet?” He asks 

“On the eighth of May” Katniss replies and he smiles at her, a genuine smile that makes her smile back at him. 

Katniss finds herself spending most of her free time with Peeta and the more she gets to know Peeta, the more she grows feelings for him. It’s when he’s taken her out to a beachside dinner that she realises how much this feels like a date but as she looks across the table, Peeta smiling as he talks about his childhood and Katniss finds herself not feeling weird if it is a date. 

“You wanna go for a walk?” He asks as they walk out the restaurant, Katniss raises her eyebrow at him

”Fancy dinner with low lighting? Walk in the moonlight? If I didn’t know any better then I’d think this is a date” Katniss grins as they walk barefooted on the soft sand 

“You caught me. I’m sorry... I was just too nervous to ask you” he chuckles, Katniss hugs his arm

”I would’ve said yes. You know... I misjudged you. I thought because no one talked about anything useful you’ve done. I’ve been proved wrong” Katniss says 

“Yeah... the media don’t like to show the times I use my free time working on the plantation and for a week every month volunteering at a homeless shelter or animal shelter. It’s pretty upsetting that they make me out to be a cocky rich boy who only cares about his business” he frowns 

“I don’t believe that anymore. I know how good you are now” Katniss replies and Peeta smiles as they walk back on the pavement and they sit on the wooden bench 

“I’m glad you do. So, how’s your class coming with the music?” He asks 

“Pretty good. We’re hopeful that we’ll do well but aren’t getting our hopes up” Katniss answers

”I believe you guys will do it. Can you believe that it’s in two weeks?” He replies 

“I can’t... I’m a little nervous... I’ve never sung in front of a group of people that large before” she scowls

”I’ll be in the audience. Just focus on me” he smiles cupping her cheek with his hand, they look into each other’s eyes, their lips are pressed against each other before she knows it. Their kiss is soft and tender, her fingers run through his hair and for the first time she feels herself becoming effected on something like this, his hands stay on her cheeks and he makes no attempt to move them further. 

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I first met you” Peeta admits against her lips and she just smiles 

“Take me back to your place?” She whispers and his eyes widen 

“Um... are you sure? If you feel pressured then you don’t have to” he says, she places her hand high up his thigh and whispers in his ear exactly how much she wants it. 

In no time, they’re in Peeta’s apartment and making out half naked on his bed. He kisses her like she’s the only woman he can kiss, like she’s the only woman he has kissed. He makes sure to show equal attention to each of her breasts, sucking on each peak and it leaves Katniss purring in pleasure, squeezing her legs shut, wanting some friction.

Peeta pushes her legs apart and grinds against her centre, she lets out a pleasuring moan. She feels his fingers slip into her very damp panties, he pushes on finger inside her, pumping it a few times before adding a second and then a third, she moans and pulls at his hair as he kisses and roughly sucks every part of her body. 

He fingers her until she orgasms. It’s her first time experiencing it and she enjoys it, although a lot of her energy has left her body but not enough to fall asleep. Peeta starts kissing her again and massaging her breasts, he kisses and sucks down her neck, Katniss is sure that she’ll have many hickies all over her body. 

“Please, Peeta... I want it... I want you” she pleads and he grins against her cheek

”Anything you want, Baby” he says against her ear, he takes off his boxers and she see’s his long and thick cock, she knows he’s much more impressive than Cray ever was but she’s still nervous and Peeta senses it.

”I’ll go slow, if you don’t like it just tell me and we’ll stop, I promise” he tells her tenderly and she nods, he looks through his draw then curses 

“Shit. I don’t have any condoms” he frowns 

“It’s okay. I’m on the pill...” she reassures him and he nods, he spreads her legs and like he said, he goes in slow. Her walls tighten, welcoming him in but it doesn’t make Katniss feel pain, just discomfort and the more he moves the more pleasuring it gets but the slow pace is making Katniss impatient.

”Oh for god’s sake, Peeta. Pick up the pace” she moans and he chuckles against her ear, he starts thrusting his hips faster and sharper. He pushes her legs wider until they can’t anymore before he increases his thrusting, Katniss is clawing at his back and tugging at his hair. 

“Oh, Peeta!” She cries out in pleasure, he picks up the pace of his thrusting at her encouragement 

“Fuck! Say it again, Baby. Scream my name” he grunts and she does. Her orgasm washes over her and with a few sharp thrusts he finishes deep inside her with a moan of her name, he kisses her lips before pulling out and laying next to her. They get under the covers and he holds her so that she’s laying against her chest, he makes her feel safe and she’s hardly noticed Cray was gone and she dreads when she has to go back to her house. 

“Spend the night? We’ll pick Prim up together tomorrow. I just want you in my arms tonight” he whispers

”Sounds perfect” she sighs, cuddling closer and his grip tightens, for once she doesn’t have a nightmare, only a dream about days with Peeta and how good it feels. 

The next morning they can hardly keep their hands to themselves, Katniss drags him to the shower and demands him to take her against the tiled walls, he didn’t disappoint. She steals on of his black v-necks and then puts her jeans from last night on, as she walks out into his living room, he grins at her. 

“You know... I never liked that shirt... but my god do I love it now” he says pulling her against him, she smiles and plays with the hair at the back of his head

”Well, I’ll wear it more often” she replies, his lips come to hers hungrily but slow

“Mmm... we gotta pick up Prim” she laughs moving out of his arms

”Okay... but now that I’ve experienced kissing you, I don’t think I’ll ever stop” he grins and kisses her cheek.

Prim couldn’t stop her grin when she catches Katniss and Peeta sharing a kiss. Peeta asks Prim about her time at Rue’s, Katniss looks to Peeta with a smile, he glances at her with the same smile and winks at her. Katniss is on an all time high that she didn’t think she could fall down, that is until they reach her house and Cray’s car is in the driveway of his house. Katniss gets out, her heart racing when she sees him on his porch, red faced and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. 

“Hey... you okay?” Peeta asks, placing his hand on her arm, her gaze is ripped away from Cray and into Peeta’s concerned blue eyes 

“Y-yeah... um... you should go” Katniss mumbles, she glances at Cray who’s standing up and walking up to them. Katniss stiffens and Peeta notices, he eyes Cray until he’s up to the couple, thankfully Prim is already skipped into the house. 

“Katniss. I have some matters to discuss about a change in rent” he grumbles, Katniss doesn’t know where it comes from but she finds the courage to shake her head 

“No. You’re full of shit” Katniss snaps, she watches as Cray’s jaw clenches in anger

”Get your slut-self in my house. I’ll show you a thing or two abo—“ Peeta pushes him away as he tries walking up to Katniss

”You fucking touch her and I’ll make sure you spend a long time behind bars” Peeta growls 

“Isn’t that funny. She’s whoring herself around, well guess what, Rich Boy. I’ve been inside those tight walls before you ever could. I’ve experienced her cries of pai—“ he gets stopped by Peeta punching him in the face, knocking Cray to the ground 

“Fucking bastard! Just wait till you leave I will—“ 

“Don’t finish that sentence. You can forget about Katniss and Prim because they’re leaving. I’ll be damned if I let them near a disgusting pig like you” Peeta growls 

“Katniss... go pack yours and Prim’s things. You’re not staying here anymore” Peeta tells her without taking his eyes off Cray, the seriousness in Peeta’s voice makes Katniss move fast. They pack the little belongings that they have and Peeta drives away, clenching the stirring wheel. They get to Peeta’s apartment and he shows Prim the spare room, she stays there looking around with wide eyes, Katniss takes Peeta to his room and locks the door. 

“I’m going to go back and kick that assholes ass” he growls picking up his keys

”No you shouldn’t. That one punch was enough” Katniss replies placing her hands on his chest, keeping her back firmly against the door, Peeta sighs

”What did he mean, Katniss” Peeta says and she frowns, she’s never gone in depth of her father’s death with Peeta. She walks into his room and sits on his bed as she finds the courage to start, she nervously plays with her hands until his go over hers and he sits next to her

”My dad... he died in a mine explosion, as you know. Well, he was my mom’s love and it ruined her. She mentally left us for a year, I had to become the soul breadwinner, I was twelve...” Peeta interlocks their hands together and kisses her hand 

“Prim and I got home from school once and my mom was nowhere to be found. She left a note saying that she couldn’t deal with dad’s death, she didn’t say where she went, just that she left. Payments weren’t coming in so Prim and I were forced to leave our childhood home.

I went advertising for cheap places when I came across Cray’s house... he called me over and asked about why I was looking and offered me the house next door on one condition. In the moment I thought it was a new light... he uh... he sat on a dining room chair and forced me to undress, I was this scared twelve-year-old girl who’s little sister was cold and starving.

Cray promised a warm place for the Winter’s and safety for my sister. From what I saw, I had no choice, it’s been going on since then. Last night... was the first time that I ever felt pleasure... that I felt wanted... Cray makes me dread going home” Katniss finishes explaining

”Katniss... you should’ve told me. I could’ve done something... I—“ 

“No... this is my battle to fight. I’m not going to let him do this to anyone else, you’ve made me stronger” Katniss smiles kissing him softly. 

#

 **6 Years Later**  

“Momma, I’m ready!” Katniss smiles at the little boy in the outfit she set out, everything is neat except for his untied laces

”What about your laces, Baby?” She grins, he looks down 

“Oh. Well, I decided to go unlaced today” he replies and she chuckles, kneeling down 

“I’ll show you again, pay attention” she repeats the steps to him and he’s able to successfully do his other shoe which Katniss proudly kisses his cheek for. 

Katniss helps her son into his booster car seat, he chats to her about how excited he is to start up school again. She smiles as he tells her but she can’t help but think how much like Peeta her son really is. 

After the day Peeta found out about Cray, Katniss went to the authorities and Cray got his housing taken off him, along with life in prison. Both Katniss and Peeta were inseparable, they were together physically... it was a couple of weeks after the music competition that she got called into her principle’s office.

Her uncle Haymitch only just got word of his nieces and offered her to live with him, Katniss was surprised to find out that he was extremely wealthy, more so borderline rich. Katniss couldn’t help but accept, she knew her and Peeta couldn’t work out, she knew that she needed to find time for herself and their break-up took her a long while to get over. She was overcome with fear when she found out that she was pregnant. 

Her uncle didn’t kick her out, even after she refused to tell him the father and gave her everything she needed, including a trust fund for her college, granted she went and actually tried. She had Samuel Ryan not long before her first year of college started, once he was born, he was like the light she never knew was possible and the one thing that was missing, was Peeta. She was always too scared to tell him, until it was too late. 

“Momma. Will I ever know my daddy?” He asks 

“I’m not sure. If the opportunity comes up, I’ll let you know” Katniss replies pulling into his school 

“Opp-or-tun-ity. What does the word mean, Momma?” He asks 

“It means a chance. So if the chance comes up, I’ll take it” she replies helping him out of his car seat 

“Can I use it?” He asks putting on his bag as Katniss locks the car 

“Of course but remember to use it correctly” she says holding his hand as they walk to the building that she remembers as a little girl

”Okay, Momma” he smiles and she hugs him tight, she never can get use to the way Sam freely joins his friends in his classroom after kissing and hugging Katniss goodbye. 

Katniss signs in at the hospital before putting her things away and starting work. The head doctor calls her in to settle a boy who had an asthma attack in, she goes to the room and smiles at the boy. She looks at the clipboard, Oscar Odair? No wonder they have a privet room, Katniss glances at the couple with a smile before focusing on Oscar. 

“Hey Oscar. How’s your breathing going?” Katniss asks, he nods as the mask gives him air 

“Well, I’m Katniss and I’ll be looking after you. I tell you what, you are an extremely brave boy” Katniss says, she can see the boy grin, she checks the machine to see his breathing low but not deathly, she writes it down on his clipboard then puts it in the holder at the end of the bed and approaches his parents.  

“His breathing is low but not deathly low. We still want him in for a few days just so we can be sure” Katniss explains 

“Thank you. Can we stay with him?” His mother asks 

“Of course but only one parent, I’m afraid” Katniss replies, the red head looks to her husband with a knowing look and he nods, picking up his side bag and walking over to his son’s bedside to kiss his forehead as he sleeps 

“I’m Annie, by the way and that’s my husband Finnick” the little woman introduces and Katniss smiles

“I’m Katniss Everdeen” she replies

”Well, it was _very_ nice to meet you, Katniss Everdeen” her husband grins before leaving the room which leaves Katniss extremely confused 

“Sorry, about him. He can be... tough to handle but you’ll get use to it” Annie sighs 

“I assure you. I’ve dealt with worse” Katniss chuckles before saying goodbye and leaving the room to continue her shift. It’s later on at night that Katniss is completely knocked out of her small bubble when she goes to check up on Oscar, in hindsight she should’ve surveyed the voices but she just walked in to be looking at Peeta, his eyes widen and so do hers.   
  
“Katniss...” he says, she looks to Finnick who actually dropped his head down in shame

”I—uh—excuse me” she says rushing out of the room but she knows he’s following her, he follows her to an empty corridor 

“It’s good to see you” he smiles but she can’t return the smile, she never thought she’d see him again, she was just starting to adjust with a life without him and now she’s back to square one

”I’m sorry about Finnick... he told me to come visit Oscar but... never told me you were the nurse” he says but Katniss isn’t angry... she’s terrified, terrified of the truth that she’s been hiding from him for so long

”It’s fine... I’m not mad... I... it’s just hard seeing you” Katniss sighs, finally looking at him properly, he hasn’t changed much other than his hair is a little longer, his blue eyes look darker than she remembered... other than that he looks the same

”I... I’ve really missed you” he frowns

”We can’t right now, Peeta. This isn’t the time nor the place to talk” Katniss replies 

“After your shift then?” He asks

“I... maybe. I don’t know if I can” she admits

”Please, there’s so much I need to say to you” he begs and I sigh 

“Fine. I’ll try but it might not be a definite” she replies and he nods, she walks off and goes back into Oscars room with her head held high, she’s a professional in doing her job and ignores the obvious tension with Peeta in the room.

Thankfully Prim was willing to look after Sam and picked him up from school, Katniss’ shift ends and they walk to her car. She suggested they go to a place where they’ll be alone to talk and of course he suggests the land he owns that he took her to all that time ago, when they go there, it was just as beautiful as Katniss remembered. They stayed in the light of her car, the whisper of the radio is quiet enough that Katniss can hear a million thoughts running through her head.

”So... it’s been a while” Peeta says

“Yeah... it has” Katniss agrees, how is she going to tell him that he has a son?  
  
“Look... I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we broke up and seeing you today has reminded me of how happy you made me feel. Katniss, all tha—“

“Peeta, please, I—“

“No. You need to hear this. All that time that we were together, I didn’t feel like a rich boy who’s mother only talked to him for his money. I was a normal man... endlessly in love with a girl” he finishes

”Peeta, I have a son” Katniss frowns, Peeta’s face drops and he looks to her hand to see no wedding ring. Katniss pulls out her phone and gets up a picture of Sam, she takes a deep breath before showing him a picture 

“His name is Samuel and he turned five in July... your his father” Katniss tells him, he looks down at the picture of the boy who has his eyes and hair colour, it’s not too hard to tell, you don’t even have to look that close to know.

”I... what... wait. When did you find out?” He asks

”Two months after we broke up... he looks so much like you it’s not funny” Katniss smiles and he does to 

“You’re not mad at me?” She asks cautiously 

“I’m annoyed and pissed but I don’t blame you. You were scared and still a kid having a kid... I just wish I hadn’t missed out on so much” he frowns 

“I’m so sorry... I should’ve told you but... I don’t know, I was terrified of how you’d react” Katniss replies 

“I... can I meet him?” He asks 

“I’ll talk to him but I’m sure he will want to meet you. If you give me your number I can text you the details” Katniss says and he nods. 

Katniss drops Peeta off at his place after they talked out the last few years that they’ve spent apart. They reminisced the days and nights that they spent together and the sexual tension built up between them but neither made the move. 

”Momma!” Sam hugs her tightly as soon as she walks into the living room, she hugs him back and looks to see a pizza box, ice cream and juice boxes on the coffee table as the movie Cars plays 

“Hey, Baby. I see you’re having a good time” Katniss scolds her sister who gets up and grins back at her 

“I’m his cool Aunt Prim, this is what Aunties do. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have another day in that dreaded high school again tomorrow. Goodnight, Little Man” Prim kisses then top of his head and hugs her sister, Katniss sits on the couch with Samuel in her arms 

“I met your Daddy today...” Katniss admits, her son’s eyes light up 

“My Daddy?! You took the opp-or-tun-ity?” He asks and Katniss chuckles 

“I did... you can meet him if you like, whenever you like” she replies  

“This weekend?! He can come over for dinner?!” He says excitedly and Katniss smiles, placing a kiss on his forehead and hugging him close, watching the movie with him wrapped up in her arms. 

#

Katniss nervously smoothes out her mid-thigh dress, she didn’t actually expect Peeta to accept with such short notice but he did. Katniss was watching YouTube video’s all day to cook the perfect meal, it also makes her less nervous that Prim will be there after Katniss had begged her with all she had. Prim is quite a hard bargainer but Katniss managed to get Prim to accept. 

There’s a knock at the door and her heart begins to race, she looks around to notice that Prim and Samuel are still in their rooms. With a deep breath, she walks to the door and opens it, Peeta stands in dress slacks, a pale blue dress shirt and shiny black dress shoes, like always he looks clean and fresh. 

“Hi” he smiles extending her white and yellow lilies, she takes them with a smile and is warmed at the thought of him remembering her favourite flower

”Hi. Come on in” Katniss smiles

”I didn’t get him a gift... I didn’t know what he liked. Do you think he’ll hate me?” He asks as they walk further into the apartment

”Peeta, he wants to feel like he has a dad, not a man who constantly gives him expensive gifts. Just, be yourself and he’ll love you” Katniss explains, they walk into the kitchen and Peeta helps her with setting the food on the table, soon Sam and Prim enter the room and Katniss grows even more nervous. 

“Peeta. Long time no see” Prim grins and Peeta chuckles 

“Prim. I see you haven’t changed” he replies and she rolls her eyes, Peeta looks to the little boy you looks the spitting image of him when he was his age. Peeta kneels down so that he’s face to face with Sam

”Are you my Daddy?” Sam asks, he looks to Katniss for reassurance and she nods 

“Yeah, I am, Samuel” the little boy smiles and hugs Peeta, they share the hug for a long while before breaking away 

“Come on... let’s have some dinner” Katniss says. Katniss, Peeta and Prim all catch up, Prim tells him about the scholarship she’s receiving, how she plans to be a lawyer but Peeta mostly talks to Sam, getting to know him better and eventually he has Sam laughing at his jokes that aren’t really funny for adults. 

Katniss watches with a happy smile as Peeta and Samuel play with Samuel’s cars, Prim excused herself, she made sure to let Katniss know that she wants them to have down time together. Katniss has to grin at her sister’s true motive, Peeta bonds with Sam like they’ve known each other since he was born. 

“This is my favourite car” Sam says holding up the blue and white car 

“I mean why wouldn’t it? It’s a really cool car. You know, I would collect the old cars as a boy, I still have them” Peeta replies, their son’s eye’s light up

”Really?! Can I see them?!” He squeals

”Another day. Right now, I feel like nine-o’clock at night isn’t your normal bed time” Peeta looks to Katniss with a grin 

“Please let me stay out a little longer, Mommy. Pleeeease” Sam begs, pouting his lip and widening his eyes, Katniss sighs 

“Five more minutes, Samuel. I’m serious” Katniss warns, the little boy grins and sits back with his father, Peeta chuckles and shakes his head 

“You’re one of a kind” he grins, Samuel mirrors the same grin 

“I know, Dad” he shrugs, Katniss sighs and knows that she’ll be okay now that she has Peeta with her and maybe... in the future by her side.


	9. My Always

**May 1st 1945**

**WW2**

_So, it’s my 31st birthday and you’re not here, what_

_I would give to have you here to celebrate with_ _us._

_Ryan is a big help and is still proudly_

_taking on the responsibility of being the man of the_

_house and he looks out for our daughter._

_Willow wants to have you home so_

_badly, so does Ryan, I do too_

_I cannot wait until I am in your arms again_

_My Love._

_Katniss x_

I seal up the letter and stand from the table, I write the needed information on the envelope and make sure to add a recent picture of our children. My heart aches for my husband, ever since he got involved in this war, it pains me that he’s been away for so long, our children miss him dearly and so do I... Ryan tried to be strong for the both of us but there’s only so much a twelve-year-old can take.

_”American troops are still fighting hard. Some have been taken captive by Adolf Hitler’s Nazis’. Families a—“_

“Ryan, turn it off” Katniss frowns, look down at her scared looking daughter, Ryan turns off the radio and instead walks over to sit on the coffee table 

“Are the mean men going to take us?” She asks

”Don’t worry, Honey. They won’t get anywhere near us. Don’t you worry, you have Ryan and I to protect you” 

“Also, Daddy is fighting to keep us safe” he reassures her 

“Is he going to die?” I feel my heart break in two... I look to Ryan who sighs 

“That’s not a yes or no sort of question, we still have to wait a little longer” he replies 

“Anyways, it’s time for your bed time young lady” Katniss says, pulling her daughter up and picking her up, mumbling comforting words in her ear. 

**June 9th 1945**

**WW2**

"Mom, it's okay. Dad will return" my eldest child and son Ryan tells me as he puts his hand on my shoulder, we got the news that Peeta was injured and he has now been taken prisoner by the Germans.... he's been fighting this hell of a war since us Americans chose to get involved and of course growing up, he had always looked up to his father who heroically passed away fighting for our country in the first world war so long ago, he then decided to join in this war in honour of his own father.

Peeta's mother was pregnant with Peeta when his father went off to war, only three months later he was born into a world of hate and chaos and for most of the war he grew up not knowing who his father really was, only that he was a brave and kind man fighting for his country but mostly his family which is what my husband as been doing for the pass four years... leaving me at home to look after our twelve-year-old son and our five-year-old little girl.

I sit in my garden with my son as we watch my daughter play around chasing every butterfly she finds, her blonde hair laying past her shoulders as her grey eyes light up with happiness, my son on the other hand sits next to me his long dark curls sitting on his head but unlike my daughter he has the bluest eyes anyone could ever imagine and just by looking at him you can tell that he's my husbands son

"I'm scared for him.... the Germans, they could be doing anything to him and I can't do anything about it other than sitting around and wait" I sigh looking at my strong boy

"You have to be ready, Mama. You must prepare for the worst, I've accepted that he might not come home and you should as well, I know our Papa, he'll always be with us even if it's not all him" my loving son tells me

"I know.... it'll just be hard, for Willow. I don't want her growing up without a father like I did.... it's not a good feeling Ry" I admit wiping an unwanted tear away

"You can't make it easy, Mom. She'll find out sooner or later" he replies, I look at my son and into his broken eyes, I know he doesn't like talking like that but he's the only one who has the amount of willpower to stay strong but it's hard for me.... Peeta saved me when I was starving on the streets alone.

My dad had passed away with an illness when I was just my daughter's age and then to make things worse my little sister died when she was only twelve by men who had taken advantage of her and murdered her afterwards, she was coming home from her first day out running errands by herself which left my mother and I alone but of course for my mother... it was too much, losing her husband then her daughter, she shot herself when I was out side gardening, seeing as I was eighteen I wasn't put in a home, only thrown out in the streets.

It wasn't till I was on the verge of death when Peeta found me, he's mother was wealthy with their bakery but not like most wealthy people she was kind and put a roof over my head for the time being. I stayed with them for quite sometime but they started to grow on me and it wasn't till the night I lost myself to my Peeta that I knew that he was my home.

It wasn't till the day I found out I was carrying his child when we decided to do the right but best decision... we got married and I never felt happiness like it, although every happy ending has a twist to it and once we heard on the radio at home, spending family time together and teaching our seven-year-old son to read and write was when we heard about the war that had started but for a moment it felt like we didn't have to get involved but we did just a year after our little girl was born.... nothing was the same when he left but in a way nothing changed.  
  
“Mama, look what I found” Willow walks over to where we sit and I smile at the red lady bug on her hand 

“Wow, they’re suppose to be extremely rare. Make a wish, Darling” I smile, tucking some hair behind her ear, she nods and puts the bug close to her face 

“I wish my Daddy comes home” she whispers and sets it down, as she does it flies away, into the distance, Willow sits in her brother’s lap with a sigh 

“When is he coming home?” She asks, looking up at her older brother 

“It’s hard to say Lils. We just need to wait a while longer” Ryan tells her and she frowns

”Come here, Baby” I coo opening my arms and she hugs me, I pull her close and I do the same with my son, I hold both my children as we all cry for the worry of Peeta’s life.

+

**July 11th 1945**

**WW2**

I look through the photo album with a smile, I look at my husbands handsome smile as he holds our son at nine months, both looking at each other with smiles. Even at eighteen he was unbelievably handsome, I couldn’t believe he even spared me a glance but there I was, falling in love with a boy who saved me. Who pulled me from starvation and grief. Who I’m afraid of losing. 

“Mom?” I quickly wipe my tears as Ryan joins me on the floor

”This was at our wedding, you both were inseparable. It was the best day of my life” I explain, looking at the photo with a painful smile 

“I’m scared... I don’t want to lose my Dad” Ryan croaks, tears in his eyes, I immediately pull him to my chest as he cries 

“Kids at school keep talking about—about all our dad’s dy—dying” he sobs 

“Hey... Sweetie. He’s not dead, I can feel it in my heart. Even... even if... he does...” I can’t finish the sentence, I look back at the happy picture 

“He was so happy to be a father. The night you were born... it was intense, it was a long process and painful but once I got you out, your father told me how beautiful you were, a baby we made, a son that we got blessed with. We got judged a lot but your father he... he always protected us” I sniff 

“He still is...” Ryan sighs 

“I’m so lucky to have you” I sigh kissing his forehead 

“I’ll always protect you and Willow” he smiles kissing my cheek, looking as I flip the page.

**August 31st 1945**

**WW2**

"Did you hear on the radio today?" My best friend Madge asks as I rock little Willow who sleeps on my lap

"You know I don't have that on anymore. Willow and Ryan already have too much at stake, I don't want all that junk going into their innocent heads" I reply brushing Willows blonde hair from her sleeping face

"I know, Katniss but they said that they think the war is coming to an end, Peeta and Gale can come home to us" she smiles but I frown

"How can you be this happy? Aren't you afraid that he's dead? He didn’t get back to your last letter that you sent" I ask her but she just sighs

"I can't afford to think like that, I've got the twin boys and our girl to think about" she replies

"Besides, I know Gale is not dead because if he was I'd feel the sense of emptiness but I don't so I think and hope of the day he returns to his family"

"Hope, is a strong word Madge. It's taken for granted during the war" I frown

"Katniss, smile like you use to! Come on! Do you remember? That night where you, Peeta, Gale and I were out at that get together? You looked gorgeous that night and blew the room away but everyone knew that your heart was else where as you proudly hung by Peeta's side" Madge smiles as she recalls that night in which Willow was conceived, I smile thinking of it

"I do remember, it was the first night that we had to ourselves without Rye and I was so afraid to leave him even though he was with his grandmother" I giggle at remembering at how I clung to our son, never wanting to let go....

"Peeta's going to come back, Katniss. He's a fighter, he's not one to run and hide" she says comfortingly making me smile sweetly, Madge is a great friend, I mean she was my first friend when I got taken in by Peeta and his mother which is why I hold her so dear to my heart

”Ryan misses Peeta... turning twelve was a big thing and... Peeta wasn’t here and Willow is six in November... it’s hard on them” I sigh 

“I know what you mean. I’m glad you have Ryan to be the man of the house, Peeta is going to be proud of him and of you, for being so strong” Madge replies

”Thank you, Madge” I smile kissing my daughters forehead as she sleeps.

~

"Mommy! Look! I found it outside" Willow squeals walking in with a rabbit who has a injured back leg with a gash

"Oh no... poor thing" I frown kneeling to my daughters level

"I wanna keep it, Mommy. I called him Flop" she smiles sweetly but I know that finding the right resources for the rabbit like food and fresh bandages will be hard to get as it's rare due to us having to send things off secretly to the soldiers but as I look into my daughters eyes I find the exact same kindness and compassion as I do in her father

"All right" I sigh taking the rabbit from her arms

"I'll help the rabbit but you must make sure that you be careful with him okay?" I tell her and she nods, she watches in amazement as I am able to carefully and successfully rid the poor creature of pain from that gash and wrap the stitched up leg with a bandage

"Mommy.... you saved Flop!" She smiles as I carefully place the sleeping rabbit in her arms but careful not to knock it's leg

"No, you saved him, darling. With your tender heart, now you must give Flop some rest up in your room" I reply kissing the top of her head and she walks off talking to her new friend but I sigh thinking of my husband, far away.

Willow continues to nurse Flop to health but I have to tell her that it is a wild rabbit, it has a home, much to her dismay... we set it free but I did promise her that she could get a pet for her birthday, that lightened up her spirit and now she’s excited for her birthday, I just hope that Peeta will be here by then.

+

**September 5th**

**WW2 — > Ended**

It's been three days since the damn war has ended and just now the rescued soldiers from being prisoners are being returned home. I've been waiting for this day to come although I didn't think it'd be this agonising because just waiting around to see if my husband is to return alive is a pain I've never experienced in my entire existence.

I go to leave my home with my children to visit their grandmother, I look around at the rejoiced town with their recovering soldiers and other families grieving or waiting for their return. Gale came back yesterday and what made my heart clench was watching my two friends embrace as I waited for my life partner but as I watched the train leave the station... I had no husband by my side and this morning I woke up seeking the comfort of my mother in law which is where I'm heading to with the children

"Daddy?" I hear Willow say making me to turn my head to where she was looking, sure enough there was my husband carrying his belongings in a sack over his shoulder, I don't even know that I'm running right now but as I collide with my husband he holds me and spins me around, when he puts me down I cover his face with kisses

"Daddy! Daddy!" I hear my children scream running over and he embraces us all

"Daddy! Your home! I looked after Mom and Willow like you asked!" Rye smiles up at his father

"I knew you could. I’m so proud of you" he proudly smiles down at his son then he lifts up Willow who tightly hugs him, even though he left when she was just a baby Willow still saw pictures of him and I'd tell her about the good times Peeta and I had, the times he would spend all night with her a lot of the time

"Look at you, my gorgeous baby girl" he smiles kissing her cheek, we walk back to the house so Peeta can settle back in, he explains to me about how he was the rescued group of soldiers which is why he came back a few days after the other soldiers did but I didn't care because he was here with me and after we visited his mother, got the children to bed at night, we had an unforgettable reunion that lead into the early morning, I missed my boy with bread, my saviour, my hero but mostly.... my always.


	10. A Merry Little Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas my lovelies!!!! xoxo

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay_

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away_

I listen to the song playing in the store that I'm currently in just to get out of the cold, it's been one of the many other Christmas’s I’ve spent alone since my sister’s death and since my mom completely checked out on me. I look around the shop I scowl as I look at the obscure Christmas themed presents or decorations, god I hate Christmas...

"Who you shopping for?" A man asks appearing next to me, some of his blonde hairs peak out from his black beanie 

"No one. Just... why does everyone make this holiday out to be what it is? It’s just another excuse for humans to get drunk and get free stuff from friends and family" I explain and he frowns 

"It’s the one time of year where we can come together. There was a Truce in the First World War. Men put down their weapons and came together" he says but I shrug 

"What about the years after? The Truce was broken pretty much right after" I reply and he grins 

“If you are such a Scrooge then why are you in the most decorated Christmas shop?” He asks 

“I don’t do well with cold” I reply. “What about you? If you’re for some reason kissing Christmas’s balls, why aren’t you out doing something Christmas-y” I scowl

"I was at a boring party, if you must know and I am doing something Christmas-y. I’m trying to help a fellow citizen" He replies with a smile, I wish I could hate this guy but for some reason, I can’t. 

"Maybe this citizen just wants to be left alone" I tell him him

"No one should be alone, especially on Christmas. I'm Peeta Mellark. Your name is?" He asks as follows me out of the store and into the frosty air

"Ebenezer Scrooge" I reply and he laughs, god that laugh... I want to hear him laugh again

”Seriously now, what’s really your name?” He asks 

“Katniss Everdeen. I don’t know about you but I’m really cold” she replies shivering 

"So I assume you're not actually from New York?" He asks

"What gives you that impression?" I ask 

"Well, for starters, you’re not handling the cold very well. Meaning you either hate winter or you’re not from here" he smiles

"I’m really from California, San Francisco to be specific, I was raised in the sunlight, constantly. And I take it you’re from around here?” I ask

“Well, West Virginia to be exact. I’m no stranger to snow, which is why I can handle it better” he teases

”Oh shut up” I chuckle

”In all seriousness, I’m parked a couple of bays down. I can give you a lift home, it’s better than being outside in the cold and has almost has instant heating” he says, I immediately agree, ignoring warnings of stranger danger which slips my mind in this situation, I mean there’s a lot more dangerous things I could’ve done and I’m sure that if he were that kind of guy, he would’ve done something by now.

“So what's brought you to the city that never sleeps" I ask as we get into his car and he shrugs

"I guess... my mother was always breathing down my neck and so I needed my own space, got into a college here and I've loved it here ever since, I was going to go home for Christmas but I cancelled my trip, work has me tied up this year" he admits as he starts the car, heat blowing out of the small vents

"What about you? A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone on Christmas" he compliments, I ignore the compliment and thank the cold for already reddening my cheeks

"Well it's true. The past hasn’t been kind to me and I don’t know... from what’s happened to me in the past, Christmas has no true meaning, not in my opinion, so I really don’t have anyone to go home to" I explain, he's a complete stranger but he makes my heart flutter when he looks me in the eyes as I talk

"Why don’t you join me at my house? I promise I’m not a perv and it’ll just be talking, I just... no one should be alone on Christmas" he replies and I sigh, I find myself nodding my head.

We get into his apartment and I’m surprised at how cozy and clean it is, he has great taste in furniture. I can tell it’s just him due to it being a studio apartment and no sign of women living anywhere, besides some photos with women in them but that’s it.

”Want anything to drink? I don’t know about you but I make the best hot chocolate” he grins, I raise my eyebrow

“Prove it then” I grin, he chuckles and walks into the kitchen, I take off my outer layer and make a neatly folded pile. I take this time to look on the wall by the sitting area, a whole bunch of photos hanging on the wall, they all have Peeta in them but he’s either the age he is now or his childhood phase. 

I smile at one photo, it’s of him and three other people, they’re sitting on logs and smiling at the camera, Peeta wears a tattered baseball cap with blonde hair poking out. He looks to be about ten and extremely happy.

”That was my last camping trip with my dad before he died” I turn and Peeta offers me one of the mugs

"Really?" I ask sipping the liquid into my mouth, it’s amazing... it’s just enough chocolate to make it the kind of sweet that you don’t feel bad drinking it

"Yeah. He died of a heart attack the summer after that one" he says

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that" I frown

"Yeah... he was like my best friend. He got me. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother but she never got me like my dad did"

"That was the same with my father and I. I miss him... a lot" I admit. “So, who are the other two in the photo?” I ask

”My younger sister Madge and my best friend Finnick. We’re still best friends even today” he admits

"I lost my best friend Gale because he had feelings for me but I didn't feel the same" I sigh 

"So he just stoped talking to you?" He asks

"Yeah but it's okay. I'm use to being unwanted" I admit as we sit on his incredibly comfortable couch, I place my half empty mug on the coffee table and I face him

"I’m sure that's not true. Your mother loves you" he comforts

"Sure she does, she didn't congratulate me from graduating college or getting into the best med School there is" I sigh

"You went to med school?" Peeta asks and I nod

"Yeah I'm now a nurse and midwife, I've got a lot of people who like me at work but somehow I'm still alone" I say

"Well... I'm here and you seem like a nice, beautiful girl" he admits

”Oh really?” I grin and he nods slowly as we both lean in

”Yeah... I’ll stay with you. Always” he replies, our lips collide and kissing him brings a whole new meaning to the word, his lips are soft and move perfectly against mine

"Always" I smile before joining our lips again

*

_6 Years Later_

The cries of a baby is heard through the room and for once I'm not the one helping the patient deliver, Peeta and I's beautiful baby girl has arrived exactly on Christmas Day, the day Peeta and I first met, the day where our little girl entered the world. After Peeta has cut her cord and when she gets cleaned up I'm finally able to hold her properly and she's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen, hair as dark as mine and the bluest eyes like Peeta, it's a blue that I've never seen on a baby

"She's here.... the best Christmas present of all. A whole new reason to enjoy this holiday" I whisper looking at Peeta who wipes his wet cheeks

"She's beautiful" he whispers back, Peeta and I kiss then we look at our sleeping daughter as the special song plays through the hospital.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay_

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away_


	11. New Years Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year my lovelies!!!!! Xoxo  
> I won't be staying up till 12 to post this ahaha

_December 31st, 2010_

“I don’t see the point in these stupid things” Katniss scowls sipping her cocktail in the corner of her friends living room 

“Shut up. This years important for Annie, it’s the year where she’s getting married and having a kid” Johanna grumbles

”It’s also the time of year where she tries to set us up with a reject from Finnick’s work who they feel sorry for” Katniss replies 

“Hey, Darius from two years ago was hot” Johanna says with a smirk 

“But awful in bed. He didn’t know what on earth he was doing” Katniss replies 

“You’re picky but I understand that issue. I’m afraid a hot guy who’s also good in bed just doesn’t exist” Johanna shrugs and Katniss rolls her eyes.

Katniss drowns herself in the unlimited cocktails that Annie is amazing at making. Katniss loses track after number six but at functions like these, she’s best to lose herself in the masses amount of alcohol. 

She stumbles off the dance floor and into a hard chest, she looks up to be met with cerulean eyes and golden hair, a face with a chiseled jaw and light stubble, lips just the slightest shade of peach. He’s gorgeous and she’s found herself incredibly attracted to him, now he is her type. 

“A little rough on your feet?” He chuckles 

“I have no idea what you are talking about” Katniss replies straightening up

”I’m Peeta Mellark” he smiles extending his hand, Katniss shakes it and raises her eyebrow at the gesture, she’s never quite met a guy like this before

”Katniss Everdeen” she replies. Peeta manages to drag her into a conversation, luckily it wasn’t small talk so she felt a little less awkward, she found herself laughing at his funny childhood memories and enjoying bitching about ex’s with him, she groans about the assholes she’s dated and he does the same with the bitches he dated. 

Peeta slams her against the door of his apartment, the screams of countdowns from other apartment rooms are heard but neither care, not even when the fireworks get set off. Peeta walks over to his bed and places her on it, never once breaking their kiss frenzy, he breaks away from her lips to kiss down her neck, losing themselves into the night. 

_July 4th, 2011_

Katniss has managed to avoid any function of Finnick and Annie’s, besides Annie’s baby shower but luckily it was girls only. Katniss woke up before Peeta and left him alone in that studio apartment that made her feel comfortable, she ignored the feeling and walked towards the elevator. Annie scolded Katniss and told her how much of a good guy Peeta is and how shitty his relationships have been, even Johanna shook her head and scowled. 

Annie and Finnick are hosting a Fourth of July party, Katniss has no choice but to go. Johanna even dragged her out of bed, physically dragged her by the ankle and threw clothes in her face before continuing to drag Katniss to her car, Katniss scowled with her arms folded the entire way. 

She recognised his car and her heart began to race, she had no choice but to continue on. When she walked in their eyes met but he looked at her with sorrow and betrayal before continuing to talk to Finnick, laughing as he does. Katniss scowls at the non-alcoholic punch, since Annie had her baby she’s gotten rid of all alcohol in the house, along with putting a rule in place, no drinking alcohol while in the house. 

Katniss stays with Johanna pretty much the entire time but she looks to her side to see Peeta talking to a curly blonde haired woman. She laughs at what he says and flirtatiously squeezes his bicep, Katniss’ jaw immediately tenses. 

”Isn’t this interesting” Katniss turns to see Johanna and Annie both grinning

”What?” She replies 

“You’re without a doubt jealous. You skipped your chance and now you’re regretting it” Johanna says, Katniss scowls 

“I am not jealous. I only spent one night with the guy” Katniss replies

"Oh please you've done nothing but mention his name 'technically Peeta and I weren't together' 'we were drunk' say what you want, Brainless, but walking out on him is the stupidest thing you could've done" Johanna replies, Katniss looks over at Annie who nods in agreement, Katniss just scowls because even if she thinks that too there's no way she has the courage to talk to him about it.

Katniss hours into the party she decides that she still hates being at the party but chooses to be a good friend and stay even though she really badly wants to leave, Johanna is her way home after all. She is aware of Peeta's presence and can feel him looking at her throughout the event. Being sober means that Katniss is much more stubborn and a lot more uncomfortable, nothing could compare to the uncomfortable feeling when he approaches her, she scopes the area for an escape route but finds no good hiding spot.

"Hey" he says 

"Um... hi" she replies biting her lip anxiously 

"How've you been?" He asks 

"Good. You?"

"Fine, I guess. Still trying to get over this girl who won't leave my head since I met her" he replies

"Listen, I, uh... I gotta go" Katniss says and runs in the other direction, she manages to sneak her way into the house but a voice stops her before she reaches the door 

"Where do I suppose you're going?" She turns to find Finnick

"I felt a little queazy... I'm just going to walk home" she replies

"You're not walking, I'll take you home" he says and she nods, the car ride is silent and Katniss knows that eventually he'll start talking, Peeta being his best friend, there's no way he doesn't not know about what happened with her and Peeta.

"Look, it's not my business to talk to you about this but Peeta is my best friend. He doesn't need a wingman but he's done me so many solids that I owe him this" Finnick says

"What exactly are you doing that is owed?"

"I'm stopping the only girl he's fallen for from running away" he answers 

"What do you mean?" She replies

"Peet and I have been best buds since we were five, so I'm no stranger to his past, nor am I the one to explain it to you, all you need to know is that it was shitty. I'm not saying this to put you down or anything but he's worked hard to get where he is. Relationships for him seem to never work out but your different" he explains 

"How am I different exactly?" she scowls 

"Because, your past has been just as shitty. Peeta is a good guy which is a surprise seeing as what he went through but so are you, Kitty" he replies pulling in front of her apartment building she gets out and looks through Finnick's open car window

"All I'm saying, Peeta will make you happier than you ever thought he would. I've seen guys break your heart and you're like my little sister, which is why when I say Peeta is like your match made in heaven, I mean it" he replies, for the first time in a long time, Katniss smiles, it's a very small one but it's there

"Thank you, Finnick" she says 

"Anytime, Kitty" he grins, Katniss steps away and watches as he drives away, she lets out a sigh before walking into the apartment complex, it only now dawns on her how long it actually took for Finnick to get her here, she realises why when she sees Peeta sitting outside her apartment door, he stands up when he sees her, Katniss realises what her friends have done, put her in a situation where she can't run

"I'm sorry... I just really want to talk" he says as she continues to approach slowly

"You have Finnick to thank for this" Katniss says unlocking her door and inviting him in, he follows her and sits down next to her on the couch

"I just want to start off that I haven't even told Finnick what happened that night, just that I let you get away. That being said, I feel like I deserve an explanation on why you walked out" he replies but all Katniss can do is shrug

"I think you do know. Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asks

"No! It's not you! God, why do you want to be with me?! I'm fucked up! You don't know the shit I had to do just to survive. If you did you'd run which is why I did it to you because for the first time in my life I felt the raw need of someone, not just sexually but mentally as well" she bursts standing up, tears threatening to spill

"I've had a fucked up life too. Katniss, I want you and all your flaws because believe it or not, your flaws are what make you perfect for me" he replies standing up and walking over to her, caressing her cheek

"I... both of my parents died in a car accident when I was thirteen. My little sister Primrose had only just turned eight, we got kicked out of our home and we were homeless, I had to hunt for food but in Winter there was never enough animals to keep our bellies full" Katniss looks to see Peeta looking at her, listening to her every word

"One day in Winter... Prim got sick, really sick. I was so scared, all we had was an abandoned house that was falling apart and didn't keep out the cold. I... I went to a man who had a secret business that only the most desperate of people knew about. He owned a caller's business, he paid the women or girls well and... I joined"

"The men were always drunk single men looking to relieve their tension or drunk married man stuck in marriage that they couldn't get out of. I was forced to wear a white nightgown on my first night... showing my innocence but with nothing underneath. I... it was hard but I got enough money to get medicine for Prim and buy food. I done it until I was sixteen where I got a proper job"

"I was able to afford a crappy apartment but it had a working heater and windows. We were living off of nothing, I studied harder than anyone at my school to get a scholarship and go to college. She's just finished her second year of college this year... she's the only one who knows what I went through and has been the only one who stuck by me" she finally finishes, she can't bear to look at him

"Hey..." he lifts her chin so that she's looking into his eyes "There's nothing wrong with what you did" he replies wiping away the single tear that falls down her cheek, his lips meet hers and unlike the night they spent together, this kiss is slow and soft.

The hunger like never before, pools up deep inside her belly and in this moment that she realised that she was a goner. She has given herself completely over to Peeta and now knows that she can't walk out on him now, not even if she wanted to. He caresses her cheek and kisses her neck just as softly.

"Please... don't walk out on me again" he whispers against her ear, when she looks into his eyes, she sees the vulnerability in them

"Never again..." she whispers against his lips, taking his hand towards her bedroom door. 

They lay in each other's arms, Katniss runs her fingernails up and down Peeta's arm, hearing the distant sound of fireworks through the open window in her room, Katniss isn't scared this time when the warm feeling returns, instead she cuddles closer to Peeta, embracing the feeling.

"You never told me... what happened with you..." Katniss says and he sighs

"My mom... would beat the shit out of me. Not when my dad was around but when she could she would. When my dad died... I was twelve and so my mom constantly abused me both mentally and physically, I'd live off her scraps and sent to bed most nights without dinner. She done all this because her other son's were prodigies destined to be billionaire's, then my dad came along, my mom seduced him one night after he closed the bakery"

"That night I was conceived, my mom didn't want me but my dad convinced her to keep me. She wanted me to be a girl at least and well, I wasn't. My dad always wanted a son to carry on his name and his business. My dad was my hero and best friend, the night he died was the night he found out of my mother's abuse, he was furious with her, he packed me up in the car and as they were yelling on the front yard, he gripped his arm and fell to the floor"

"The ambulance came quick but not quick enough, the heart attack was too major and he died. I was left with my mom, from then on what she didn't know was the money that my dad had put away for college, it started ever since I was born and I kept it going till I was applying for college's. It was my ticket out, I own my dad's bakery which have two other's opened in different states, it's gotten that popular"

"She's tried asking for money, she is in debt, a lot of it but... she's not my mother anymore, even my brother's don't talk to her anymore. In my past relationships... that's all the girls could think about... money, until I met you and you... you understand what it's like to have nothing for so long" he replies, Katniss turns in his arms to look into the blue eyes that makes her immediately relax

"I'm not easy to live with..." Katniss admits 

"Believe it or not, neither am I but I want you, all of you" he replies 

"Well, you have me" she flips so that she's straddling him, her already wet centre against his bare skin on his hips "Are you going to let me go?" She asks grinding down against his groin

"God... never again" he moans

_December 31st 2012_

"Man... I am a saint" Finnick grins, Katniss raises her eyebrow 

"How so?" she asks

"For one, you and Peeta wouldn't be here and neither would Willow if it weren't for me" he explains, motioning to the month old baby girl in Peeta's arms

"Technically, Peeta done that. First half of our relationship I didn't even want kids" Katniss replies and Finnick rolls his eyes

"I agree with Katniss. It's because neither of them can keep it in their pants for five seconds that Willow is here" Johanna says, Katniss rolls her eyes but couldn't be having a better time than she is right now and so as the countdown happens, she kisses her boyfriend's lips and her daughter's head softly, going into the New Year, a new woman.


	12. Stella Grace Mellark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta being first time parents, watching as their daughter grows.
> 
> Normal world without The Hunger Games but there is a Panem.

Katniss sits on the toilet lid, nervously awaiting the results. After trying for a year, she finally thinks that they’ve managed to finally get the one thing that’s been missing in their marriage. It beeps and Katniss immediately grabs it of the counter, she looks down at the clear two lines with a smile and opens the door to her pacing husband, he pauses and immediately knows by the smile on her face that the results were what they wanted it to be. 

“We’re going to be parents” he says and embraces her 

“It’s finally happening” Katniss smiles, looking into her husbands blue eyes, they share a passionate kiss before discussing their plan for an ultrasound. 

Nothing could prepare them for the terror and unconditional love that they feel when they see the little baby outline, it makes it all feel real and neither of them can stop staring at this forming baby that they’ve made. They made sure to tell Katniss’s parents and sister right after the ultrasound, her mother immediately asked her how she felt, what vitamins she should take, what she may feel in the months to come, her father just pats Peeta on the back, welcoming him into fatherhood. Prim, she suggests being their babysitter, as long as she got paid. 

They waited till the next day to tell Peeta’s parents, his mother didn’t offer Katniss as much as a glance and scoffed at the news but his father was overjoyed to be a grandfather again. His mother didn’t say a word but did say a how she predicts the kind of mother Katniss will be, of course, Peeta had cut in and put his mother in her place. 

Nearing the end of her second month of pregnancy, her sickness doesn’t seem to want to go away which doesn’t help at her work, she’s constantly outside and constantly walking around. Being the Park Manager at her State Park, she has many responsibilities but won’t use pregnancy as an excuse the slack off while at work. This also means she comes home exhausted, Peeta is sure to run her a warm bubbly bath and a massage right before they go to bed, lifting her spirits. 

By the time Katniss is 14 weeks pregnant, her vomiting and nausea has subsided enough that she is able to get through the day, she’s also feeling a lot more energetic and not to mention the constant sexual attraction towards Peeta. They’re having sex every night and sometimes in the morning when it’s a really good day, they both are in incredible moods at work.

”Well, your definitely pregnant” Johanna says as she and Katniss walk around the park, Katniss rubs her small swell with a smile 

“Don’t have to tell me twice. All the pain and body changes is enough to remind me” Katniss replies 

“So, are you having a baby shower?” Johanna asks 

“After we know the baby’s gender. What would you say if I asked you to plan it?” Katniss grins 

“I’d tell you to go to hell. I’m not into that shit” she grumbles which makes Katniss laugh a little 

“Don’t freak out, my high school friend, Madge is doing it” Katniss replies 

“Isn’t she the chick who banged your best guy friend Prom night and thought you were going to be angry but you weren’t?” Johanna asks 

“Yes, that’s the one. You know, for someone who claims that they don’t care, you remember a lot about what I’ve told you” Katniss grins, Johanna just rolls her eyes at her friend. 

* * *

When Katniss is 21 weeks she’s consumed with terror when she fills the baby stirring and not too long, kicking. Peeta manages to comfort her enough for him to feel the soft kick against his hand, he smiles with tears in his eyes and it actually soothes Katniss enough to smile and run her fingers through his blonde hair, bringing their lips in for a sweet kiss.

At their week 26 scan, they are able to find out the gender of their baby. It’s a last minute decision when they both decide to wait till the day she gives birth to find out. This of course has Finnick and Johanna taking bets whether it’s a boy or a girl at the baby shower, the money automatically gets handed to Peeta and Katniss but the two begin arguing punishments for the loser.  

“I see you’re... growing bigger” Mrs Mellark says to Katniss who’s neatly stacking the presents she and her husband received 

“Yes. That’s what happens in pregnancy. A woman with three children should know that” Katniss replies 

“Don’t talk to me like that, Girly” she grumbles 

“Look, I know that you’re only here because your husband dragged you and because it would make Peeta happy. Need I remind you that I’m a Mellark now and this baby will also be a Mellark, I advise you get rid of your negativity before this baby comes” Katniss scowls, Mrs Mellark storms off and sits down into a deck chair with a huff

”Hey, you okay?” Peeta asks, kissing her forehead 

“Just another delightful conversation with your mother” Katniss sighs 

“God... she’s a handful, that’s for sure. She just... I guess almost losing me twice in my life has scared her so much that she’s never wanted me to grow up. Don’t stress though, from my other two girlfriends, she hates you the least” Peeta says 

“How is that so?” She replies 

“Well, when I was seventeen I dated Delly Cartwright. My mom broke her in the fifth month of us dating, Delly ended it, claiming my mother was making her confidence go down. Then I had started dating Glimmer Simmons in the first year of college, two years before I met you, she only lasted two months before breaking it off” he explains 

“And me?” Katniss grins 

“You’re strong as hell and don’t put up with her crap. You’re my one and only” he replies kissing her cheek and just as a flash goes off, they turn to see Annie standing there with her camera 

“I took the chance. You’ll thank me later. Now, another one with you both looking at the camera” she smiles, Peeta then stands behind her and wraps his arms around her, placing his hands on her belly, his head goes on her shoulder and they both smile, Katniss couldn’t feel any happier then she does in the moment she’s in. 

Once everyone leaves and they’re cleaning up, Katniss has an urge for her husband. Like always she gets him hot and bothered, it amuses her how easy it is every time to get him there. They don’t make it inside, instead Peeta sits on the wooden deck chair while Katniss rides him like there’s no tomorrow. 

Katniss reaches 29 weeks and it seems that all her energy flows out of her, so does her self confidence. She’s in more pain which makes everything annoy her, including Peeta, gone were the months of constant sexual attraction, all Katniss wants to do now is get through the day and only wants Peeta to touch her when they’re going to sleep or when he’s talking to the baby. 

“This is all your doing” Katniss grumbles as she eats breakfast, Peeta stiffens 

“Last time I remember there were two of us _and_ we both agreed to it“ he replies calmly, this just annoys Katniss even more, she’s always been the more hotheaded one

”Well, maybe I’m regretting it. You’re all alone in that agreement” the words are untrue and Peeta knows it but it still hurts him

”Right. I’m going to work, I’ll be home pretty late tonight so don’t wait up” he frowns walking out of the kitchen and eventually she hears him leave. These are the worst fights, the ones where Peeta goes silent because Katniss knows that he doesn’t know what to say, that scares her more than he thinks. 

When she gets home Peeta isn’t there and she frowns, she makes dinner for herself and even sets a plate aside for Peeta. She waits until the clock ticks to 8.30, he hasn’t come home and so she just sighs then goes to bed, she wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty bed but she can see the light under the door where the nursery is, she opens it to find Peeta asleep in the now made up rocking chair and he’s also put up the draws and crib.

She hates herself for ever saying those words, she would take it all back if she could but she can’t and it pains her that she broke his heart. She gently shakes his shoulder and he wakes up, he looks around before looking into his wife’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry...” Katniss starts to cry. “It just hurts so much and... I wish I could take what I said back but I can’t and now you hate me” she cries 

“Hey... it’s going to be okay” he says pulling her into his lap 

“It’s not, for weeks I’ve been coming to the same conclusion that I’ll be a horrible mother. I don’t know the first thing about looking after a baby and today I realised that I don’t deserve you or our baby” she sobs 

“Katniss. Stop it. We’re first time parents, of course we won’t know what to do. That doesn’t mean you’ll be a horrible mother, you might make mistakes but that’s what makes us human. I’ll be with you every step of the way” he reassures her and she cuddles closely to him 

“I really am sorry, Peeta. I don’t regret this at all” Katniss says 

“Don’t worry, I forgive you. Just, talk to me next time so I can help” he says then kisses her temple, she falls asleep peacefully in the arms of the man she loves. 

By 35 weeks Katniss has no choice but to go on maternity leave, at least that’s what her boss Haymitch told her. He said that she needed to rest after witnessing many days of her short breath while walking around, no matter how much she tried to argue, he told her that her job will be waiting for her as soon as she got back. 

It’s now that she realises how lonely it is in the house but not to mention... the quietness of the house. Katniss takes advantage of the quietness after calling Peeta to say she’s now on maternity leave, he also made the promise of cheese buns but he was sweet talking a bit too much which made Katniss curious. 

She soon found out why when he comes home with two puppies, Katniss’ eyes widen and Peeta flashes her a wide smile, she thinks due to the animals he’s holding. 

“Before you say anything, I got you cheese buns” he says handing her the bag

”Melanie at work, her Golden Retriever had puppies and these two were the last left. Brother and sister, I said I’ll take them on for her and we always said we wanted a pet” he explains 

“Yeah, _a_ pet not pets“ Katniss replies as he sits next to her 

“Oh, come on. They’re super sweet and you won’t have a problem with them. Look, we can have them for the week and if you still don’t want them then I’ll give them back. Please, just till the end of the week” he begs, Katniss sighs 

“Fine. Till the end of the week” Katniss warns and Peeta grins. 

Katniss finds herself falling in love with the puppies they named Piper and Pepper. She expected the puppies to ruin furniture and get into everything but they’re both incredibly calm. All they want to do is play, so Katniss finds herself on the floor all day playing with the puppies, who immediately cling to her. 

When Peeta gets home, he walks into the sitting room and smiles, Katniss is asleep on the couch and the two puppies are asleep against her belly. The puppies wake up and begin to bark, more like yap, they jump off the couch and jump up is leg, he kneels down and shows the both of them attention. 

“You’re picking up their shit and any accidents in the house, you clean up” Katniss mumbles, her eyes still closed

”I take it we’re keeping them” he grins 

“I guess so” she replies, grinning herself.   
  
By week 38, Katniss is a week over her due date and completely over being pregnant. Peeta does what he can to make her feel comfortable, she tells him how much she appreciates it but doesn’t tell him how little it helps. Even his massages which worked like a charm don’t anymore and even bubble baths don’t work. 

In the middle of the night Katniss wakes up to feel pain on her lower half of her body, she tries laying down and going back to sleep but every time she’s about to fall asleep, the pain returns. She gets up and walks downstairs, Piper and Pepper whimper at her as she leans against the kitchen counter, taking deep breaths and timing the pains. 

“Katniss. Are you okay?” Peeta asks, she shakes her head 

“I... I think I’m having contractions” she groans in pain

”Oh shit. I uh—um—I’ll get the bag, just keep breathing” Peeta says, he runs upstairs but is back to help Katniss into the car, both of them completely terrified.

Katniss gets settled in the bed after being told she was already six centimetres dilated. Peeta rubs Katniss’ shoulders as she bounces on the exercise ball, they’ve been at the hospital for two hours already and for Katniss it’s felt longer. 

A couple of hours later, Katniss has realised that she’s finally going to be a mother. When she gets told to push, she does as she’s told but she can’t describe the excruciating pain that she can’t possibly describe. When she feels like she can’t push anymore she looks to Peeta for help.

”I can’t do this, Peeta” she tells him with tears in her eyes 

“Listen to me. You can do this, our baby is almost here. Just one more push” Peeta encourages, he kisses her forehead. With one last push a baby cry feels the room and all the terror she felt, washed out of her.

”It’s a girl” the midwife says laying their crying daughter on her bare chest

”Our daughter...” Peeta whispers after cutting her cord, the baby lays peacefully on Katniss’ chest, both of the parents falling endlessly in love. 

They name her Stella Grace Mellark, she’s healthy and weighing seven pounds and two ounces and her height being eighteen inches. She’s constantly in Katniss or Peeta’s arms, Katniss is taught how to properly breastfeed, she struggles on the first day but by the second day she’s finally got it. 

Peeta goes back home to check up on the dogs and pick up some things they forgot. He also takes one of Stella’s blankets for the dogs to sniff, once Peeta is back he walks in with her parents and sister behind him.

”Look who I found in the lobby” he grins 

“Oh my god! What did you have? Peeta was being annoying and didn’t tell us” Prim scowls, Katniss chuckles 

“A girl. Her name is Stella Grace Mellark” Katniss replies, Prim comes to her side and looks at the baby sleeping in Katniss’ arms. Her family stay long enough for each of them to hold their daughter, her mother discusses what it was like for Katniss while her father proudly welcomed Peeta into fatherhood. 

Katniss wasn’t surprised when it was only Peeta’s father and twin brother’s that came in to visit. Katniss saw the affect of his mother not being present had on Peeta but he hid it very well from his father and brothers, the three men had turns holding Stella, Mr Mellark stating that for an only granddaughter, she’s gorgeous, whereas Peeta’s brother’s declared to make her a Dodger’s fan which made Katniss scowl. 

When they got home, the puppies aren’t as jumpy as they use to be, thanks to them going to puppy school. Katniss sits on the couch while Peeta sits on the floor with Stella so the puppies can get use to her and it makes Katniss smile at their tiny tails wagging. 

Their first month with Stella flies by quickly, both parents are sleep deprived, Katniss is constantly sore and neither of them know what their doing. When Stella cries, Katniss doesn’t know if it’s because she needs feeding or a change and she gets a little stressed out which makes Stella cry even more. 

Although they’re sore and sleep deprived, they are happy to go through it if it means that they have Stella. When she’s not crying, she’s cuddling with Katniss or Peeta, they also make a habit of putting her in her swing to be around the puppies more who have been taught to be gentle around her. 

By her third month she doesn’t want anyone but her parents, so as they celebrate Thanksgiving at both of their families houses, Stella stays in her parents arms the entire time. She has a different bond already with each parent, Peeta holds and plays with her constantly while Katniss spends her time bonding with her while breastfeeding. 

Both Katniss and Peeta come to the conclusion that hearing Stella laugh is like music to their ears. They’re both constantly trying to make her laugh just to hear it, she also loves to watch Piper and Pepper play with each other and sometimes that makes her laugh. 

By her fifth month she’s able to roll over and growing quicker than Katniss and Peeta had liked. It becomes Peeta’s 29th birthday and they celebrate it only as a family, even though their friends tried begging them to go out. Finnick made sure to poke at Peeta for the reason of spending time with his daughter. 

Katniss and Peeta often take the time that once Stella is sleeping to have the time to themselves, so they sit downstairs, popcorn in a bowl and the baby monitor on the coffee table as they watch a movie, they cuddle under the blanket and Katniss sinks into his warm body.   
  
“It feels like years since we’ve had alone time but it was only a couple of months ago that we did” he chuckles

”I know. I love Stella so much but I really like this, just the two of us” Katniss sighs 

“I know... you know we haven’t done anything since Stella was born” he grins, Katniss squeals when he flips them into a lying position

”Peeta... we can’t” she whispers, a hint of a smile on her lips 

“Come on... Stella is asleep upstairs, the dogs are in her room with her. Besides... I’ve wanted to feel you against me for a while” he groans against her neck, Katniss can’t help but resist against her husbands seduction. Just in case they use a condom and all the built up sexual tension makes it the best sex they’ve had in months. 

When Stella is nine months she’s crawling all around the house, Peeta has had to put baby gates on the stairs and child proof every cupboard and corner in the house. She’s also standing up on the couch, reminding Katniss and Peeta just how fast time is flying by with Stella. 

“Look at how fast she’s grown” Katniss’ mom smiles 

“Growing beautifully. And now it’s time to have fun with grandpa” Katniss’ father takes Stella from Katniss, Stella whimpers but is soon laughing as her grandfather throws her in the air and catches her 

“William! Be careful!” Mrs Everdeen scolds 

“It’s alright, Lily, I done this with Prim and Katniss all the time. Look, she loves it” William grins and winks at his wife before continuing, soon Stella has him amusing her on the floor and while Lily sits on the couch talking to Peeta, Prim gestures Katniss upstairs and Katniss nods. 

“I... I did something that I think will disappoint mom and dad” Prim frowns as Katniss shuts her bedroom door 

“Why? What did you do?” Katniss asks

”I... my friends had this party and... I told mom and dad I was sleeping over at Rue’s. Rory and I... had sex and I... now I’m pregnant” she admits, Katniss’ eyes widen

”What? Primrose... you can’t be serious” Katniss says, even in college Katniss grilled into Peeta’s head about using a condom and she was always on top of her pills

”I’m sorry... it just... we used a condom but it broke, I realised that it broke when it was too late and I was already so far along... I’ve been terrified to tell Mum and dad” she frowns 

“I’m sure they’ll understand. Don’t be surprised if they get disappointed. What is your plan? You were going to college in August” Katniss replies 

“I know. Rory is going to one that’s forty-five minutes from mine and he’ll be working for his uncle the whole time. We’ve discussed it and we have it set” Prim says 

“Having a plan should soften the blow but you’ve gotta tell them before you really start showing but no matter what happens, Peeta and I will be here for you, Little Duck” Katniss tells her, pulling her in for a hug. 

* * *

The day before her first birthday, Stella starts walking longer but eventually goes down to crawling. She’s now following Peeta or Katniss around whether it’s crawling or waddling for as long as she can up to Piper and Pepper to play with them. Many people turn up to Stella’s birthday, even Peeta’s mother shows up which surprised Katniss seeing as she never saw Stella as a baby but she just stood on the sidelines. 

“I mean, you have to give your husband credit for not getting a beer belly” Johanna grins as Peeta gets out of the pool, then jumping back in, doing a flip as he does it then swims to the shallow end where William is holding Stella 

“Trust me. I give him too much credit for it” Katniss scoffs, laying out the food on the table

”I can say the same for my man” Madge grins, rubbing her swollen belly and eyeing Gale who’s in the pool with Maya, giggling with Stella

”I never imagined how boring kids birthday’s are” Johanna frowns 

“Stella is 1 not 21” Katniss scowls, Johanna rolls her eyes. The day goes by perfectly and they sing Stella ‘happy birthday’ before cake is served, Katniss goes downstairs after Stella goes down to sleep, she adjusts the sound on the monitor but almost runs into Peeta’s mother.

”Oh. Sorry” Katniss says giving her a small smile 

“I want to apologise. I haven’t been the most kind mother-in-law. I just... I almost lost Peeta twice and I... seeing him so in love, I feel like I lost my baby” she frowns 

“Oh... um, it’s okay. I understand, now that I have Stella, I don’t really ever want to let her go” Katniss replies, Mrs Mellark smiles 

“Well, let’s start over. If that’s okay with you?” Mrs Mellark asks 

“I’d like that” Katniss says with a smile. 

Time flies by, Stella grows faster than they ever expected. Before they know it, they’re walking into the elementary school, Stella holding either of their hands and she soon stops in the middle of the empty hallway. 

“I don’t wanna go” she frowns

”Come on, I know it’s scary but we’ll do this together” Peeta tells her, picking her up and carrying her to the assigned classroom, there’s children running around and Stella hugs onto her father tighter 

“Don’t let go, Daddy” she squeaks

”Good morning, I’m Mrs Nole!” The teacher smiles 

“Morning. I’m Peeta Mellark, this is my wife Katniss and this is Stella. She’s a little nervous” Peeta chuckles as Stella hides her face in his neck

”That’s fine. I’ll take her and distract her” Mrs Nole says, once she takes Stella, she starts to cry and so Peeta takes her back

”It’s completely normal for some children to act this way. Maybe try distracting her?” She suggests and Peeta nods, both him and Katniss kneel down to her level 

“Just spend the day here and your daddy and I will be right outside that door” Katniss smiles, smoothing one of her two braids

”Can... we get ice cream after school?” She pouts and Katniss looks to Peeta who grins 

“Chocolate ice cream but after dinner” Katniss bargains, Stella grins 

“Deal, Mommy” she replies, Katniss chuckles and kisses her cheek then hugs her before she turns to Peeta 

“I’ll throw in a cookie or two” he tells her which makes Stella giggle, soon the teacher announces that class needs to have a start 

“Be yourself, Princess. They’ll love you for who you are. Just like we do” Peeta replies, he repeats his wife’s actions before they both stand and watch as their daughter nervously takes a seat on the mat, looking back at her parents who give her a reassuring smile. 

Katniss smiles as Stella talks about the fun she had at school, the two friends that she made  and the teacher that she loves. For the next few days, Stella transitions easier and easier, and soon, Katniss is agreeing for Stella to go to a sleepover for the first time but that also means the first time in a long time that she and Peeta are by themselves. 

Katniss and Peeta sit down at the fancy restaurant, sipping on wine. She laughs at his lame jokes and rolls her eyes at his typical compliments. As they leave the restaurant, a blonde stops in her tracks and smiles 

“Peeta!” She says, the girls she was with pause a little further in front of them 

“Oh. Hi Delly” he replies, Katniss tenses up 

“You’ve definitely gotten taller since high school” she giggles

”Yeah I guess I have. This is Katniss, my beautiful wife” he introduces but Katniss makes no move to be friendly 

“Oh. Wife? Oh, wow. How’d you manage to get his mom’s approval? Tell me your secret” she says in a joking manner 

“Well, I uh, didn’t give up on Peeta and I’s relationship” Katniss scowls, Delly obviously tenses but Katniss doesn’t care, Peeta clears his throat so that he doesn’t laugh but his grin stays 

“Yeah, we were heading home. Our first night out in a while since having our daughter” Katniss adds

”Daughter? I’m surprised you waited so long, Peeta” Delly says 

“What can I say? She has me wrapped around her finger” he winks at his wife with a grin and kisses her before looking at Delly 

“Anyways, we better head off” Peeta says, without saying goodbye they walk in the opposite direction of Delly. 

* * *

Katniss falls pregnant again when Stella is eight, all she asked for was a baby brother or sister. This pregnancy seems easier for Katniss, it still was a shock when they went for an ultrasound and was told that she wasn’t having one but two babies, Peeta’s brothers’ are twins but they didn’t expect that they’d be the ones to have twins. 

This pregnancy was slightly better to handle seeing as Katniss already knew somewhat about it, only difference being that she’s having two babies instead of one. Stella helps Peeta in making Katniss comfortable and Katniss is somewhat better at controlling her mood swings, especially when she wants to jump her husband, she usually drags him into the shower in the morning to blow him off before he pins her to the tiled wall to fuck her into oblivion. 

Stella enjoys knowing she’ll be a big sister and takes the responsibility very well. At school, she encounter’s a boy who would pull one of her braids every recess, thanks to her mother, she has a strong back bone when it comes to that and just tells him that he’s only looking for attention before continuing to play with her friends.

When she told her parents at dinner, Peeta was almost ready to go down to the school to talk to the little boy but both Stella and Katniss reminded him that it wasn’t necessary, especially seeing as his parents were their close friends, Katniss also reminding him how maturely their daughter dealt with the situation. The boy stops pulling at her hair but instead looks at her the entire time which seems annoying in a way for Stella but she continues to ignore it. 

Stella is beyond excited when she finds out that she’s having a baby sister and brother, having Stella on board with them is a relief for both Katniss and Peeta. It makes it run smoother and Katniss isn’t stressing about Stella not wanting to have siblings. 

“Daddy, can you tell me how you and mommy met?” Stella asks as they tuck her in, Peeta looks at his wife who smiles and Peeta starts off with the very day that they met. 

_Peeta spends yet another night at the library with his study group, he’s completely given up on dating or at least not letting his mom meet any other girls he dates. When he looks up from writing down his notes he sees a girl sitting at the end of the isles, a single braid down her shoulder and a book in her lap.  
_

_“Hey, Finn. Do you know that girl?” Peeta asks_

_“Oh, yeah. That’s Katniss, don’t even try. Do you know how many guys have tried to ask her out? She had shut everyone of them down” he replies_

_“Do you think I could stand a chance with her?” Peeta asks and Finnick shrugs_

_“I don’t know. Maybe” Finnick replies, without thinking Peeta gets up and walks in her direction, he approaches her and immediately starts to panic, out of all the women he’s dated, she’s by far the most beautiful, he’s always had a thing for brunettes, she looks up sensing him and raises her eyebrow._

_”I, uh, um. Do you—er—I mean only—oh crap” he groans, he expects her to dismiss him but she starts giggling and he’s extremely confused_

_”Um, hi” Peeta says_

_”Hi. Cat got your tongue?” She replies with a grin and he chuckles_

_“I’m sorry, I don’t know what that was” he says_

_“I’m Peeta Mellark, by the way” he introduces_

_”I’m Katniss Everdeen”_

_“Mind if I sit with you?” He asks_

_“Sure” she replies and she found herself opening up and completely falling for this_ boy. 

”I thought you always know what to say, Daddy” Stella giggles 

“Not when I first met your mommy. It took me days to properly talk to her without stumbling my words” he replies. “Now, time for bed, Princess” he adds kissing her forehead and so does Katniss, they say goodnight before shutting her bedroom door, they go to their own and Katniss wraps her arms around his neck. 

“Thank god you left out the last bit” Katniss sighs as they begin to sway, Peeta grins 

“Our daughter doesn’t need to know that I fucked you against one of the hook up shelves” he replies 

“To think that’s how it started. You being nice but never really making it official but we’d constantly be hooking up. Until you finally brought up dating” Katniss rolls her eyes 

“I was scared to get shut down. You were so beautiful and I never felt that way in past relationships’” he says 

“Felt like what?” Katniss asks 

“That if I lost you, my heart would be ripped out. You made my heart race even when we weren’t in bed together. Just you talking to me made my heart race, back then I knew that I wasn’t going to let my mom ruin our relationship, not that I really had to because you had a real strong back bone when it came to that” Peeta chuckles 

“Do I still make your heart race?” Katniss grins, he takes her wrist and places her hand over his heart where she feels it racing

”What about when I do this?” She grins kissing up his neck, her hands sliding down to his hips 

“Fuck. You are something else” he groans picking her up, causing her to squeal. He lays her down on the bed and takes off his shirt, both of them having a blissful moment, reminiscing of when they first met. 

When Katniss goes into labour, she’s at home alone and gets to the phone to call Peeta who’s picked up only after one ring. Once she told him, he’s reassured her to stay calm, get the bag ready for when he gets there which calmed her a little knowing that he was calm. Peeta was there quicker than she expected and won’t be surprised if they have a few speeding tickets come in the mail. 

They get to the hospital and are told that she’s six centimetres’ dilated. Peeta calls his mother to pick up Stella from school, making sure to let her know to wait outside the classroom. 

Stella squeals when she sees her grandmother, she immediately hugs her and jumps up and down when she tells Stella that her mom is having the babies. Stella always enjoys to be over both her mom’s and her dad’s parents house, both sides spoil her and she goes home with either presents or sweets. 

By the next morning they get a call from Peeta to say that the twins have arrived, both healthy and both adorable. Stella still has to go to school but she can hardly concentrate, her mother’s grandparents pick her up from school and takes her to the hospital. When she walks into the room, both of her parents are holding babies.

”This is your sister, Violet and mommy has your brother Jack” Peeta smiles kneeling down in front of his daughter for her to see her baby sister 

“She’s tiny” Stella smiles, she sits in one of the plump chairs and holds both of her siblings with the help of pillows but Stella loves the feeling of being a big sister and promised her mom that she’ll help with anything that needs to be done. 

When her mom gets home the next day, it’s a Friday which means for Stella that she’ll have her babies all weekend to be with, she sits them on her lap and watches her favourite Disney movie with them. Stella has always loved The Little Mermaid and intends to have her younger siblings love it too. 

“Daddy, would you do that for me?” She asks as King Triton gives his life to save his daughter’s 

“In a heart beat. For all my children, everyone I care about I would” he replies kissing her cheek and she giggles. 

Katniss teaches Stella how to properly hold them and pick them up which she quickly gets the hang of. She also teaches her how to change diapers and dress them, Stella is soon a natural and is constantly helping out with the babies which helps both of her parents out a lot. Already, Katniss knows there will be a strong bond between the siblings and it warms her to know how close her family will be. 

Katniss and Peeta find moments that make them happy, like walking in on Stella asleep omg the couch with the twins asleep on her chest, Stella talking to her younger siblings even though they’re newborns and especially when Stella joins her parents to tuck them in for the night, Stella wishes them goodnight before kissing them each on the head. 

In the following months, the twins grow side by side, although Katniss and Peeta hate the fast time, they find that once the twins are crawling, Stella is able to play with them more and now that she’s turned nine, she’s declared that she’s fully prepared for Katniss to have another baby. Katniss almost choked on her water and Peeta couldn’t stop laughing, Katniss made sure to warn Peeta that if he gets her pregnant again, then there will be hell to pay. 

* * *

Four years pass and before they know it, they’re throwing a thirteenth birthday party for Stella. Stella’s friends and family all come to the party, Stella enjoys being the hostess and also enjoyed decorating the house, seeing as it’s the last month of Summer, they’re taking full advantage of the warm weather and Stella wants to take full advantage of it. 

“Woah. Where do you think you’re going in that?” Peeta says stopping his daughter who’s dressed in a white bikini, it’s not a revealing bikini but it’s still showing too much and Peeta is full aware of the teenage boy hormone, he would rather not have boys having boners at his daughter’s birthday party.

”I bought it with my pocket money. It’s really not that bad, Daddy” she replies 

“Absolutely not. Go upstairs and put on a normal bathing suit” he says 

“But it’s so hot out and every girl here is wearing one” she scowls

”Do I really have to say that saying? If your friends jumped of a cliff, would you?” He asks, she just rolls her eyes 

“Hey. I’m your dad and no dad wants to see his daughter in that” he says 

“It’s my party an—“ Katniss walks in and raises her eyebrows at the two 

“Katniss, tell her that she can’t possibly wear that” Peeta says 

“Come on, Peeta. There are a lot more revealing bikini’s out there. Besides, we both know Stella is smart and mature” she replies, rubbing her husbands tense shoulders’, he sighs and smiles at his daughter 

“Go and have fun, Princess” he replies, she smiles brightly and reaches up onto her tippy-toes to kiss his cheek and hug him before running off outside the back

”God, Katniss. I thought having babies was difficult” he sighs 

“It’s normal for her to act this way. At her age, I tried doing things to fit in. Ask my dad, I tried wearing shorter bikini’s than that one” hearing that makes Peeta grin 

“How short are we talking?” He asks pulling her against him

”Barely covering my boobs and the bottoms were like a thong” she whispers against his ear, she looks down to see his growing erection 

“You think we could get away with it?” He groans

”Well... cake isn’t due for another hour” she grins and he’s pulling her upstairs

”More than enough time” he says shutting and locking the door to their room. 

#

Johanna some how convinced both Katniss and Peeta to join their friends out for a concert, Katniss was a little hesitant but with the twins being five and Stella just turning fourteen, they know that Stella is more than capable to babysit them.

At first Katniss and Peeta have trouble having fun but once they have a few drinks and dancing at the non-famous band, they’re feeling like teenagers. Katniss and Peeta dance a little too dirty when the sexy songs come on, even Johanna comments on them keeping their sexual level down but they were too drunk to care. 

At some point at the end of the concert, Peeta manages to sneak them behind the set and thanks to the loud music which hides her screams of pleasure as he fucks her, many, many times. 

Meanwhile, Stella sits at home on the couch after tucking her siblings into bed, she watches a movie. She gets a text from her friend Rue, saying that Marvel Wentworth said that he plans to ask her out which gets her excited because she’s always that he was cute but never admitted it. 

The following Monday, Marvel stops her in the hall and suggests that she should go out with him. Being new to this, she accepts but the scary thing about her situation is telling her dad that she’s dating now. She decided sooner rather than later and tells her family at dinner, before her dad could blow a fuse, her mother was able to calmly state that this was to happen sooner or later and that they support their daughter. 

The following Friday night is her date and she’s surprised when finds him to be an actual genuine guy. Meets her at the door, makes her laugh and compliments her, she finds herself falling for him, quite deep and she’s in love with the boy. 

As months pull on her and Marvel are still together, her mom is also pregnant again, when her mom found out her dad was sleeping on the couch for a week. Stella’s days are occupied with dancing and piano lessons, then constant homework and then in her free time she hangs out with Rue or Marvel. 

Spring soon comes and so does her new baby brother, his name is River Adam. Stella adores him and helps out constantly for her parents who aren’t as young as they use to be, which to Stella was crazy because both of her parents look young, not that young but younger than their actual age. 

Summer break comes in a flash and Stella is constantly at the beach either with her family or with her friends and Marvel. Marvel somehow convinced her to attend a party, she thought it was a normal party until she sees a bunch of her classmates drinking alcohol and grinding against each other. 

“Marvel. You told me there was no drinking” Stella scowls 

“Don’t be such a prude and let loose. God knows I fucking do” he groans, she yanks her hand from his 

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” She replies 

“It means you’re too pure and don’t want to disappoint Daddy” he mocks, suddenly she knows what he’s talking about 

“This is because I turned down having sex? Don’t be such an asshole, just because I’m your girlfriend, doesn’t mean I’ll be an acceptable booty call” she says, she’s noticed he’s been an asshole for the past couple of months 

“Whatever. Just go do something useful for once” he grumbles walking off, she lets out a huff of annoyance before looking around at everyone that she’s not at all close with 

“Stella?” She turns to see Hunter Hawthorne, who she hasn’t seen in a while 

“Hunter! Hey!” She smiles hugging him, he chuckles and hugs her back, the hug lasts a little longer than it probably should’ve 

“How’ve you been?” He asks 

“Pretty good, I guess. No annoying boys pulling my braids” she grins and he sighs with a grin 

“That was one time and I was nine” he replies and tugs playfully at her single braid, she laughs and playfully shoves him 

“I haven’t seen you in two years, is there anything new?” Stella asks

”Not really. After dad had to go to Australia for work, two years in and mom got home sick, so we came back” he replies 

“Did you like it there?” She asks 

“Loved it. The people don’t have constant sticks up their asses, their beaches are beautiful and so are their animals” he answers. “I think you’d love it” he adds, she smiles at that 

“So, I heard you were dating Marvel Wentworth. Look, Stella, I need to tell you this before you got hurt but he—“ 

“Hey, Babe. What’s going on here?” He asks 

“He’s a friend of the families. Hunter and I practically grew up together, he’s just got back from Australia. Do you remember how much I talked about going there?” Stella smiles 

“Not really. I don’t listen most of the time” he admits 

“Maybe you should. Don’t take advantage of her, Man. I know you don’t deserve her” Hunter says 

“You jealous? Babe! He’s fully jealous because we’re dating, man this is priceless!” Marvel says, Hunter looks tense and glares at Marvel, his look softens at Stella 

“I’ll... see you around” he gives her a small smile and kisses her cheek. “You deserve better” he whispers in her ear before walking off 

“What a tool” he scoffs. “Hey babe. Come with me” he drags Stella with him upstairs and into a bedroom, he shuts the door and starts kissing her forcefully 

“Marvel. Stop, you’re drunk” she scowls but he ignores her and pushes her down onto the bed, he starts unbuckling his pants 

“Just for once, fucking stay silent” he groans getting on top of her. “You move and I’ll beat the shit out of you” he snarls, Stella has never been as terrified as she has now, he pulls down her shorts and panties but as she shuts her eyes tightly, nothing really happens and instead hears a loud slam, she sits up and Hunter has Marvel pinned against the wall.

”Get the fuck off me” Marvel snaps, in which time Stella has pulled up her shorts and underwear

”I’m going to beat the shit out of you instead” Hunter says, he punches Marvel who falls to the floor but is back up and tackling Hunter to the floor, the boys are throwing punches and screaming at each other, she tries breaking it up but there’s no use. 

Eventually the two are pulled away from each other, Stella makes sure to slap Marvel and tell him that they’re over. She stands outside the front of her house and calls her dad to pick her up, he noticed the slight tremble in her voice and immediately left in the middle of dinner to get her. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Hunter asks, she quickly wipes away her tears and nods 

“Yeah. It’s just... I’m glad you saved me” she smiles and he returns it 

“It felt good, he slept with my ex-girlfriend all Spring Break. She went with us to Australia and was loved by my family but she wasn’t very loyal” he frowns 

“But... Marvel and I were dating then” she mumbles, her heart breaking in two 

“I know... I just, would’ve sounded like a dick if that’s the first thing I told you but I was about to before but he cut me off before I could” he sighs

”I just... the first few months he was such a gentlemen” Stella frowns 

“If I had known he was interested in you, I would’ve warned you” he replies. “Hey, I hate you frowning” he adds before tickling her sides, she’s soon crying from laughter and her dad pulls up, he gets out the car and smiles, he hugs Hunter 

“Look at you! You’ve grown in two years! What are you now?” He asks 

“Nice to see you, Peeta. I’m fifteen now, I know, mom almost cried on my birthday, dad teased her saying early menopause which didn’t work out well for him” Hunter replies, Peeta chuckles 

“What happened to your face?” Peeta asks 

“Well I—“ 

“Hey, Hunter! You can have my sloppy seconds! Have fun with the prude!” Marvel calls out from the porch 

“Why don’t you come over here and say it?” Hunter calls out but Peeta is already marching over to him 

“Daddy! Stop, it’s not worth it!” Stella says but her mother isn’t here to defuse the situation 

“Say it again, Boy” Peeta snarls 

“You don’t scare me. I should’ve forced her to sleep with me earlier instead of wastin—“ Peeta has him pinned against the house 

“What’s he talking about, Stella?” Peeta growls, looking at her ex and she looks to Hunter, wanting him to tell him instead

”He tried raping her. Luckily, I got to him and beat the shit out of him for it” Hunter replies, Peeta presses harder against Marvels neck harder

”Touch my little girl or look at her again. I’ll do worse damage than Hunter. Understand?” Peeta snarls and he nods quickly, Peeta lets go and gasps for a breath 

“You’re fucking insane!” Marvel cries

”When you try raping my daughter I am” Stella looks to see people looking out through the door and windows, Marvel notices it and tenses up 

“Dude. That’s not cool. What’d Stella ever do?” A guy asks 

“That’s so disgusting. You’re such a pig” a girl glares at him

”Lets go, Stella. Come on, Hunter. I’m taking you home to” Peeta says walking them both to the car. They’re silent, only Hunter telling Peeta when to turn, Peeta gets out the car as he walks Hunter to his front door, talking intently as he does. Once he returns, the strong face Stella had falls and she starts sobbing.

”I-I’m sorry” she cries 

“What are you sorry for, Princess?” Peeta asks taking her hand 

“Because I-I didn’t be-believe you when you said he-he was faking” she replies and he hugs her as she cries, tears welling up in his own eyes

”Don’t be sorry. He’s a scumbag and doesn’t deserve your love. Hey... why don’t we go get some ice cream and take a walk?” He asks and she smiles and nods. Her father makes her forget about Marvel, he makes her laugh and feel like the most special girl in the world. 

She’s dozing off by the time they get home, when she walks through the door she hugs her mother tight, although confused she kisses the top of Stella’s head and hugs her tighter, she takes in her mother’s perfume, it surrounds her and immediately makes her relax. She kisses her mom’s cheek before going upstairs and getting into bed, her parents come in not too long after she gets into bed, they both kiss her goodnight and they tuck her in before leaving her room. 

Now that Hunter has returned and has started at her school, they hang out more and more. Rue comments on how sorry she is that she ever approved of Marvel but Stella reassures her that she was just as much fooled than her friend was. It took Stella a few months of crying on one of her parents or Hunter’s shoulder, she eventually got over him and now every time she saw him she just rolled her eyes. 

“This is my favourite spot, you can see the whole of Panem up here” Hunter sighs leaning back in his seat, smiling at the sunset 

“It makes Panem look so beautiful. I understand why it’s my dad’s favourite colour" she sighs 

"Has dating Marvel put you off dating at all?" Hunter asks, Stella shakes her head 

"No. It's more so opened up my eyes on what I deserve" she replies and he smiles 

"I'm glad that you know that now" he says, they sit in comfortable silence and just admire the sky turning into the midnight blue, gaining stars and the moon is full and bright, Stella smiles and sighs at the beautiful scene. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Hunter staring at her, he's never met anyone so beautiful but he just can't find the courage to just speak to her about it.

Over the next Summer break, Stella completely forgets what it was like with Marvel and instead surrounds herself with people who she knows will not take advantage of her and who truly care about her. On the last day of Summer she and Hunter swing on the swing by the lake and jumping in the water, she and Hunter have gotten closer than ever, she can't help the feeling she gets when he laughs at her joking around or how he talks to her and how he talks to her family, she realises that she wouldn't mind being with Hunter.

"So... I uh... I've been thinking about this a lot and uh... would you... maybe... um... maybe go to the movies with me on Saturday?" He asks, Stella smiles, she stands on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek

"I would love to" she replies, he kisses her cheek and wraps her towel around her, she feels safe when she's with him, something she never felt with Marvel.

* * *

Hunter is nothing but a gentlemen, Stella's sixteenth birthday comes and her dad cries when she blows out her birthday candles. Hunter pats him on the back and bites his lip to stop his laughter, Stella has been dating him for a year and she has found that it is the happiest year of her life, not to mention over the span of a year Hunter has grown into his looks and all of his baby fat has disappeared, leaving him tall and broad. 

Later that night they go to their secret place where thankfully no one knows and they sit on the blanket looking up at the stars only a torch being their source of light. They sit mostly in silence, chit chat throughout their gazing, that's when Stella gets her courage, she positions herself so that she's straddling his lap.

"My mom... she took me to get the rod put in... I want to have sex with you, tonight" she explains and he gulps 

"A-are you sure? I mean, God, I would want nothing more but I... don't want you to feel like you have to" he replies rubbing her arm softly

"Trust me I don't feel that way at all. Please... it is my birthday" she pouts before kissing down his cheek and neck

"Not to burst your bubble but I really don't want your dad to murder me" he says, Stella grounds up all the courage she has left and lifts up her shirt, chucking it somewhere around them, his eyes widen at her bare chest 

"My dad isn't here" she whispers and that's enough for Hunter to flip them over, Stella giggling as their lips join together.

After that, every chance they got they'd sleep together. Sometimes if their parents were going out late they'd sneak each other in each other's rooms where they got to use a bed, they both got to the stage of their relationship where arguments came up but they had always been small ones.

"Listen, Stella..." she sits up in Hunter's bed and smiles at him 

"I think..." she expects completely different words to come out of his mouth

"I think we should take a break" he says, her face falls 

"Wait... I don't... I don't understand" she replies, he sits up too with a sigh 

"I'm going away in three days, you still have your senior year and I'll be in another State, you should focus on school" he explains, Stella gets up and puts on her underwear and sundress, not believing what she's hearing 

"You mean you want to break up?" she asks, he doesn't say anything, he only frowns 

"I can't believe this. After two years of being together, you think breaking it off is the best option?!" she yells, he stands and puts on a pair of boxers and basketball shorts 

"You're going to Columbia and I'm going to Michigan State, that's twelve hour drive away and neither of us can afford flying to and from. Its a reasonable decision" he rationalises but Stella won't have it 

"No it isn't! Its the easy way out! Long distance relationships fail when they give up on each other but you're not even giving it a try! I thought you loved me" she scowls, tears welling up in her eyes

"Of course I love you! Fuck, I've loved you longer than you think, it is killing me to do this. Killing me. If we were meant to be together than we'll find each other again" he says, he pulls her face to his to kiss her lips, she melts against him, tears still falling down her cheeks

"You'll always be my one and only. Always... I promise you that" he says and she nods, looking into his grey eyes

"Always" she whispers her promise, a promise that no matter what in time, they will return together and soon Stella comes to understand why he did what he did.


	13. Scars, Burns and Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta have been married for ten years, they are happy with their son but this time it's Katniss who wants a baby. Only, she has no idea how to approach it to Peeta.

"Mommy. I not tired" Barley frowns as Katniss pulls the blanket up to her son's chin, unaware of her husband smiling in the doorway

"You're not? What are we going to do about that?" Katniss gasps, grinning at her son. He's his Father's son, through and through, Katniss couldn't be anymore content with that detail. It never fails to keep the smile on her face

"Sing!" He sits up and looks at this mother with bright grey eyes

"Okay, Monkey. Lay down" she chuckles while laying her son down again

" _Deep in the meadow_  
 _Under the willow_  
 _A bed of grass_  
 _A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_   
_And close your eyes_   
_And when they open_   
_The sun will rise_

_Here it's safe_   
_Here it's warm_   
_Here the daisies guard_   
_You from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_  
 _And tomorrow brings them true_  
 _Here is the place_  
 _Where I love you_ "

Katniss smiles at his sleeping face, she pauses for a second to watch his chest rise and fall. She makes a habit of looking at his breathing, too terrified that he'll be taken from her. She kisses his forehead and stands up, she turns with a smile which matches Peeta's.

"I love hearing you sing so much" he concedes 

"Like Father like son" she grins wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms wrap around her waist to pull her against him

"His Daddy wants to give Mommy a kiss"

"Well? What's he waiting for?" He kisses her lips, smiling as he does so

"Mmm, you smell nice" Katniss takes in his natural scent, cinnamon and dill

"You always say that" he chuckles as they walk downstairs 

"I speak the truth" Peeta shakes his head but smiles at his wife, his heart soaring as he looks at her. Katniss picks up the bowl from the floor that their son accidentally dropped during lunch before putting it in the kitchen. 

Katniss sits on the floor, looking at all the photos that they have taken throughout the years. She comes across a most recent one, Barley is arching as his head thrown back in laughter as Peeta holds him, smiling brightly. Katniss was wary about saying yes but once Bear was born, Katniss felt unconditional love for him but also, it was the day that she fell more in love with Peeta. She saw his fatherly instinct immediately come out. 

Since he's been born, he's been stuck to the hip by both of his parents. Katniss sometimes finds herself wishing she could go back to when he was a baby, back when it was impossible to think that he could grow up. Katniss lets out a longing sigh, yearning to have a baby in her arms. Her eyes widen, it's the first time that she's ever thought of having another baby... it doesn't scare her like it should.

"Would you look at this" she looks to see Haymitch enter the room

"Just looking back on some memories. Like this one" she shows him the photo of Bear who sits on his lap smiling at the camera in just a diaper as Haymitch grins down at him

"Where is that son of yours?" He sighs as he sits down on the armchair

"Napping. Can I ask you a question?" 

"Don't make it boring, Sweetheart" he grins 

"Did you ever want children?" She asks 

"I guess maybe one. I was sixteen at the time so the interest of children wasn't very high. Why? Peeta started asking for more kids?" 

"Not exactly..." Katniss mumbles, Haymitch just chuckles 

"Isn't this a funny turn of events?" Katniss knows he's teasing her which is why she scowls at him. She didn't approach him with this to be satirized.

"You know what? Forget it" she puts away the photos and stands in anger, he knows that she's weird about the subject. Her reaction makes Haymitch laugh even more, Peeta walks through the door with the box of things sent from the train 

"What's he laughing so hard about?" He asks putting it down on the table

"He's just being his annoying self" Katniss scowls while dusting off the snow from his shoulder 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He takes her hand and kisses it 

"It's nothing. Just thinking about stuff" she sighs. He gives her a gentle smile before kissing her lips, she forgets what she was angry about for a moment as his lips mould together with hers, her fingers run through his hair, keeping his lips pressed against hers. 

"Enjoying yourselves?" They both break away, frowning at their ex-mentor

"You're still here?" Katniss gives Haymitch a deadly look but before he could say anything, they hear Bear crying from upstairs 

"I'll go check on him" Peeta makes no delay in going up the stairs, Katniss turns to Haymitch with a scowl 

"Look, I shouldn't be the one to go to about this. I do know someone who might know"

* * *

"Well, isn't this a surprise" Katniss can hear her smirk through the phone 

"I uh... I was... um" _this is humiliating_ , the last thing she wants to do is ask Johanna Mason for sex tips

"Jesus, if you don't spit it out I'll just hang up"

"I uh... I want to have another baby. Um, how would you suggest I... approach Peeta about it?" Katniss expects Johanna to start laughing at her, to start jabbing at her

"You've come to the right place" Katniss shifts uncomfortably as Johanna speaks into her ear. "Do you own any lingerie?" Johanna catechizes her 

"What the hell is that?" She scowls 

"Oh no... how does Peeta cope?" She lets out a groan which confuses Katniss. "Listen, I'll be in Twelve by tomorrow afternoon. You need more advice than I thought" she hangs up and Katniss tries to process what exactly just happened?

Peeta found it odd that Johanna wanted to come just to see them. Katniss knows that he can see right past her lie but to her relief, he doesn't question it. Katniss stands by the open door, listening into Peeta and Bear talk.

"Daddy why Mommy scream at night" it makes her heart drop, she's no stranger to nightmares, nor is Peeta with his flashbacks and she never realised how much Bear noticed but she still listens in, awaiting Peeta's answer

"Well, do you know how you have bad dreams sometimes?" Bear nods. "So does Mommy. Hers scare her which is why she's screaming at night sometimes" Peeta tells him 

Bear pauses for a moment. "Do you wake up Mommy?" 

"I do. I never let her live through it for very long" 

"What is she dreams about?" Katniss smiles at the concern in her sons voice

"We'll tell you when you're older but just know that I will always protect her. I'll always protect you" the smile forms on her face automatically, he never fails to be the Father everyone knew that he would be.

"I love you Daddy" 

"I love you. So much" Katniss walks to their room while Peeta reads him a story. She's in bed by the time that he gets back, he walks over and opens up the window causing the cold air to blow into the room. He quickly gets dressed before joining Katniss in bed, pulling her close into his arms.

"I didn't realise how observant he is..." Katniss mumbles, Peeta isn't surprised that she was listening in 

"He just worries about you. You're his Mother" Peeta rubs her arm in comfort 

"He'll understand in time" Peeta never fails to comfort her, she looks up at him and gives him a small smile, she reaches up and places a soft kiss on his lips but she can tell he's thinking about something, she takes his hand then interlocks their fingers 

"What are you thinking about?" She asks kissing his hand

"I don't know... just... some days it just comes into my mind... I feel like I was your settle. Your safety choice" Katniss sits up with her eyebrows furrowed 

"What are you talking about? Why would you think that?" Peeta quickly sits up

"No it's just. You and Gale were so close and sometimes... I don't know, I feel like that if you got to choose..."

" _If_ I got to choose? Jesus Peeta I was never in love with Gale. I mean we kissed less than a handful of times but that was only when either of us were in pain or afraid" Katniss watches as his face falls, she's never been good with words...

"Listen, before the reaping at our first hunger games. I told Gale that I was never going to marry or have children. I stood by that my entire life. The image of being with Gale terrified me because I know that we would grow resenting each other, then where would we be? Wanna know why I fell in love with you?" She straddles his lap and grabs his face so that he's looking at her 

"I fell in love with you because you love passionately. You... your feelings terrified me but made my heart race. I didn't choose you. I _needed_ you, I married you because I wanted to, I had your child because I wanted to. You really think I'd be the one to do that just because I settled" 

"Would I let someone I just settled with touch me like this?" Katniss puts his hands under her shirt, cupping her breasts

"If I hadn't gotten better... what then?" He gently squeezes them, her hands connect from behind his neck 

"Then I'd be broken. I honestly would be like my Mother was, only worse" she grinds against his lap which causes him to groan

"What if I--" Katniss pushes him down and he grins up at her, she takes off the shirt of his that she always wears to bed, leaving her in just her underwear 

"After tonight... you're going to know that I haven't settled. I didn't mean to fall in love with you, Peeta Mellark. But I have something to say, I'm endlessly in love with you and I can prove it" Peeta's hands stay plastered on her hips. After that night, Peeta didn't doubt for a second that she loved him. 

Johanna arrives in Twelve exactly when she said. Bear is wrapped up warmly but is distracted by poking at the holes in the brick but Katniss greets her with a small smile, Johanna's usual smirk sitting upon her face. 

"Well, it's been a while" Johanna looks at Bear who's blonde hair pokes out from under his knitted hat

"He's gotten big" Bear looks up and smiles up at Johanna 

"I name is Bear" he looks up at Katniss, she winks at her son before picking him up 

"Mommy she pretty" 

"God, there's no doubting who his Dad is" Johanna rolls her eyes as they begin walking 

"We have a spare room next door to Bear's an--"

"Hell no. I'm staying with Haymitch. Besides, you've got a lesson to learn" Johanna grins, Katniss internally braces herself for this 'lesson' that Johanna will supposedly be great at.

Bear is settled with his toys while Katniss sits with Johanna at the table. Katniss is partly nervous about what Johanna is going to say, she's nervous what she's going to say herself. She isn't exactly the most open person in the world. Some would say that she's the most private person in District Twelve.

"First, how erotic is your sex?" 

"Erotic... I uh..."

"Like do you guys pleasure each other?" Katniss's face turns red which makes Johanna roll her eyes 

"Seriously? Come on, you are telling me that it's only been sex? You never went down on each other?" Katniss shakes her head 

"Man, you're missing out. I also have a lot to talk to you about" it's an uncomfortable couple of minutes but Katniss has no choice but to sit there and listen. Soon Johanna tells her to follow her upstairs, Katniss is shoved into her bedroom with one of the bags that she brought

"Tell me when you have it on" Johanna calls out, the first one Katniss pulls out, it makes her eyes widen, nothing but lace and extremely short... she can't even figure out what it resembles 

"You're kidding?" Katniss calls out 

"Just do it" Katniss scowls at the brown door. She gives in and puts it on, she looks at herself in the mirror, all of her insecurities come rushing out. She scowls at her scars, her eyes water at the burn marks. She couldn't be any uglier is all that runs through her mind.

"I... I don't want to wear this" her voice sounds broken but Johanna walks in anyway

"Damn, Brainless. If you were my type, I'd hit on you" Katniss quickly redresses and lets out a bitter laugh 

"You're only saying that" she mumbles

"Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. Let that braid out, show him what's underneath those clothes. Trust me, I know that once he sees you in that. You won't be hating your body so much" Katniss can't imagine Peeta seeing her like this. She's also been funny about him taking notice of all her bodies faults and he understands that but makes an effort to remind her that they don't change how he sees her. She knows that but it's always in the back of her mind that maybe... she really is ugly, that Peeta just can't see it.

"It's hard for me, Johanna. These scars and burn marks remind me of what I've lost. They haunt me every time I look in the mirror" she frowns, glancing at her reflection in the mirror before looking away

"Hey, we all have things that haunt us. That's why you and Peeta are perfect for each other. You are each others safety net. I can guarantee that if he dies, you won't be able to go on and live a proper life. Why do you think that is?" Katniss is surprised at the words that are falling out of Johannas mouth

"Since when were you good with words?" 

"That's besides the point, Brainless. Look, back during the Quarter Quell. I thought your romance was all bullshit. Maybe at a point it was but in that arena is when everyone saw it. They saw you become weak when Peeta hit that forcefield. That's how Snow figured out to capture Peeta. He is the only one who can truly help you see who you really are. So, put on that damn lingerie tonight and you'll find that I'm right" Johanna is the kind of person to give you whip lash, especially Katniss, one minute she's giving a meaningful speech, the next she's being her normal self.

"What about Bear? We can't... do that while he's here" Katniss mumbles

"I'll look after him for a couple of hours, take him around the District. We'll be back before bedtime" Johanna grins

"Fine but don't be out too late" Katniss scowls

"Oh, you are going to wish we stayed out later. Believe me" Katniss can't stop it when she rolls her eyes. Johanna leaves with Bear, noting that she's stopping in to the bakery to get Peeta home early. Katniss's heart is racing as she undresses, she looks at herself in the mirror with a scowl. She does what Johanna told her to do and lets her hair out, she doesn't understand how this could possibly attract Peeta. 

"This is stupid" Katniss turns and nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees Peeta leaning against the doorway with a grin

"Well, I think I may kill Johanna for nearly giving me a heart attack but thank her too" Katniss feels stupid and extremely uncomfortable, she isn't exactly what she'd class graceful and desirable 

"I'm sorry... I just. I don't understand..." she mumbles turning again to look in the mirror. "How you see me as beautiful" she watches as he approaches her, wrapping his arms around her front 

"I've told you before. You're more than that. You are as radiant as the sun" he kisses her neck softly and she now notices the affect this is having on him, she can feel it emotionally and especially physically

"Peeta..." she sighs turning to face him. "It doesn't make any sense, my burn marks are everywhere, I have marks on my stomach from when I had Bear, I have scars that I can't count with two hands. It doesn't make sense how that seems attractive to you" she scowls at her husband who furrows his eyebrows 

"What are you talking about? These burn marks and scars that signify the sacrifice you made, the danger you put yourself in to save Panem from corruption? These marks on your stomach that show how you carried our son. His first home. Katniss, they have meaning. I'm proud of them all because of the world you made, so our son doesn't grow up in fear of being sent into a death game. They're your battle scars and they couldn't make you undesirable for a second. They're sexy and it makes you a lot more desirable than you think"

Peeta's words are like magic and always work to make Katniss feel like she's unstoppable. This is a prime example of why she and Gale would never work, he'd just say that she's 'beautiful' still and that's it. She's always needed Peeta, it just took her a while to notice all the sacrifices that he was willing to make for her safety.

"I want another baby..." it comes out as a whisper but it seems loud in the quiet room, Peeta is silent so Katniss gets the courage to look at him, the bright smile is evident on his face and his blue eyes sparkle with joy

"Really? Where has this come from?"

"Well, I just... I miss having a baby and I don't know... seeing you being a Father. I want another one but if you don't want to then I completely understand" Katniss is really hoping that he agrees

"I'm always on board, Katniss. Whatever you choose, I'll be beside you. Is that why you're wearing this?" He chuckles, running his finger tips over the fabric

"Johanna said that apparently we need to be more erotic in the bedroom" Katniss explains 

"I mean... Johanna will be getting baked goods for life. I've had dreams of you like this" a smile tugs its way at her lips 

"Really?" Katniss is never a girl who giggles but it always seems to come out when she's with Peeta. He's the only one who knows that she giggles.

"Really. I'll tell you all about them but first..." she lets out a squeal when he hoists her up and lays her on the bed. "I want to take advantage of this sexy image" Katniss lets out another round of giggles before they're turned to sighs of pleasure as he starts to slowly kiss down her neck.

* * *

By the time she wakes up, the room is dark, only the dimly lit light on the nightstand. She sits up with a smile, she'll be thanking Johanna her entire life. Peeta and Katniss hadn't experienced their sexual life like they had done before. For the first time they went down on each other, at first she was cautious about it but once Peeta's mouth made contact... she was living in pure bliss. It was the most sexual behaviour she ever saw from him, not to mention his animalistic grunts, definitely turned Katniss on more than she'd admit.

She walks downstairs and chuckles seeing the back of his head, the hair at the back is sticking up all over the place. Katniss also notices Johanna sitting at the table, Johanna notices Katniss enter the room which makes her smirk. 

"Well! Look who's finally joined us"

"Mommy!" Katniss picks Bear up when he reaches her and kisses all over his face 

"Did you have fun with Johanna today?" Katniss smiles at her son as he explains his day

"How was it babysitting him?" Katniss asks sitting on Peeta's lap as Bear plays with Katniss's hair

"Your kid is the most talkative and energetic three-year-old that I've ever met" Katniss chuckles at how tired Johanna looks 

"Well, we appreciate it" Peeta smiles

"I'm sure you both did. Now, I should get moving. Enjoy yourselves" Johanna winks at them as she walks past to leave, Katniss hands Bear to Peeta before catching Johanna at the door 

"Wait. I uh... I wanted to thank you" Johanna raises her eyebrow 

"That good, huh?" 

"Not just that but for everything you've done for me. Especially for Peeta. I feel like he wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you"

"Just this one time I'll admit that I'll go as far as saying I enjoy your company" Katniss for once in her life smiles at Johanna which is foreign in the strained relationship they seemed to have. They say their goodbyes before Katniss rejoins her boys. The only constant family she has in her life, including Haymitch of course.

Katniss frowns that night when she realises how much she's really seen her Mother since the Revolution ended. She can count on one hand the amount of times her Mother visited them. For Katniss and Peeta's wedding, when Yuletide got brought back and when Bear was born. They see more of Annie than Mrs Everdeen, over the years Katniss has grown to accept that it hurts losing a husband then your child but Katniss can't understand is why her Mother left her alone. In the time where she needed her Mother. But having Peeta there instead really put things in perspective for her.

"What's on your mind?" Peeta asks as they get into bed 

"I've tried so hard over the years to be understanding. I just... I suppose I thought that if I showed I understood then she'd at least visit once a year" Peeta immediately knows what she's talking about, he more than anyone knows how this truly affects his wife 

"I guess... sometimes the world becomes too much for someone that they lose sight on what they have" 

"She didn't realise that losing Prim was just as bad for me. I practically raised her. I fed her, sang to her when she had nightmares I... I..." Katniss can't finish when the tears start falling and she bursts out in sobs, Peeta immediately pulls her as close to him as he can, knowing she seeks his comfort. 

"She loves you so much, Katniss. I know that she's so proud of you, so proud at how strong you are" he knows nothing he says will make her stop crying but it helps her accept it

"Mommy?" The voice is fragile and when Peeta looks at their son in the doorway, he has tears in his eyes, Peeta motions him over, knowing Katniss would appreciate the extra comfort. Bear climbs in-between his parents and hugs his Mother 

"It okay, Mommy. I here" Peeta smiles at his son and knows just how close he'll be with Katniss, how much of a safety net he is to his wife. Katniss's sobs die down and soon her eyes close, holding tightly to their son and her face buried in Peeta's neck, the two most important things in Peeta's life all securely in his arms. He kisses the top of Katniss's head lovingly.

"May you have sweet dreams tonight. Filled with happiness and joyful memories of Prim" he whispers into the room, hoping Prim and her Father are helping keep the demons away for just this one night. He isn't disappointed when Katniss wakes up that morning telling Peeta about how she dreamed of Prim and Rue giggling in the meadow that is now right behind their home.

* * *

Wren River Mellark was born on a chilly November night, healthy as anything and completely takes her parents breath away. She took one look at her parents with her bright blue eyes, wide open before closing them with a slight smile on her face. Katniss sings to their baby for hours on end which causes Bear to fall asleep in the spot next to her, his little hand on his baby sister's wrapped up foot.

It amuses Katniss thinking how much their daughter has Peeta wrapped tightly in her grasp. He's constantly got her if she starts to cry and she finds comfort in her arms, it makes Katniss happy that he seems to be already forming an unbreakable bond with her. Bear has also taken a liking to Wren, scowling at Haymitch when he said that he is going to take her home with him.

"Mommy, Wren is going to stay?" Katniss chuckles 

"Don't worry. She isn't going anywhere" Katniss reassures her son, Haymitch gives Wren back to Peeta before sitting back in his chair 

"How does it feel being a big brother?" Haymitch grins at Bear

"Good. But you can't take her" Haymitch chuckles at him and looks to Katniss 

"He may look like Peeta but he's his Mothers son, that's for sure" Haymitch stays for a while before going home, leaving the small family to have some time to themselves

"Do you think that we should call your Mom?" Peeta asks 

"It'll be a shock, she didn't even know I was pregnant" Katniss sighs. It was a shock to her Mother, their relationship is still strained which had cut the conversion short. Katniss finally got the answer that she needed. Her Mother is well and truly lost, although it's sad, Katniss can't help feel relieved that she can go on living, slowly fighting one demon off at a time. She smiles at her newborn baby sleeping peacefully.

"I'm fully content, I have a wife who I love unconditionally and she feels the same. She gave me two beautiful children..." Peeta hugs her from behind and kisses her neck 

"You did amazing" he compliments 

"With your help. My Mom has completely lost my respect but... I don't feel bad anymore" she turns in his arms, linking her arms from behind his neck. "I feel relieved that I have the answer on what kind of Mother she really is. I told her that I forgave her but our relationship can never go back to a proper Mother-Daughter relationship. I want to focus on being a good mother" 

"You already are. You are a great one, Bear loves you like your the sun, the moon and the stars. I know it'll be the same for Wren. She'll have your fierce strangeness that gets you through the toughest of times" he smiles 

"I know she will grow strong. Just like Bear" 

"Having you as her Mother, she sure will"

Katniss smiles sitting on the blanket, holding Wren as she feeds. Peeta a few yards away with Bear, the sun lighting up her husbands handsome face. Wren is seven-months-old and already she is showing a lot of personality, she looks just like her Mother but her manner reminds Katniss of Peeta everyday. It makes Katniss's heart soar whenever she sees Peeta with Wren, she smiles every time without fail when he's around, not to mention how naturally he seems to make her laugh.

"Hey... shhh" Katniss soothes her daughter who awakes from her sleep 

"Did you have a nightmare?" Wren looks up at her Mother with wide eyes 

"I get them too. I can't quite tell you why but they appear more often then I'd like. Your Daddy is always there to wake me up. Some days are harder than others but on those days I play a little game in my head. Noticing every good deed that I see someone do. To remind me why I still want to get through the day. When you're older it'll help you too. It gets a little tedious after all these years but... there are worst games to play" 

Katniss looks up at Peeta who turns to look back to her and smiles. Bear jumps on him causing them to fall down, laughing brightly. Katniss knows that her bad days are far from over, she knows that they will never entirely go away. Her children will grow to know of the sacrifices that people made, the lives that were lost. They will learn that their parents are far from normal but love them endlessly.

That night Katniss and Peeta lay in bed with Wren on Peeta's chest and Bear playing with Katniss's braid. She smiles when her son asks her to sing the song that has been sung in her family for much longer than she was alive. A song that she now sings to her children.

_Deep in the meadow_   
_Under the willow_   
_A bed of grass_   
_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_   
_And close your eyes_   
_And when they open_   
_The sun will rise_

_Here it's safe_   
_Here it's warm_   
_Here the daisies guard_   
_You from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_   
_And tomorrow brings them true_   
_Here is the place_   
_Where I love you_


	14. With You, I'm Home

Peeta sighs as he drives past the familiar, warn out sigh, _Welcome, You've Entered Panem. Pop 4 500_ , he managed to stay out of his small town for so long but things happen and now he's back. Peeta enjoyed his life in sunny California where he lived a good life, his job not his favourite but other than that he enjoyed living in California but not everything stays perfect forever and getting fired by defending himself affected the relationship he had with his girlfriend and she left him for the CEO of the company he worked for, turned out she was real cozy with him throughout their entire two year relationship.

His life wasn't complete and utter shit for too long because he got a call from his dad saying he's retiring and wants to give Peeta the family bakery, it took Peeta a while to decide because in order to take it over, he had to return home. He decided that it was better than having no job and accepted his father's offer, he immediately started looking for his own place, not wanting to spend time in his childhood home, knowing that the rooms that used to be bedrooms have all been turned into an office, a workout room (which is odd because his parents hardly use it) and then a spare bedroom for when his brother, Reuben, brings his two boys down to sleep at their parents house.

Pulling into the apartment garage lot, he finds a parking spot to put his car. He makes many trips to and from his car, carrying boxes and boxes up to his new empty apartment. He sets up his bed and thanked the lord that his GMC Terrain was spacious enough for his queen sized mattress, he worried that even with most of the seats down it wouldn't fit but it had just fitted. When he's finished with setting up his bed, he lets out a sigh

"Welcome home" he whispers to himself

* * *

The moving guys come in a couple of days with the rest of his stuff and his apartment slowly fills up and he spends most of the day arranging everything and settling in. He walks over to his fridge but groans when he opens it, of course there's no food, all this time and he's resulted to take out... that was a mistake.

He looks at his shopping cart and scoffs to himself at how filled up it is already, so much for spending wisely. After getting a couple more things he pays for everything and loads it into his car, he closes the trunk with a sigh

"Peeta? Peeta Mellark?" He looks behind him to see Madge Undersee, a little boy about four by her side, a toddler girl sitting in the cart and a baby in a sling attached to her

"What's it been? Five years?" She chuckles, hugging him

"Last time I checked" he replied smiling and she laughs a little

"So what brings you back to Panem?" She asks

"Well, I'm taking over my dad's bakery, he's retiring" he replies

"That's great. It's good to see you back... after everything that happened" she sighs and he gives her a sad smile, he can't stop himself to what he asks her

"Do you know where Katniss lives?" He asks, knowing that the two are best friends

"Oh, Katniss? Um... she uh—"

"I'll be damned" Gale Hawthorne approaches with a girl identical to the little boy in his arms, _I never thought I'd see Gale Hawthorne again_ , Peeta thinks to himself

"Hi, Gale" he politely smiles and they all just stand there, making it incredibly awkward. Peeta doesn't do awkward.

"Well, I better get back to my place. It was nice seeing you all" Madge didn't answer his question but he wants to desperately escape the judgmental atmosphere between them, they exchange goodbyes and part ways, leaving Peeta thankful for getting out of the situation.

His first day at the bakery is busy, his dad telling him that business has been good for months now and so the busy job distracts himself from what's really bothering him about being back. Dinner at his parents for the first time was like they were strangers and it took a lot of talking to each other until it was a comfortable night, they told Peeta how big his nephews Ryan and Challah are getting, how Reuben has found a new girlfriend after four years out of his divorce.

Peeta sits outside in the back patio with his dad, enjoying the fall breeze, although he doesn't enjoy being back, he did miss the company of his father

"We've missed you here, Peet" he sighs

"I know... it's just hard coming back after that night" he admits, the horrible night that drove him away from this town, thinking back makes his heart feel like it's stopped beating

"It was a horrible night" his father agrees, the night Peetas long time best friend was shot and killed, his best friend who he turned down going out with to rekindle with an old love, the night he could've gone and maybe stopped his friend who was practically his brother from dying.

When he gets back to his apartment he sits on his couch, drinking his beer as he recalls getting the call about his deceased best friend. The funeral was filled with tears and memories, Peeta distanced himself from everyone and once it was all over he left and never looked back.

The weekend comes around and he decides to go to the local bar after a long day at work. Walking in he looks around, seeing familiar faces but only people he's just walked past with a smile or something, he walks further in but soon hears something shatter, his head shoots to his right and see a dark haired woman picking up the glass of drinks, he rushes over and immediately helps her

"Are you okay?" He asks, the woman nods, his eyebrows furrow in confusion as she turns and walks away, with a shrug he sits down at one of the stools at the bar and orders a beer, sipping it while watching the football game that's playing.

He stays longer than expected and as he looks around only about five or six people are left drinking or eating a late night dinner but something catches his eye, the girl from before is wiping down the bar just a few feet from him, her back to him. He gets up and walks around to look at her face, as their eyes connect his widen as he stares at the silvery eyes he last saw before he left

"Katniss?" He says in complete disbelief, he knew that she was working to pay for her little sister's college tuition instead of hers but he never knew it was at Abernathy's Bar

"What... what are you doing back here?" She asks, not exactly excited to see him

"Well... my dad is retired and I'm the only one left to take over. I got fired from my job in California, which was kind of a bummer" he says

"Yeah, because living here is just the worst, right?" She replies sarcastically, scowling at him

"So... your still mad, huh?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck

"No, I mean who could be mad when you sleep with your old high school boyfriend and he tells you that he wants what we use to have again. Only to leave town when things get bad" she snaps

"Look, I took what happened to Finnick really hard" he defends

"And Annie didn't? Annie is still here, you know. Hell, she finished college and came back to raise their little boy _by herself_ " Katniss says

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. I shouldn't have left _you_ like that" he replies

"Yeah. It was a pretty shitty thing to do. Now, if you'll excuse me" she says and speed walks away to the back room before Peeta could follow her and he sighs, he was expecting her to scream at him but some how this is worse...

* * *

He sighs sitting on a park bench, he decided to get into a routine to run around the park for a couple of minutes just to clear his head about yesterday. As he sips on his water he smiles at all the children playing on the playground in front of him, he's always wanted children but he's never felt like that about any one, well that's a lie because he has but she hates him. A little girl sitting next him interrupts his thoughts, she looks at him with a familiar look, she looks so familiar but he doesn't think he's ever met her before

"Hi there" I say

"Hi, I saw that you were lonely and I wanted to sit with you" she replies, her beautiful cerulean eyes staring into his, he's confused because he swears that those eyes are just like his

"Oh, thank you. Won't your parents be wondering where you are?" He asks

"I only have a mommy. I'll get back before she notices" the little girl says, Peeta looks at her with a raised eyebrow

"You seem small to be talking so well. How old are you?" He asks

"I just turned four in April" she replies, _four?_ He thinks to himself, before they could continue talking he hears a distant voice calling out a name that he can't make out. The girl's head snaps to the playground

"It was nice meeting you Mr Man" she hops off the bench in a hurry

"You to little girl" he chuckles, she crosses her arms and scowls... where has he seen that before?

"I'm not little, I'm medium little" she replies

"Got it" he nods, she then smiles and runs off and continues to play on the playground, that was definitely very weird.

As he finishes work he decides to join his parents for dinner and even tells them about his encounter with the little girl and how familiar she looked, they acted weird when he told them which he just shrugged off. While his parents are washing up, he goes upstairs to check out his dad's office and once he does he smiles to himself, it's definitely his dad who decorated, family pictures on the wall, books and photo albums on the shelves.

He looks at all the albums labeled for Peeta and his brothers, even for his nephews. He pulls out his photo album and smiles as he looks at them all but stops when he gets to a certain picture, it's the summer of 2009... it's Fourth of July and him and Katniss have their foreheads pressed together and smiling at each other, that day he told Katniss how he felt and gave her a promise ring, a promise that he broke.

With a sigh he keeps turning pages but furrows his eyebrows when he sees a sonogram photo, he picks it up and reads the name printed, _Katniss Everdeen November 15th 2014_ , why would his parents have Katniss's sonogram photo? Why does this photo even exist? And then it clicks... his eyes widen

"Holy shit" he says under his breath, he looks up to see his dad standing in the doorway

"What is this, dad? Don't try to cover it up. Just tell me the truth" he asks his dad, Mr Mellark sighs and walks further into the room

"Katniss had the baby not too long after you left... it's not my place to say, son" he answers

"Don't bullshit, dad. This baby she had, it's mine, isn't it?" Peeta holds the picture up at him, his dad sighs again

"This is a conversation you need to have with Katniss" he replies, he storms past his dad and out of the house, the sonogram photo still in his hand.

He slams the photo down at the bar table right in front of Katniss, she looks at him with a raised eyebrow and picks up the photo, her eyes widen and her face turns pale

"Where'd you get this?" She asks

"I thought it was weird. This sonogram photo in my photo album but with your name on it" Katniss looks around and then back at him

"Can you just cool it, Peeta? I'm at work" she hisses under her breath and turns to walk away but he jumps over the table, snatching the picture from her

"Not this time, Katniss. Say it. I want you to say it" he says, she looks down at her shoes and shakes her head, looking at him with tears in her eyes

"Not night now" she says, she turns away and runs off but this time he follows her to the back of the tavern, he's not letting her run and he's not taking that for an answer

"Katniss. If this baby is mine, I deserve to know" he narrows his look at her and she scoffs

"Oh? You do? I don't think you do. You know I was doing just fine before you came to me that night. Your the one who made the first move. Your the one who said those things only to leave days later and never come back. I had to do everything without you, do you know how embarrassing it was when I told people who the father was and why he wasn't around?" As he listens to her, he sees the pain that he's caused in her eyes and he frowns

"You could've called me" he replies, more calmly

"Why? So you could come here? Drop college and provide for me? I didn't want that, to my daughter your just a guy who got me pregnant. Don't think I don't know about the park either, I should've known that this was going to happen sooner or later" she mumbles the last sentence to herself, Peeta thinks back to earlier and the little girl he encountered, she looked just like Katniss and her eyes... they were just like his

"I want to meet her, Katniss. You don't owe me anything but you know how much I want children, please don't keep her from me because a stupid mistake I made" he replies

"Peeta. You can't just come back, find this out and demand to want to know her. That's not how it works, there's been so many times when she asked for her daddy and I always told her that I didn't think he was coming back, that her and I were all we had. She'd want more than anything to have a dad but she doesn't deserve one who runs whenever it gets hard. So, you're right I don't owe you anything" she glares at him she moves around him and starts cleaning up tables

"Please, I'm begging you. I'll even get on my knees" he says, keeling down on both knees by her feet, in front of people still in the bar, now turning their heads in curiosity

"Katniss Everdeen I beg of you plea—"

"Get up Peeta" she says, a hint of a smile on her lips as she helps him up

"This isn't easy for me. She knows who you are, she's known since the park. I'll allow it but on her terms" Katniss says

"Of course, her terms. Thank you... Katniss" he replies

"I'm doing it for my daughter. Don't you think about leaving now because if you do and she's too attached then I'll personally hunt you down. So think twice about this because if you're wanting to be a parent? Now that gets really hard" she warns

"I promise, I won't" he says

"Don't say words that you don't understand, Peeta" she frowns, he gives her his number and they part ways.

He drives back to his parents house and his dad is sitting on the porch swing, Peeta walks up to him slowly. He leans against the wooden railing across from his dad. He needs answers about what the hell he missed when he left. 

"I talked to Katniss and she's letting me meet her" 

"That's good. I just, is this a good choice to be making?" Peeta looks at his father with a frown 

"I just mean, it's barely been a week. This little girl... she's something else, Peeta. She makes everyone happy. Especially Katniss" he explains 

"Dad, I want to do this" Peeta tells him 

"Peet. You know that I'm not that kind of dad who interferes but... Katniss has been through a lot. The last thing she needs is having a man come into her daughters life. Being a parent is more than having a baby or child to show off. It's about committing. Being there. Especially when it gets hard" Peeta hangs his head low, he can't yell at his dad for being right

"I'm not going to stop you" his dad stands so that they're standing across from each other. "I just think you need to think this through before you actually go through with it" he says and goes inside the house, Peeta sits on the porch swing with a sigh, thousands of thoughts swimming in his head.

* * *

"Okay, Peeta. Calm down, you can do this" he says to himself getting into the elevator, pressing the button labeled with a two, he runs his hand through his hair nervously and his grip on the flowers, he really hopes her favourites are still tulips and primroses. He spent the whole week thinking about going through with this, his dad's words haunting him, waking him in the middle of the night.

He walks the halls of the apartments with the light blue doors. He came to the conclusion that he wants to do this, he feels tired of running. Tired of people judging him for his mistakes when he's been judging himself since the day he made them. He knocks on the door and Katniss opens it, he extends the bundle causing her to raise her eyebrow at him

"You remembered?" She says, sniffing the flowers and smiles, a real smile but it's gone just as fast

"Um, come on in" she lets him in and puts the flowers in a vase

"She's in her room. She'll be out in a little bit" Katniss says and he nods, just a few seconds later the little girl that he met at the park walks out, Peeta kneels down to her level

"Hello, Mr Man" she takes a few steps closer to him, taking in his features, he smiles at her brightly

"Hey there, little medium girl" he chuckles and she giggles

"Mommy says that you my daddy" she tells him, he looks to Katniss who slightly nods

"Yes, I am but you can call me Peeta if your not comfortable enough" he replies

"My name is Addilyn Primrose Mellark" she introduces, offering her hand, Peeta smiles and shakes her hand, he stands and looks to Katniss

"Addy, go play for a bit. You're... Peeta and I need to talk" she tells her daughter, once she's gone they can talk

"You gave her my last name" he smiles

"When your parents came to visit me in hospital, they looked so in love. It's their only granddaughter and I wanted her to be apart of their family" she explains

"You've done an awesome job, Katniss. I wish I wasn't such a coward" he sighs

"Yeah... so do I" she scowls walking past him, he's got a lot of work to do.

Peeta spends most of the night with his daughter and learns that he loves her laugh, he didn't know a laugh could mean so much to him, the way her eyes light up when they find something in common. She calls him Peeta first which he was fine with and only hopes that she eventually calls him dad but he tries not to rush into it.

Peeta watches a movie with Katniss and Addy, Tangled, which he found out was Addy's favourite movie he isn't a musical kind of guy but he did find himself humming to the tune of a song. He looks down to see Addy asleep in his arms and he looks on the other side of him where Katniss is also asleep, he smiles and slowly gets up, he carries Addy to her room. He regretfully wakes her so that he can help her into her pyjamas seeing as she's too tired to do it herself

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Addy asks her father as he tucks her in

"I'm not sure. Do you want to see me again?" He replies, she lets out a yawn and nods her head

"I want you to" she sighs, her eyes closing, he smiles and kisses her forehead before leaving her room. When he leaves her room, he finds Katniss still asleep on the couch, he lays her down and puts a blanket over her, kissing the top of her head, he gets up but before he could leave she grabs his hand, he kneels back down

"Don't leave" she mumbles tiredly, her eyes still shut

"I don't want to intrude in your space" he replies

"No. Don't leave us again" she says, he kisses her forehead again

"I'm not leaving, not ever I again. I promise, it's a promise I'll keep" he replies and she nods slightly

"Come, I'll carry you to your bed" he chuckles and lifts her before she could protest, he's carrying her and tucking her into bed.

The next couple of weeks Peeta spends a lot more time with Addy, mostly weekends because she's at full time preschool during the week. She's warmed up to him and even started calling him and has gradually started to call him daddy which he takes pride in, he finds that he enjoys being a dad much more than he thought.

He walks around the store, Addy sitting in the cart, he lets her choose the cereal to have at his house for when she comes over and she chooses nearly every box but he negotiated down to two and he'll buy her ice-cream

"Mommy is very lonely" Addy tells her dad

"Really? Why's that?" He asks

"Because she doesn't have you with her. I heard her talking to aunty Madge about it" she tells him, Peeta smiles to himself

"Interesting... every interesting" he says

"Don't tell her. I don't want to get into trouble" Addy adds and Peeta chuckles

"Your secrets safe with me" Peeta finds this new information quite interesting and is amused at the fact of his daughter eavesdropping, getting the scoop on Katniss. After being begged and begged, Peeta gives in when his daughter asks to play on the playground in the park, he checks that she's all warm and dressed appropriately before he takes a seat and watches his daughter play

"Hey, Peeta" he looks at the small red head that he knows so well, he stands and hugs her

"Hi, Annie. It's been a while" he chuckles

"I know. How've you been?" She asks as they sit next to each other

"I've been real good. Found out that I'm a dad since I've been here" he admits, she smiles at looks at the playground, Addy plays happily with Annie's son

"They're a blessing, children" she sighs happily

"Definitely. I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I left. I shouldn't have left" he frowns

"We all grieve differently" She reassures him, it's a couple of minutes till Addy comes running to the pair and climbs into her fathers lap

"Daddy, I'm hungry" she whines, he chuckles and looks to Annie

"It was great seeing you, Annie" he smiles, holding Addy on his hip as they walk back to his car.

"I'm so happy that you agreed to sleep over" Peeta tells his daughter as she sits in her bubble bath 

"Your bath is bigger than ours" she giggles, his bath is more circular than Katniss' and a lot more spacious, Addy looks five times tinnier sitting inside it

"I know it makes you look tiny" he chuckles

"Can I ask you something?" She asks 

"Of course"

"Why did you leave mommy?" 

"Well, I was back in town from college. Your mom was still working for money to keep her family on their feet so I couldn't see her that much during the Summer. Annie's boyfriend at the time, my best friend. He wanted me to go with him to our old hangout but I was already with your mom and I was too..." he looks at her trying to find out what to say other than they were having sex at that time or that they were conceiving her

"Entranced with what we were doing. I didn't know he texted me till the next morning. I also got Annie's text that he passed away because a bad man hurt him. He went out by himself. That man didn't get away but even though he was put in prison. Finnick was still gone. After the funeral I left without a word to anyone. It was dumb of me to leave everyone like that. Especially your mother" he explains 

"But you're back? You're not leaving?" She asks 

"Not even if you wanted me to" he grins splashing some water at her. That led to his entire bathroom floor soaked but he didn't care. Addy was enjoying herself and that's all he wants.

* * *

His eyebrows furrow when he sees that his old boss is calling him. He looks to Addy who's eating her pancakes, he tells her that he'll be in the kitchen before answering his phone, wondering what the bastard could possibly want.

"Listen, Thread I-"

"I want you to be partners with me" he interrupts Peeta

"What? Partners?" Peeta questions 

"Indeed. We've had our differences but the company has seem to be falling without you" he explains, Peeta looks in at Addy who sits colouring in the new book that he got her. He can't take the offer, not when he knows Addy exists, not when he's finally in a good place

"Look Thread. You slept with my girlfriend and not to mention you degraded me in the workplace then made up excuses so that you could fire me just because I spoke up against you" Peeta scoffs 

"What are you saying?" He growls 

"I'm saying, you can ram that offer right up your self-entitled ass. I'm happy you fired me. It's worked out perfectly for me. Karmas a bitch" Peeta hangs up on him, feeling lighter than ever before, he joins Addy once again at the table, helping her colour 

"Daddy. The duck is suppose to be orange" Addy frowns, Peeta looks at the duck he was about to colour in yellow

"Oh no. Lucky you stopped me" he replies picking up the light orange crayon 

"Is sunset orange okay?" He asks

"Yeah! Thats my favourite!" She smiles

"Me too. You know, this is going to be one great duck" he grins 

"I know" Addy continues colouring the cow with the blue crayon. Katniss sends Peeta a text telling him that work is busy and he reassures her that he can take care of Addy for the day. It's late morning when Peeta decides to take Addy with him to Finnick's grave, mostly for emotional support. 

Peeta brushes off browned leaves and snow from the smooth grave stone. Peeta kneels down with a sigh, he places a framed photo of himself and Finnick when they were eleven, an arm wrapped around each other's shoulders.

"Are you sad?" Addy asks sitting next to Peeta

"Not anymore. I miss him, a lot but I'm not sad. Not if I have you with me" I smile 

"Mommy too?" She asks 

"Yeah, mommy too" Peeta agrees then stands 

"Come on, let's get you out of the cold" he says lifting her to her feet

"Can we visit mommy at work?" She asks as they get to his car

"Sounds like a great plan" he smiles as he lifts her into her carseat. Katniss's face immediately brightens when she sees them walk into the bar, Peeta lifts Addy on one of the stools and stands behind her, protecting her from falling.

"This is a surprise. What are you two troublemakers up to?" Katniss laughs stocking up glasses

"Oh you know, graffiti, trashing your apartment. The usual" Peeta jokes and she chuckles

"I saw Finnick today" Addy tells Katniss, she looks taken aback by what Addy said so Peeta jumps in 

"I hope that was okay. I told her the story of that night. Not in detail but enough to answer all the questions she had. I took her to his grave" he watches as she immediately relaxes 

"No, I mean I've been meaning to tell her about it. It's good, a good start on healing" Katniss smiles, Peeta sees the genuine look in her eyes and it makes him smile back at her. Addy tells Katniss of the snow fight she had with Peeta earlier on during the day before Peeta decides to take her back to his place after seeing her shiver.

"Daddy! Stay still" Addy scowls, Peeta sighs and opens his eyes

"Does it look good at least?" He asks, Addy puts her hand on her hip, the scowl still on her lips

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes!" She demands, he does as he's told and she returns the face paint brush to his face. There's one thing that he knows for sure, his daughter is the double of her mother. Especially when she scowls. Katniss walks in just as Addy finishes, Peeta watches as she bites her lip then brings her hand to cover her mouth

"Mommy! Look, I made daddy a princess" Addy squeals

"I see" Katniss giggles, Peeta picks up his phone and opens the camera, he looks at all the pinks, purples and light blues. He looks like a princess indeed. If she were transforming into a monster

"I can't believe you actually let her do that" Katniss grins after telling Addy to get her things

"It was hard to say no" he chuckles as if it were a reasonable excuse

"I got a call from my old boss today. He wants me to move to California and be his partner" Peeta tells Katniss, he hides his smile when he watches her freeze

"What? Peeta Mellark. I swear to God if you said-"

"I said no" he interrupts, it doesn't take long for her scowl to be replaced by a smile

"You did?" 

"I did. I haven't been this happy... since that night I spent with you, before Finnick died. I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again" he replies taking her hand 

"And Addy?" 

"Especially Addy. I'm not leaving either of you. Not ever" he says 

"Good. We've gotten use to you being around"

* * *

"Thank you for sleeping over. I hope the couch wasn't too uncomfortable" Katniss says handing him his tea, Peeta woke by their daughter jumping on his gut so she can open the presents from Santa and Peeta is still trying to recover from that

"It's okay. No, the couch was more than okay" he smiles, Addy tears at the wrapping and squeals happily when every present is opened. Addy helps her parents clean up the wrapping paper when she notices a present still under the tree, she grabs it and brings it over to where they stand

"This ones for you mommy" Katniss looks at Peeta with a raised eyebrow before she takes the neatly wrapped present, she unwraps it and opens the rectangular box with a gasp, the light silvery pearl sits on a silver chain, it's plain, simple but just as Katniss likes it

"Whoah! It's so pretty!" Addy says admiring the jewellery

"It definitely is" Katniss replies, she looks at it some-more before closing the box, Addy starts playing with her new presents and Katniss looks at Peeta

"I love it... I feel bad for not getting you a present though" she frowns but he shakes his head

"I wanted you to be treated this Christmas" he replies with a charming smile, Katniss returns it but what surprises him is the kiss on the cheek she gives him, he wasn't expecting it.

Christmas is over in a flash and before they know it they're at his parents house for their New Years Party. His father gave him a knowing grin when he answered the door to see Katniss and Addy by his side. Peeta ignored the grins from everyone who's eyes he met, even Annie was grinning. Katniss seemed oblivious to it all but Peeta noticed, there was no doubt that his brothers are going to jab him for this later.

"Wait. You haven't asked her out yet?" Gale asks 

"No... why? Should I?" Peeta asks

"I mean you've been here since October and we were all expecting it" Gale concedes 

"I guess I just don't want to ruin what we have. It's been great" Peeta smiles but Gale punches his shoulder hard 

"Ow! What was that for?" Peeta scowls

"For being an idiot. Since you guys got here she's been looking at you, especially when you're interacting with Addy. Grow some balls and take a risk. Kiss her when the countdown is over" Gale tells him

"What? No. She'll push me away" Peeta frowns

"That's what you think. Trust me. Do it and you'll be thanking me" Gale replies, Peeta is on edge the entire night and when everyone starts counting, he meets Gale's stone stare, telling Peeta what to do with that one look. His heart is racing but after everyone yells out 'Happy New Year!' he takes Katniss by the waist and kisses her. She let's out a surprised squeal before kissing him back, he's screaming with happiness in his head as she melts against him. 

Katniss surprises him back at her place too. Neither of them cared whether it was too soon. Their hormones took over and once Addy was sleeping, Katniss took him to her room where they started off the New Year with bliss and many orgasms.

Peeta lays awake, watching the morning sun light up every feature of Katniss's face. He grins as he remembers last night, they had six rounds and it was two in the morning by the time they finally went to sleep. He fell asleep happier than ever with Katniss in his arms, he forgot how tiny she is compared to himand he chuckles at how his shirt makes her look. Sexy and even more small. She lets out a sigh before her eyes open

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my clothes?" Peeta grins 

"Maybe once" Katniss replies, he brings their lips in for a slow kiss 

"I'm still sore from last night. You were like a new person" she chuckles 

"I'm sorry..."

"No, don't apologise. I loved it" 

"You did?" He asks surprised, she bites her lip and nods. She grabs the back of his head to bring their lips in for another kiss, his hand slides up her bare thigh until he grips her breast

"You think we can get away with a morning quickie" he grins but just their luck the door knob starts to turn

"I suppose not" she laughs, this isn't fair... but he smiles anyways when he sees Addy with a groggy look on her face. Mellark's were never morning risers. 

"Daddy?" She looks between Peeta and Katniss. She's never seen them in the same bed before.

"Daddy was just sleeping over" Katniss says sitting up, Peeta snickers and she hits him in the chest. "Daddy is also going to be making breakfast" Katniss grins

"Yay!" Addy cheers running out of the room 

"Damn. You really are horny" he grins as she starts kissing his skin 

"Yes but..." she suddenly stands up and leaves him all hot and bothered. "You have breakfast to make" she grins evilly 

"Wow, Katniss. That's uncool on so many levels" he groans, she just rolls her eyes at him. As he sits at the table talking to Katniss, his phone starts to ring, he looks to see that it's his old boss. Again. He ignores it until he rings again twice. He storms off into Katniss's bedroom.

"What Thread!" He snaps 

"Her name is Katniss Everdeen" Peeta's jaw tenses 

"What the fuck? What do you want?" Peeta scowls

"You to return to California and speak out about me. This business is falling apart and knowing what I know about Katniss and what was her name? Adeline?" 

"This isn't a fucking game. They're my family"

"Then I suppose this will hurt when you tell them you need to leave" he chuckles 

"I'm not leaving my family" Peeta says 

"Well, I guess the world would love to know that while your friend got shot. You were hooking up with _her_ " Peeta sits down on the bed putting his hand on his face

"What time am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow" Thread then hangs up, Peeta drops his phone to the floor and runs his hand through his hair. His leg bounces as the many thoughts run through his head. He's split between two choices, Thread can expose Peeta, he's done many things that he isn't proud of while in California.

"Peeta?" He looks up to see Katniss, and then there's Katniss. He can't break her heart again but he also doesn't want her being the bad guy if Thread goes through with it

"I have to go" he tells her

"What do you mean?" Katniss's tone is hard 

"I mean... I need to go back to California" he mumbles, he can't look at her. He can't bare seeing the look of heartbreak in her eyes

"You've got to be fucking serious" she scoffs, he looks up at her to see her eyes glossed with tears but they haven't fallen

"I'm so stupid. I actually thought you were different this time around" she looks at him with pure anger

"Don't you see? I'm not doing it to run away! I've got an insane ex boss blackmailing me to save his empire from falling! He's a powerful man and I don't know what to do" Katniss looks at him, he looks broken and lost, her face softens as she approaches him. She straddles his lap and forces him to look at her.

"What has he got on you that can be so bad?" She asks 

"He's using you and Addy against me. If he knows your name then he knows where you live. The things he done in that company... I would know about it and I never done anything. My life was shit" it's the first time he's ever really talked about California

"Tell me" she begs

"He... he would bring women in but these are women who are left on the streets. Are desperate for money. He paid them to have sex or do whatever he pleased. Some of these girls were barely teenagers, Katniss. I knew what was going on but I didn't do anything. I was a coward. He got a fourteen year old pregnant. Fourteen. She didn't have enough money to have an abortion or have the baby in a hospital. That baby was born in the streets. Do you know what Thread done?"

"She came into the company, scared out of her right mind. Begging him to take their son. He just laughed in her face and got her thrown out with the baby. She wasn't looking for money, just a safe place for her son... it was horrible. That was the day I chose to speak up to him about it, he came out with he was sleeping with my girlfriend and fired me. I'm a bad person, Katniss" he frowns 

"That isn't true, Peeta. You haven't committed any crimes and if he uses things to blackmail you with, it isn't true. A man like him will do anything to save his company but you're better than that. Let his kingdom crash and burn" she grips his face in her hands so that he's looking into her eyes 

"Stay. If you leave... it'll break me. It'll break Addy. You think going there will protect us? It'll break us" she tells him bringing their lips in for a passionate kiss 

"You know, some day, I'm going to marry you" he says against her lips 

"Until that day, we will enjoy rekindling" she grins and he does too. Finally feeling at home. Anywhere Katniss and Addy are, he'll stay.


End file.
